Watch What Burns
by onetreefan
Summary: When an anti-technology terrorist group attacks the team, they must find the unsub before he burns Virginia alive. They have attacked one of their own and they are all motivated to hunt down this manipulated group of unsubs. MG, Reid/OC, HP, JJW
1. Chapter 1

"Baby Girl, please go home. We are a half hour out and I know you want to crash."

"Hot Stuff, there just seems to be something wrong with this case. I don't think its over and I won't be calm until my heroes are in my sight."

"Okay Garcia, we will be home shortly. I ordered you a burger from Roman's Pub. Hope you are hungry goddess."

"Oh my chocolate Adonis has done it again! Muah mon cher!"

Derek laughed as he hung up with his baby girl. Though he didn't want to admit hit, the case still seemed so off. Catching this unsub was just too simple. The work of this anti-technology terrorist organization was just too sloppy. However, they received a confession from Paul Tymes. The case was closed in the eyes of the team as well as Strauss, who was watching their every move. This case seemed to take a strain on everyone, Garcia in particular. Attacking through bombings and riots all along the Virginia coast, the team was able to track this terrorist organization using the loose ends of their bank transactions. It seemed to be the most logical path to the unsub.

"Did you know that there is no evidence proven to illustrate that people like Starbuck's coffee at a particular time of day and that it is one of the most desired products in America?" Reid was walking into the old pub with the team as they grabbed their dinner after such a long case.

"Reid, you are the last person who should be drinking coffee after this case. Here, we are off the clock, take a shot and see if you have the balls to call Rebecca at the end of the night." Prentis said, handing the gang, minus Rossi, shots of Patron to celebrate a needed victory.

Reid blushed and stuttered mildly at the mention of Rebecca. He had met her on her first day as a waitress at Quantico Cafe and she had poured him decaf coffee instead of regular. After explaining the origin of coffee from the Mayan culture to the waitress, her mega watt smile held his interest for weeks and he had eaten at Quantico cafe for breakfast every day since he met her. He wondered if she would actually come out to meet him at a bar, but didn't want to risk being rejected by her.

Morgan, Hotchner and Rossi entered the restaurant behind JJ, Prentis and Reid, each reviewing the case in their mind. Rossi looking at Hotchner asked, "What are we missing?"

"Tymes had motive and acted as a leader in the organization. He possessed confidence and authority and knew what areas to attack," Morgan said, taking his first shot for the evening, letting its warming effects work their magic.

"If he couldn't abandon his mission, it is out of the profile for him to come and confess to us. The technology was still existing. Turning himself in is against the plan," Aaron stated.

"Maybe guilt or a change in the group caused his sudden change in behavior? Maybe there were religious demands that caused a change in pattern?" Morgan reasoned.

"No, this doesn't feel over," Aaron said as they gathered their food before leaving for the SUV.

As the team made their way to the SUV, Rossi noticed a note taped to the windshield. On parchment that seemed aged, it read: _When it is released after the separation of the balances, the wrath of God shall burn in its wake. _

Though all the team was genuinely confused, Morgan remembered something strange that Tymes said in the core of his interrogation: _"The heart of the system shall crumble and chaos will ensue. There is no action without purpose, no hope without light. One must stab the heart of the lion in order to achieve victory of their enemy, especially an enemy who uses unnatural weapons of Satan to achieve their means. The children of the right will always produce the desires of their fathers." _

As Morgan reviewed this rant in his mind, he found himself realizing that Tymes being the unsub was too easy, that something was missing and that their unsub may be ready for another attack.

Penelope was decorating Derek's office for a splash of color in their work place. She forgot the picture of the two of them in Chicago in her car. After the terrible moments of Bufford, she had stayed behind with Derek to help him ease his pain of his life being turned upside down. The photo was of the two of them in front of Buckingham Fountain at sunset. It was a moment she cherished before their relationship continued to break apart. She knew he didn't know that she and Lynch had broken up months ago. After Alaska, she couldn't continue dealing with Kevin's insecurities and conspiracy theories. He wouldn't hold her after they had sex, rather left her bed to write theories and modify his resume. She couldn't handle being his only reason for staying in Quantico and broke things off with him with a desire to finally be her chocolate Adonis's only baby girl. However the politics affecting the bureau caused Morgan to distance himself from her and she decided that she would have to move slowly to prove to Derek that she should be his woman. Small Garcia steps would have to do.

Walking through the bureau doors, she heard a high pitched frequency and she doubled over in pain. Walking down the side stairs, she walked down to the first floor and found herself doubling over in pain as she found herself at the entrance of the building. As she fell to the ground, she crawled toward the elevator and ended up beside it. Taking a breath she realized there was a gas being spread through the vents and she was questioning what it could possibly be. She began laughing and started to panic as she felt her eyes begin to droop. Grabbing her phone, she started texting Morgan "Der..." and fell asleep as her phone sent the incomplete message.

As the team was attempting to decipher the strange message, Morgan smiled as they drove past Ester, Garcia's old tank. His phone yelled "Adonis, read this message its Your Goddess" and he laughed looking at her text. However his expression became confused as he noticed the message was uncharacteristically incomplete. However all their attention froze as they heard an explosion from inside the BAU. Rossi stopped the vehicle and Morgan ran toward the building.

"Morgan, no!" Hotch yelled chasing after this agent.

"Garcia is in there Hotch!" Derek yelled going closer to the building. His heart was racing as he prayed that Garcia had gotten out of the building. There was a second explosion and he saw their floor begin the collapse. The building shook and imploded and he stepped back screaming "Penelope!" His heart was filled with sorrow as he realized that they were wrong and their mistake may have cost him his baby girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirens

Pulse

Roaring

Those were the only things Penelope could here as she laid crumpled upon the side walk. Laying upon her side, she felt her warm blood drizzling down her face and puddling against her side. Afraid to move but still curious, she opened her eyes and watched as her world was shaken. She saw fire and collapse from the building she considered home. She was grateful that there weren't many in the building when she was present but was heartbroken for the lives she knew were gone. Pain struck her and she moaned loudly pressing her hand along her side. Not too surprised she lifted and saw blood she released a defeated chuckle. Before she rolled into unconsciousness once again, she hoped that her heroes weren't near this horrible place.

Roaring

Heart Beat

Sirens

"Where are the damn buses!" Hotch yelled looking for any signs of ambulances or fire trucks to take down this fire. This was beyond destruction. He was wondering how this could have been possibly executed. Theories were filling his and his team's minds while they knew that they were missing a very key person in their team. Rossi and JJ were helping the hurt victims of people who were outside the building after the explosion. The hospital was going to be on significant demand once the injured arrived.

Prentiss was looking around the building looking for any signs of surviving federal personnel and trying to spot any marking of where the bomb could have been located. She noticed how the fire wasn't stopping and that the chaos from the community was more frantic. "_No hope without light"_ was ringing through her head as she saw the fire trucks and ambulances race down the street escorted by police officials.

Reid was looking for injured victims in the parking structure when he came across Ester. He remembers Penelope driving him in this car when she first brought it around the BAU. Laughing at the memory, he hoped that she was safe. When he looked at the windshield there was a note smeared with blood that read:

_Time to Shoot the Messenger_

Attempting to focus, he ran to Hotchner crying for his authority's attention. When Hotch looked at Reid and read the note, he said, "They weren't only after the BAU, they were after Garcia."

While Hotch moved to show the note to Rossi, Spencer began feeling nauseous through the whole ordeal. He hadn't gotten sick on a case since Tobias and his heart was racing as he watched his second home begin to collapse. Holding the nearest trash can close to him, he emptied out the contents of his stomach and began counting backwards from 53 hoping that this would calm him down.

"Spencer!"

Feeling a pair of hands rub his back, he turned and was met with long dirty blonde curly hair. "Oh Spence," and Reid was suddenly engulfed in a pair of soft and caring arms. Holding the woman close, he took a deep breath between her neck and her hair and was comforted by her embrace. "I am so glad you weren't inside. Are you hurt? Is your team okay?"

"Shhh. Rebecca, take a breath, okay?" Spencer looked at the young woman and watched the many different emotions play across her face and chocolate brown eyes. "I am not injured, but we are missing one of our own."

"Morgan? Hotchner? JJ?"

Swallowing, Reid looked at the woman and whispered, "Garcia."

Rebecca, remembering sweet Penelope gasped and grasped onto the young doctor's arms in shock. "Oh Doctor, Im so sorry."

"Doctor?" He said with a confused look.

"My nickname for you, but enough about that. Are you sure you're not injured?" Rebecca asked giving him a once over. "How is Morgan handling it?"

"Im fine, but why would Morgan be more or less concerned than anyone else." Reid asked with a questioning look on his face.

With a laugh, Rebecca took his hand and said, "For a doctor, you are pretty dense, Spence."

"Reid!" The pair looked up and found the questioning eyes of JJ. "I think we found Garcia."

Taking a breath, Spencer looked and Rebecca and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Call if you need me." And she wandered into the crowd.

Surprised, Spencer looked up at his blonde companion and followed her lead toward what he hoped to find were answers.

Morgan was running frantically looking for Penelope. He saw the front entrance of the building with the scattered glass and flames. His heart ached as he saw the inside of the unit begin to collapse. Crying out in frustration and fear, he came to realize that he may have lost his baby girl for good. He called for Reid asking if she was by her car, but he didn't answer him. He radioed JJ and Prentiss to see if they had seen her. The cries from people surrounding the building were blending with the roars of the fire. He stopped and took a deep breath hoping he could have the focus to find his Goddess. He heard a pained moan that he recognized after his baby girl had been shot just two years prior. Turning left, he saw her unconscious and covered in blood. Choking on emotion and heart break he ran to her side and feel beside her like a ton of lead. "Baby Girl, oh my baby girl," he cried as he touched her face and began surveying the damages. "Help! I need a bus now! Help!" He gathered Penelope in his arms and felt like he was being torn apart. "Oh my baby girl, please open your beautiful eyes for me. Please. I can't do this without you." She wasn't responding and her pulse was weakening. "Please baby girl, please."

Hotch turned the corner and saw Morgan holding Garcia. After reading the note, he yelled to the nearest ambulance and demanded their immediate assistance. A pair of paramedics moved toward Morgan and Garcia and Derek growled at them with a possessive and protective rage. "Don't touch her!"

"Morgan, she needs to be taken to the hospital!" Hotch said grasping the desperate man's shoulder. "Derek, this is the only way to save her."

Swallowing his pride, he looked at the medics and helped them place her on the gurney. "I am riding with her. I... we're the only family she has. Please don't make me go without her."

"Derek..."

Morgan's eyes turned directly to his baby girl and he grasped her hand and kissed her hand and forehead carefully. "Baby, we are getting you help. You stay strong for me my Goddess."

"Im sorry..." she coughed and felt her strength leaving her again.

"Baby girl, save your strength for me. Just rest."

"Im sorry."

Derek held her hand and got nervous when she felt her grip slip from his fingers. Looking at the paramedics, he looked up and asked frantically "What's wrong with her?"

"Pulse is dropping, we need to get her out of here now. You may ride but stay out of our way!" The first medic said. Derek nodded at Hotch and while focusing on his Baby girl followed hoping she would make it out of this. Once the ambulance doors closed, he kissed his baby girl's forehead and whispered in her ear hoping that he could bring her back to consciousness and back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotchner watched as he saw the ambulance drive away with two of his most valuable agents inside. He knew that if anything were to happen to Garcia that Morgan would fall apart fast. He needed this top agent and he needed him ready to be focused. He felt a soft hand in his and turned to see his brunette co-worker and secret girlfriend. Passing her the note from his left hand, he swallowed as he observed her reaction to the threatening letter.

With her eyes widening slightly, she looked back to Aaron and asked, "Where did you find this?"

"Reid gave it to me." Just then, Reid and JJ approached them and they let go of their hands and stepped away from one another. Gaining a more professional footing, Aaron asked, "Reid, where did you find this?"

"It was taped to Garcia's car."

Grabbing for his phone, he called David who had appeared to be out of sight for some time now. "Rossi, I need to you to go to Garcia's car and look for any signs of a bomb or a detonator. I believe that she could have been a specific target for this group. I am sending officers to help you. There will be a team going to the hospital. We have found Garcia..."

Taking a deep breath, David looked at the fire and watched as the fire fighters were beginning to take it down. Some were searching for people in the rubble and stopping the flames. Local police officials were keeping the crowds at bay, but they were confused and were hungry for answers to this attack. "Hotch, is Garcia alive?"

"She is touch and go. She looks like she flew through glass and barely missed being crushed or torn apart. From what I can tell Derek found her along the side entrance of the building. Morgan is with her now but we need to get to them."

"Send some of the team. The police can handle this for right now."

"Dave focus, do you really want police officials solving the rest of our case without any sort of profile or starting point? We need to prove to this group that we aren't backing down. Who do you want with you right now?... okay I will send her." Hanging up, he turned to Prentiss and nodded to her, saying "Rossi wants you to help identify possible damages and threats to Penelope's cadillac. JJ, I want you to talk to the news casters and explain that we are shaken by the hit to our home base, but will be searching for justice. Reid, I want you to come with me to the hospital, Garcia is going to need us once she wakes up. I want the whole team to meet at the hospital once they are done with their assignments. We need to be strong for our Garcia."

"What's her pressure?"

"Too low, we need to get to the hospital stat! She needs a blood transfusion and now!"

Derek swallowed deeply as he watched them work on his baby girl. She was getting more pale by the second and that feared him more than he thought possible. The paramedics opened her shirt and began attempting to assess her damages. There was cuts and bruising along her face and neck. There is a deep cut to her right ribs and the blood wasn't stopping. Her left ankle was broken with a piece of bone protruding through her skin. With several cuts from glass upon her legs and arms, he made his way back up her body and fresh tears leaked from his eyes. He came upon her scar from Battle and his mind went back to that awful evening where he thought he could lose it all.

_Grasping his new rosary deep in his palm, he exited the church hoping he had found answers or was on the path to those answers. As he approached his SUV, he remembered Penelope's date and it crushed him. She told him she needed to prove that someone was willing to cross a smoky bar for her. He would do that, he would do it in a heart beat if he could see his baby girl smile again. She sounded so hurt on the phone when he was simply protecting her. He never wanted her hurt or rejected but that is all he made her feel. Grasping the rosary tighter, he prayed for the strength to drive to her apartment and ask for her forgiveness. _

_Getting into the passenger seat he looked at his phone and was stunned to find 8 missed phone calls: 2 from Hotch, 2 from JJ, 1 from Rossi, 2 from Prentiss and 1 from Reid. None from his baby girl. Noticing the voice mails, he assumed it was about a case, so he set up his blue tooth and began debating if he should drive to Penelope's or to the BAU. _

_"Derek, its Aaron. You need to come to the hospital. Its Garcia..."_

_Derek slammed on his brakes and pulled over once again. He couldn't hear anything once he heard his baby girl was in the hospital. He could faintly make out that Emily had called him a son of a bitch in her message to him and that Reid was genuinely confused to his friend's absence, but he couldn't care about that now, all that mattered to him was that his baby girl, his best friend, was in the hospital and he wasn't the first to be there. That he was going to be the last to arrive. That he could lose her without her knowing... _

_He sped to the hospital and parked in front of the emergency room not giving a damn if the SUV got towed. All that mattered was his baby girl. His baby girl... _

"We're losing her!" the medic said as they charged the electric voltage to bring her back. "Sir, I need you to let go of her hand. I need to work on her."

Derek couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the monitors as he watched her flat line. "No, don't you dare leave me baby girl. I love you. Don't you leave me."

"Clear!" they shocked her and there was no response. "I need another charge."

Derek began to panic watching them work on her. He saw the hospital approaching and he grasped onto her cot asking God, mercy and his Penelope to come back to him.

"Clear!" shocking her again, her heart beat returned. Taking a sigh of relief the medic looked at the broken man in front of him and said "She isn't out of the woods, but this is a good sign. She needs prayers and support now. She needs to know she has something or someone to return to."

"She's always had me. I don't think she knows that though," Derek whispered as his tears fell upon her face. "Baby girl return to your man and I promise I will never let you go a day without believing that you are more than just must solace, you are my world. You hear me? I love you Penelope Garcia."

The ambulance doors opened and the medics took her with speed. Derek followed and kept his eyes on his baby girl.

"What do we got?" the doctor asked looking at her injuries. "Is she from the explosion?"

"Yes doctor, we believe that she could have a possible collapsed lung and some head trauma. Her ankle is fractured and we lost her once on the ride here."

The medical team took her vitals and the doctor nodded saying, "She needs surgery now. We need to stop one problem at a time." The nurses began rolling her away through double doors and when Morgan went to follow he was stopped. "Sir, you need to be back in the waiting room now. We will call you when the patient -"

"Penelope Garcia." Derek growled harshly.

"Penelope is out of surgery. Are you her next of kin?"

"Yes, I am her husband." Derek said keeping his eyes on the closed doors.

"Okay Mr. Garcia, we will call for you once she is out of surgery." The doctor turned from him and went to fix this very broken patient.

"Mr. Garcia, huh?" The paramedic that drove them to the hospital looked at the broken man and smirked at him. "Don't worry I won't say a thing. Just mention you are both getting your rings resized to your boss who appears to be at the end of the hall." The medic laughed and walked away silently wishing that this woman would make it through this.

Derek moved without thinking and without thought. He kept moving forward. That was all he could do. He met the eyes of Hotchner and Reid and was confused as to why Reid was only looking at his shirt. Looking down he saw blood all over his torso and arms and realized that it was Garcia's blood, his baby girl's blood. Paling, he moved to the nearest trash can and threw up all he could manage. He couldn't lose her. She was his God given solace. God wouldn't take her from him now, would he?


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi and Prentiss moved toward the garage and observed Garcia's cadillac. Everything seemed untouched, except for when they looked at the steering wheel. Instead of it being the old traditional wheel, a wheel with an air bag was installed. Rossi looked at Emily and asked, "Do you know if Garcia has had any work done to Ester recently?"

"No, she actually was debating selling her for better case mileage." Emily looked at the car and studied the steering wheel. It was too new, too perfect. _Time to shoot the Messenger_ flashed through her mind and she motioned Rossi to stand back. Looking around, she saw a phone booth. "David, give me the phone book from the booth!"

Rossi ran and grabbed the book handing it to Prentiss gently. "Now if I am right, the note attached to her vehicle will make sense." Emily threw down the phone book and a gun emerged from the steering wheel. A shot fired right through the neck cover and across the lot. Looking at David, Emily said, "That shot was meant for Garcia. She was their focus point."

Clenching his teeth, he looked around the parking structure and sighed. "Why Garcia? How is she in any relation to this organization?"

"Do you think they may have done their research and decided to hunt down the FBI's technical analyst? Penelope is the core of the technology in this field. If they were to go after the heart of the organization, they would have succeeded entirely by eliminating her."

"Where could she have met them?"

"Coffee shop, grocery store, department store, she could have encountered these people doing anything." She sighed and started moving toward the exit looking for JJ. "Rossi, call Reid and ask if he Morgan knows if Garcia has volunteered at any more counseling centers in the past 3 months. Those who go to these meetings are vulnerable and are looking for belonging. If they found out anything about Garcia, that may have set off the trigger."

Rossi nodded and moved out of the structure quickly for a better signal. Prentiss noticed the news teams departing and was relieved that they didn't need to play buffer anymore. Finding JJ, she saw her on the phone and stood back giving her privacy.

"Will?"

"JJ, I am so relieved. You weren't in the fire?" Will took a sigh of relief as he held their sleeping son closely.

"Yes, Im fine physically. I won't be home for a while." She felt her heart rate increase and her palms grow sweaty.

"JJ, what happened? Im sure Hotch would let you go home."

"Will, its Penelope. She's..."

"She's? She's what JJ?"

"She's been hurt. Morgan found her. She... I don't know what I am going to do if she is gone. She's my sister in so many ways, Will."

"She's going to be okay, cher. She has seen times like these before. How is Morgan handling this?" Will walked through their house and put their son in his toddler bed.

"I don't know, he looked so frightened. I just, I don't know how any of us will handle it if she doesn't make it through this." Looking up she saw Prentiss wiping her eyes staring at the damage. "Will, I need to go."

"Do you need me babe?" He asked.

"I will call if I do. Love you." Hanging up the phone she moved toward her friend and gave her a hug, "What are you thinking about Emily?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you are right, JJ. If anything happens to Garcia, I don't know what will happen."

"Any updates from Hotch?"

"No, but Rossi and I took a look at her car. There was a gun planted in her car to shoot her when she sat in the drivers seat. She was targetted."

"What? Why Penelope?"

"That we don't know yet. We need to figure this out and fast!"

"Ladies, I think we should go to the hospital. We are needed." Rossi said looking at the quiet women.

Nodding, they made their way to Rossi's SUV and they made their way to the hospital.

Derek's leg was bouncing wildly as the fourth hour passed. There was no word and he saw nurses go in and out of the hospital doors masked and marked with blood, blood he shared with them, his baby girl's. He couldn't think of the case. He couldn't think of anything but memories of him and his Penelope. He thought of her smile, her kindness, her selflessness, her light. He called her his God given solace, his Goddess, his baby girl, but what did that really mean? Could he be honest with her and himself when she woke up? He knew he would live in regret every day of his life if she didn't make it through the surgery.

Hotchner and Reid were watching Derek while waiting for any news of the Garcia. After receiving Rossi's call about limiting information, Reid looked at Morgan and thought of ways to breach the conversation about her. "So Morgan..."

Morgan was staring a picture of him and his Baby Girl at their most recent christmas party. They had been so happy, their typical flirtatious selves. He had kissed her that night under the mistletoe, but she had Lynch. She wouldn't leave her boyfriend for him, right? He kissed her softly, smiled for the camera while holding her close and then dutifully released her when her wimpy man turned the corner. When he heard his name he only nodded at Reid but kept his gaze on his Penelope's smile.

"Morgan, do you know if Garcia has added more counseling centers to her volunteer lists?"

His head shot up and he looked at his young friend in alarm. "How do you know about that? Thats personal to Pen."

"Derek, after Battle, we all had to track her to make sure she was safe."

"And you didn't think I was able to take care of her," he growled standing and looking down on Spencer.

"No, but it isn't like she is yours in any socially stated format. I mean there is flirtation but nothing concrete..."

"Nothing concrete!" Derek slammed his hand against the wall in frustration and Reid and Hotchner stood in alert. "I told her I loved her! She is my God given solace! She's... She's... She's in..." Derek felt his heart racing and he could barely breathe.

"Morgan you need to calm down," Hotch said as in a calm tone hoping the ease his friend's frustrations. He saw the rest of his team come through the elevator doors and motioned at them to stay calm and enter the room quietly.

"She can't leave me. Not when.. not when she doesn't..."

"You can tell her when she wakes up. You just need to stay calm."

"She bled in my arms. I couldn't protect her again." Morgan felt his heart tear piece by piece.

"None of us could have predicted this, Derek. We thought we solved the case. We thought it was over."

"I can't lose her." Derek laid his head against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Garcia?"

Derek's attention turned to the doctor and everyone's eye brows shot up at the name. Reid looking at JJ asked her, "Really, Mr. Garcia?"

Derek looked at the doctor and searched for any indication of success or failure. He wanted her safe and he wanted to be near her.

"First, let me inform you that Mrs. Garcia is in for an interesting recovery. Her foot will be placed in a cast in a few hours. We had to stabilize the injury by inserting metal bars for appropriate growth to reset her bones. She will be in a cast for the next six weeks. Her wound to her side scared us often through the surgery. It appears that two of her ribs punctured her lung and her blood loss was dramatic. That is was caused her to flat line in the ambulance. We were able to stop the bleed and she is now able to breathe on her own. She seems to have hit her head and there was significant bruising to her brain. We are hoping that this won't have any lasting damages. We won't know how much this will effect her until she wakes up."

"But she will wake up?" JJ asked speaking for the first time since they entered the hospital.

"Yes, but her body is healing, we don't know how long it will take for her to respond or even awaken. We will grow concerned if she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours."

Growling, Derek looked up at the doctor and said, "48 hours? That is two days!"

"Yes Sir, but she has significant injuries. This isn't something to take lightly."

"Take lightly..."

"Derek, calm down."

"Mr. Garcia, I have informed the nursing staff to allow you unlimited visitation, but if you continue with this hostile behavior, I may just have to change my mind."

Taking a breath and unclenching his fists, Derek looked up at the doctor with sad eyes. Choking on his words, he asked, "What can I do to bring her back to me?"

"Talk to her, hold her hand, give her mind reasons to return. The brain is more powerful then any of us understand."

"Statisically, our brain does 20 times more work in our unconscious than when we are awake and observing our surroundings."

The doctor smirked at the young man expelling this random data. "You are correct, sir. Now until Mrs. Garcia wakes up, I must ask that she has no more than two visitors with her at once until she wakes up. Once she is out of recovery, a nurse will come to take you back, Mr. Garcia. My name is Doctor Juliet Ford if you have any questions." With that she walked away preparing to observe her very loved patient.

After they all said thank you to the doctor, they looked to Hotch for instruction. Almost smirking at the situation, Hotch looked at his team with sad eyes. "She is going to make it, we have to believe it. However our hours won't be wisely spent if all of us are at the hospital. We all need rest. I suggest we meet at my apartment tomorrow morning for a briefing to discuss our options. Hopefully the bureau informs me of our new location until our building is repaired. Morgan..."

"Im not leaving her, Hotch." He said looking at the doors.

"Yes, but you do need rest. I can ask if they can bring a cot for you to sleep on while you are next to Garcia. Prentiss, can you create a schedule for us to come and stay with Garcia so someone is with her at all times. Once she wakes up, we are going to need her to give us any information about what happened prior to the explosion. This has been a big day for all of us, let's just take a breather. Morgan, call me if there is any change to Penelope's condition. I will be here at 10 AM."

Rossi and JJ made their way in the front position eagerly awaiting their long lost beds. Reid followed them and pulled out his phone, dialing a newer number and relaxed when he heard a kind yet concerned hello on the other line. "Can I see you, Rebecca. I just..."

"No need to explain. I will text you the address. Drive carefully and I will see you soon." is what he heard before a dial tone. He didn't know what he was getting himself into meeting this girl, but he couldn't wait to see her tonight.

Emily and Aaron were the last to leave and as they entered the elevator, he grasped her hand tightly, needing to know she was beside him and thankful to God that she hadn't been in the BAU.

As for Morgan, he sat down and stared at their photo once again. Minutes felt like hours as he waited to see his goddess. He just wanted to see her, to touch her and believe she wasn't going to leave him tonight. "Mr. Garcia, she's ready." is all he heard before he made his way down the long white hall.


	5. Chapter 5

With every step, he felt his heart quicken. The hall way seemed to be going for miles. He heard the nurse tell him that Penelope would be in ICU until she wakes up and then the doctor can determine her treatment. He kept his eye straight ahead following the small nurse to his Goddess's room. They stopped and he met the eyes of his nurse who told him this was her room. Looking through the glass and entering the doors was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Entering the room, his heart plummeted to his stomach as he took in his baby girl's appearance.

She was hooked to countless wires. Her left arm had the IV wires hooked to her and he saw her pulse in the monitors. Her broken ankle was elevated and he saw some of her creamy ivory leg. He saw the bandages upon her legs that healed her scrapes and cuts. There was significant bruising along her legs and right arm from where she had landed. Her face was bandaged and her skin was far more pale than usual. Without a stitch of make up she possessed an innocence they don't see often in their line of work. Moving closer to her, his hand shook as he went to hold her left hand, the same hand he was afraid to hold after she had been shot by Battle. Swallowing he grasped her hand and felt the bandage that covered her damaged side. He breath was shaky as he leaned his face into the crevice that was between her head and her neck. Her hair still smelled like the sunshine and he felt his tears escape his eyes and fall onto her gown.

The nurse who had been checking her vitals watched the broken man in front of her and was stunned by the love emitting from him. In her field, it wasn't often that there is so much love and devotion. Families tend to get together in times of great celebration or tragedy in her experience. This couple seemed to break that theory. Though this woman was suffering, she knew that if she were to not make this that this could possibly end this man before her. Taking a breath, she said, "Mrs. Garcia is a lucky woman. From her chart it seems that she has cheated death twice. Lets hope for the best."

Derek lifted his head from the safety of his baby girl and nodded at the nurse. "Thank you."

"My name is Nurse Austin if you have any questions or concerns. We will take good care of your wife sir."

Nodding, he turned his attention back to his Penelope and sat in the chair beside her bed. Holding her hand, he gave his surrounding a once over before he looked back at her and broke down. "My Penelope, this wasn't supposed to happen to you. I promise from this moment on that I will make every day the best day of your life. I want you to know you have always had my heart, my spirit, and my happiness at your graceful fingertips. I need you to wake up baby girl. I promise I will settle down and scream my love for you from the top of the highest building in this world. We can go back to Chicago and spend a holiday with my family. We can talk about maybe reconnecting with yours in California. Maybe soon you can decide you want to be my wife and we can choose one of my properties here in Virginia to raise our family. Couldn't you see it? A little girl who looks just like you. A little boy who has your smirk. Get Clooney a new friend to play with. We can have this, but you need to wake up baby. Please don't leave me. I love you, Penelope Garcia, please don't leave me." Derek felt himself grow drowsy and he placed his head beside her on the bed and found himself falling asleep rather quickly. His grip didn't loosen from his Goddess's hand, but he hoped he could dream of their future.

Spencer pulled up the gated apartment complex and took a deep breath wondering if this was the best decision. He had never been one to be in the dating scene and didn't want to risk hurting her or getting hurt. When he noticed flashing lights of waiting cars behind him, he took a breath and dialed the four digit code to open the old gate. Looking for apartment 23B, he found the 23 structure and parked somewhat close. He felt bad for not having flowers or chocolate for her, but he really didn't know if she liked those things. He didn't know much about Rebecca really other than she was the beautiful waitress who serves him delicious breakfast and a smile who wasn't quite sure what she wanted in life but was saving money to travel to Australia for a bit to maybe find some answers. Taking a breath and putting on his purple scarf, Reid exited his vehicle and made his way to her apartment.

Rebecca was talented in many forms. She didn't want to be bound to one area of expertise at her age. She was young and was finding herself. She had earned her certificate in massage therapy 7 months ago and had missed practicing her light craft. Remembering the hurt and tension in Spencer's eyes, she set up the living room with candles and oils as she prepared the bed for his arrival.

Pacing in front of the door slightly, Reid debating turning around but he clumsily knocked over a plant and it rolled and shattered down her brick stairway. Rebecca, hearing the noise, opened the door to meet an adorable yet flustered Doctor Spencer Reid. Smirking, she said, "Why Doc, won't you come in?"

Awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets, he entered her apartment and picked up on the pictures of her family and friends she had on her walls. None of her color schemes seemed to be consistent. Breathing in the smells of vanillas and lavenders, he felt his body relax as she removed his coat and scarf from him and placed them in the front closet. "I always loved you in purple, doc."

He laughed nervously as he took in the scene of candles, a massage bed and what appeared to be oils. Looking at her quizzically, he asked, "Um, Rebecca, what's going on here?"

"I am a person who is in tune with people's emotions. When I saw you today I felt your nervousness, your worry, your anger, your frustration and your pain." She slowly moved Spencer to the bed and sat him down onto the table and began untying his purple tie. "If you let me," she brushed a kiss upon his left cheek, "I can ease your tension and your pain. Maybe you can have a night's sleep not plagued with the demons I know haunt you."

Meeting her chocolate eyes, he only found genuine concern and desire to help him. "Becca..."

Kissing him on his other cheek, she moved her hands down and began unbuttoning his shirt. Placing delicate kisses upon his nervous chest as she opened his shirt, she placed a ghostly present kiss upon his lips and demanded he lay on his back. Without much argument from him, he laid on his back enjoyed the sound of her breathing. She was focused on what appeared to be massage oils and smirked as she tapped her foot wildly while she made a decision. Rubbing her hands together to warm the oil, she started applying pressure to his tense and unforgiving muscles. "Shhh... relax for me, Doc. Enjoy the ride."

The massage sent him into a peace he hadn't felt for years. The oils she used smelled of pineapple and coconut. It took him back to the smells of Miami when they had to deal with the case of Adam. He began remembering how tough the case was on him and he felt his mind being pulled in a multitude of directions.

Rebecca sensed that he was becoming alert and she moved her hands through his messy hair and gripped the roots to ease the tensions in his mind. "Relax Spencer. Its just you and me tonight. Just breathe. No one can hurt you now."

Taking a calm breath, he allowed himself the selfish pleasure of enjoying Rebecca's hands on his body. They were healing the very core of him and he felt himself being taken away with ease that had been foreign to his young mind.

After an hour of absorbing his tension and pain, Rebecca grew weary. She heard a slight snore and she chuckled. They always called her magic hands in school. "Doc, you awake?" No response. She moved to wash her hands and knew he would be safe and unconscious for a while. She went to her bedroom and made the bed nice and neat. Her orange and black stripped cat, Kitty, was sleeping on her pillow and she shooed her away. The cat gave her a grumpy look but moved toward the kitchen obediently. Rebecca changed the pillow case and set a glass of water by the night stand. She returned to Spencer and carefully began leading him to her bed. She took off his shoes and socks and nervously removed his pants and was struck with laughter to finding Goofy boxers beneath his slacks. It eased her heart to know he still possessed a childlike innocence she had believe he lost through his job. He mumbled to himself and carefully breathed into her pillow. She gave him a kind smile and a feather light kiss upon his lips while covering his now warm body. "Good night Spencer." Rebecca walked out of her room and closed the door making her way to her squeaky yet comfortable green couch and passed out to the smells of vanilla, coconut and Spencer.

Hotch pulled up to Emily's apartment and took a deep breath before turning off the ignition. Emily looked at him with concerned eyes and asked, "Have you called Jack?"

"It's three in the morning, I don't want to wake him now." He said with his typical low voice.

Nodding, she moved to leave the vehicle when he gripped her left hand tightly, "Please, can I come up. I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Emily smiled and gave him a quick yet passionate kiss. Leaving the moment she smiled and said, "Give me five minutes to pack and I will follow you in my car to your place. Your bed is softer than mine."

"Why your own car?" he asked looking at her with amused yet curious eyes.

"Do you really want JJ, Rossi and Reid asking where my car is tomorrow morning when they arrive at your place and Im already there?" When she saw his smirking face she laughed and exited the vehicle knowing that once again she was right. That fact annoyed him to no end, but seeing his Emily smile ease his heart so much tonight.

While he waited for Emily, he took out his recorder and began replaying the interrogation of Paul Tymes: _The heart of the system shall crumble and chaos will ensue. There is no action without purpose, no hope without light. One must stab the heart of the lion in order to achieve victory of their enemy, especially an enemy who uses unnatural weapons of Satan to achieve their means. The children of the right will always produce the desires of their fathers. _

_The desire of their fathers... _

Hotch moved to his note pad and wrote down notes that hopefully would ease their investigation and catch their unsub. As he watched Emily lock up her apartment for the evening, he knew that 9 AM wouldn't come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

7:45 came too early for Aaron and Emily. Aaron shook awake at the sound of his alarm and hit the snooze button with much force. Emily smiled into his chest and looked up to see him staring at the ceiling. Rubbing her thumb along his jaw, she asked him, "What are you thinking about?"

"The case. Garcia. Where I went wrong," he replied solemnly.

She rolled over him so her legs were on either side of his body and looked directly into his eyes. "This wasn't your fault. If we blame ourselves we will break apart and won't be able to solve this case. Garcia would have your ass if she knew you were blaming yourself. What we need to do is get out of this bed and get ready for our friends that are coming here so we can build a new profile. While I am in the shower, I think it would be a good time to call your son. Does that work for you, Agent Hotchner?"

He smiled up at his raven haired angel and placed a small kiss to her lips. "Yes mam. But..." he rolled them over so he settled above her and she laughed as he nipped at her collar bone. "I think I should join you in that shower."

"No you don't!" she yelped as he began tickling her sides. "Aaron, if you join me we will never get out when our friends arrive. And you aren't ready for them to know about us..."

He stilled his movements and looked at her sleepy yet dejected eyes. "Who says I am not ready for them to know about us?"

She gave him a sad chuckle and looked up at his tired face. Rubbing her hand along his face and placing a quiet kiss upon his lips, she looked into his eyes and replied, "Aaron, you can't tell me that you are ready for the team to know about us. We don't touch in public and you aren't the most forthcoming with your feelings. I don't want you to tell the team just so you can rationalize that this is easier for you. I want you to tell the team because you need to. That you need them to know you hold me at night. That you aren't ashamed or afraid of agency standards."

He rolled off her and exhaled loudly. Closing her eyes sadly, she got up off the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aaron, I don't want to fight with you. I care about you. Everything will be okay. Just call your son and I will see you after the shower." Giving him a quick kiss, she moved into the master bathroom quickly before he could grab her and make her stay.

It was coming on 8:30 and JJ decided that she wanted to pick up Spencer for the meeting at Hotch's. Spencer was her best friend here at the BAU other than Penelope. Before she met Will, she had considered making a move on the young doctor, but meeting Will was enough to stop her heart and see that there was another life than profiling criminals and releasing statements to the media. However throughout her experience at Quantico, she could always rely on Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. When Reid was abducted by Tobias, she couldn't help but blame herself. Once he was found, she and the team helped him through his post traumatic stress and the nightmares that cursed the young genius.

With Garcia in the hospital, she needed to be near her best friend. Knowing Reid was near helped ease the tensions of the situation. He would know what to say to make her believe in something concrete, something real in this surreal moment in their lives. With two cups of coffee in her hands, she made her way to Spencer's front door and rang the door bell. Minutes passed and he still didn't come to the door. "Sleepyhead, Hotch will have your ass if you don't wake up and go to this briefing." She set the coffee cups on the ledge of his porch and dialed the familiar number of Dr. Spencer Reid. After two rings, she didn't expect to hear the voice on the other line.

"Mmmm... hello?" A woman's voice came over the line.

Stuttering, JJ coughed and started speaking, "Im sorry, this is Spencer Reid's phone, correct?"

Rebecca's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. "Shit! Oh mmmmm... Im sorry... I must have picked up his phone instead of mine. Hold on a moment while I wake him... Spence..."

JJ's eyes widened as she made her way to her vehicle with the two cups of coffee and placed herself in her drivers seat. She listened to the little moments for this woman to get to her best friend, not missing when she said "Where is his shirt?"

Rebecca saw Kitty sleeping on Spencer's shirt and immediately reached for the lint remover. The cat woke up and ran frantically when she noticed her owner's tense movements. Rebecca moved into her bedroom and stared openly at her shirtless male companion. He had kicked off the blankets in the middle of the night and it only looked like he was covered by her cotton sheet. She felt a warm blush run up her neck and she stumbled and sat next to her new... friend? "Spencer... Spence you have a phone call."

Spencer woke up and smiled as he saw Rebecca's smiling face smile down upon him. He took the phone from her and held her hand for her to know he wanted her to stay by him. Groggily, he talked into the phone. "Hello?"

JJ had started her car and was driving toward Hotch's. "Spencer, it's JJ."

"Hey JJ, what's up?" he said stretching like a cat in Becca's bed.

"I was going to pick you up this morning, but when I rang your doorbell you didn't answer. I thought you slept in."

"Shit, JJ what time is it?"

"8:40 now," she replied with a laugh.

"Damn it! JJ I just woke up. Tell the team I will be there shortly. Shit... Damn it..."

With a laugh, JJ calmed her best friend through the phone. "Spence, I think they will understand. If anything you should be lucky Morgan isn't going to this briefing. He'd be giving you so much crap."

He felt a little light headed when he sat up so fast and found himself laying back down on Rebecca's soft bed. She was getting the lint off his shirt and found it frustrating that her cat had left so much fur on his shirt. "JJ, I will meet you at Hotch's. Please drive safely."

"Will do, Spencer." With that JJ hung up and laughed as she realized her young friend was quickly becoming a man.

Spencer hung up the phone and starred at Rebecca as she was fighting with his shirt. She was cursing to herself and at her cat. He couldn't believe her curvy body that was simply in a pair of boy shorts and an old theatre t-shirt. He didn't recognize the productions and took note to ask her about those soon.

She could feel his gaze on her and began to rant quietly. "Spencer, I am so sorry. I didn't know you had to leave this morning. You are lucky I can toast up a bagel because I made you a bagel with cream cheese. I hope you don't mind chocolate chip bagels. They are my favorite. I promise I will wash your clothes after last night. I have some old clothes of my brother's in my drawer that you can wear. Im sure you can change into something more professional after. Damn Kitty. I swear she loves men more than I do. The minute she sense the testosterone she snuggles and leaves all that damn hair..."

She was silenced when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her speechless. He was significantly taller than her so she reached up to link her hand behind his neck. Pressing herself closer to him, she smiled when she heard him groan into their kiss. She moved them toward her bed and he tumbled upon her kissing down her sweet neck. "I need to go," he moaned as her hands were teasing his body expertly.

"You need to stay," she said pulling him closer to him. She began reaching for the bottom of her shirt when he stilled her movements.

"Rebecca, if you do that, I will get my ass kicked for not going to the briefing. Plus you deserve us to take this slowly. Not just jump into sex."

She sighed heavily and laid her head back on the pillow. Spencer held in his laughter as he changed into her brother's clothes. With a pair of sweatpants that had paint scattered onto them to an old Sacramento State sweatshirt, he looked in the mirror and laughed at his almost youthful appearance. Rebecca came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing between his shoulder blades. "Ah, a man after my own heart." She laughed and pulled him into the kitchen giving him his shoes and socks. "Can I make you coffee? I can't promise it won't be burnt."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss saying, "No, its okay. JJ bought me some. Um.. I don't know when I will be free next..."

"Call me when you are. You know Doctor Reid, there is such thing as text messaging when you are available!" She explained with an overly dramatic face. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss by her temple as he made his way to the coat rack. "Leave those, I'll wash them."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised by the offer.

"Absolutely. Gotta love laundry day! Now go before you get into trouble." Rebecca closed the door on him and looked at her filthy living room. Kitty was once again sitting on Spencer's clothes and looked at her with not so innocent eyes. "What am I doing, Kitty?" she asked herself as she made her way into the kitchen to start cleaning the appliances.

_The air was warm. The sun warmed the souls of the earth's inhabitants and the view of the water was beyond perfect. It was a sandy shoreline where it only seemed to be only them, no outside disruptions, no cell phones, no cases. Just them. _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" _

_Derek turned this attention to the little boy running toward him and lifted him up into his arms. "What are you doing little man?" he asked staring down into his eyes. _

_"Daddy, Jade and Mommy and me made a castle for the babies! It will be their house!" _

_With a chuckle he asked them, "Why won't they stay at our house Trey?" _

_With a very dramatic eye roll, Trey replied, "Daddy, the babies need their own house! We have our house! Maybe they can have Clooney!" _

_"No way little man," Penelope said waddling to the boy and his father. "Your new siblings will be moving with us." She took the young boy in her arms and Jade came up to her father wrapping him in a huge hug. She looked just like her mother except with his warm skin. Everything about Jade screamed kindness and love in her 7 years of life. Trey looked just like his father but had his mother's passion for trouble and adventure. His 4 year old self was a mess of trouble for his alert parents. _

_"But mama..."_

_"No buts! You will love playing with your new siblings. Okie dokie artichokie?" _

_When Trey pulled out his bottom lip, Penelope immediately bit it softly and Trey's eyes widened in alarm. _

_Jade laughed at her mother and pressed a hand to her growing stomach. Looking at her father, she said, "Daddy, I think they are moving! I think I feel them!" _

_"Really, Princess?" he asked looking lovingly at his wife. _

_"Yep, your children are causing me a whole bunch of problems for me today handsome. I think they think they are at Disneyland!"_

_"Disneyland!" Both kids yelled clapping happily at their father. _

_"Soon, kids, soon. Now go play," he said letting his two oldest children go and play. He took a seat and pulled his baby girl into his arms. Giving her a passionate kiss, she smiled and grabbed his hand tightly. _

_"Not that I mind, handsome, but what was that for?" _

_"I just wanted to kiss my beautiful pregnant wife, is that okay with you, woman?" He said raising his eye brows are her. _

_She laughed and replied, "Anything hot stuff, anytime."_

_He held her close as they watched their two other children play in the sand. His hand reached down and kissed her left hand, paying particular focus to this ring that symbolized that she would forever be his. _

_"Hot stuff, you know you've done that since the moment you placed that ring on my finger." She said smiling up at her Chocolate Adonis. _

_"And I will until the day I die," he said kissing the side of her head. _

_Their kids ran up to them and Trey sat beside his dad yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" _

_"Yes, little man?"_

_"Did you see the puppy?"_

_"No, what puppy?" he looked around the grounds looking for this mystery dog. _

_"Daddy! The dog barked and licked me and he was like big and grey and daddy he was like BEEP BEEP BEEP!" _

_He looked at the boy confused and said, "Trey, you mean woof! woof! woof!" _

_Trey looked at him like he was nuts and said "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" _

Derek opened his eyes and found himself next to his baby girl praying she would wake up. Sighing to himself, he kissed her hand, forehead and lips and rubbed her unbruised cheek softly. "One day, baby girl. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily threw on an outfit from the clothes she had in Aaron's closet. She took in her appearance in the mirror and reminded herself to compartmentalize her emotions. Now was certainly not the time to start breaking down her relationship with Aaron, what she wanted and what they needed. Vulnerability was too present this morning. He was a typical man who had no clue what his actions do to women. She made up their bed and sat looking a photo of the two of them he kept in his drawer. It was after a case and she had convinced him to go out for drinks with the rest of the team. One beer turned into two and soon there was no way any of them were driving. She had given Garcia her camera earlier in the night and had "wanted evidence that Hotch could relax and have fun" with normal people. They were holding onto each other and leaning against the bar for support. When the team turned away he gave her a quick yet mind blowing kiss. It was the moment when things had changed.

Moving to put the photo away, she noticed an old frame looking up at her. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the photo. In the frame was an image of Aaron, Haley and Jack when Jack was a new born. Aaron was looking down on his family with pride and love and Haley looked at the camera with a million dollar smile. Emily's heart stopped when she realized that she was never going to be taking Haley's place in Aaron's life. Haley was his first love. Emily is here to play whatever role Aaron needs her to be, but as she stated at the photo, she realized that she wasn't going to be Aaron's forever. He had that already.

She heard him telling Jack goodbye and he walking toward the bedroom. She quickly shut the drawer with the photo inside and stared down at her bare feet. Aaron had walked in as she was shuffling near his side of the bed. He heard her quietly cry in the shower when he knew Emily believed that the hot water would be loud enough to silence her. When he stepped toward her, she jumped up off the bed and started making her way toward the living room. When he reached for her arm, she pulled away as if she had been burned. "Please, not now Aaron," she pleaded softly, pain evident in her voice.

He looked at her as he made his way backwards toward the night stand. Keeping eye contact with her, he pulled out the old photo from his past and sighed heavily when he realized she had seen the photo. He watched her movements as stone bricks of strength towered over her appearance. Emily grew rigid with tension and her eyes were glassy with distance. She moved away from him slowly, keeping eye contact but praying that she could breathe in the next room. Aaron threw the photo down on the bed and moved toward her. "Em..."

"Please," she asked, closing her eyes not wanting to deal with this.

He stepped closer to her, deciding if it would be safe to touch her, if that would be enough. He lowered his head in an attempt to catch her gaze when the door bell rang out throughout the apartment.

"Saved by the bell, eh?" Emily said looking up into his eyes with professionalism and a guarded gaze.

"Emily..."

"Not now. I need to get the muffins from the back of my car. I forgot them when I arrived here this morning, remember?" She asked setting up the scene for their co-workers.

With a disappointed nod, he stepped away from her and went to open the door and watched as she put on her jacket to get the muffins from her car. He just wondered if that was a sign that she was debating leaving their new relationship behind over a drawer of memories.

Hotch opened the door to find Rossi and JJ smiling at him. Surprised, he asked them, "What is there to smile about this morning?"

Letting them in the house as Emily exited through the fire escape, Rossi explained to him, "Apparently our Doctor Spencer Reid is going to be late for our briefing this morning."

Surprised, his eyebrows arched and gave JJ as questioning gaze. She added instantly, "I went to pick up Spencer this morning because I knew he would be taking what happened to Pen hard. However he didn't answer. I assumed he was still asleep, so I dialed his number..."

"And a woman answered his phone!" Rossi said excitedly.

"A woman answered whose phone?" Emily said entering the apartment with muffins in tow.

"Reids!" Emily said laughing. "I heard her moan when she answered and ask "Where is is shirt?" He seemed quite relaxed when I talked to him this morning."

Taking in the information, Aaron looked at his co-workers and asked, "How should we play this? Angry or teasing?"

"I would guess he is expecting angry. I think we should play dumb for a bit," Rossi said looking at his friends who were hungry for muffins.

Laughing, Prentiss looked at JJ and said, "If there are hickeys we should offer him a comb or make up."

JJ smirked and said, "We should only talk to him with sultry voices and call him Doc or Spence! That's what the woman called him over the line."

Taking a seat at the dining room table, Hotch motioned to the team to sit down and discuss their thoughts for who could be the source of these problems. "Now, this morning I was listening to the interrogation again and Tymes mentioned something unusual." Playing back the audio recorder they listened as he described how the children shall always finish the work of their fathers. "Now, have we looked at the children of Tymes or the other leaders?"

"No, we only assumed the leaders were the actors," JJ replied.

"Rossi, I want you and Prentiss to go the local police station and do some investigating on the children of those in charge. I also want you to analyze the new hires into the Quantico Branch of the BAU in the past six months to a year. From what I have seen from the damages, this appears to be an inside job or at least gained assistance from people on the inside."

"What about..." JJ began but everyone looked up as Spencer entered the apartment.

Clad in an older college sweatshirt and sweats with grey Converse, Spencer Reid was a complete mess in comparison to how he usually dresses. Reid nervously looked up at the clock that read 9:23 and looked awkwardly at this team mates, "Morning... I brought bagels."

Everyone was in a minor shock at Reid's disheveled appearance. His hair was every direction however he looked more refreshed than he had in years. The clothes made him look young in comparison to the group and that he should be studying math instead of chasing killers.

"Thank you," Hotch said looking back at JJ's direction. "About?"

"About Penelope, Sir," she asked.

"Prentiss has developed a visiting schedule for her time at the hospital. Reid, I want you and I to try and convince Morgan to go home and shower at some point today. He needs to be at his best to not only help us catch this unsub, but encourage Garcia's recovery. Prentiss." He motioned to her and she took over the conversation.

"Thank you, from what I could tell the visitation hours in the hospital are from 10 AM to 10 PM. Our FBI status does not give us clearance at this time for Garcia's surveillance. From what I understand, the only reason Derek has 24 hours privileges is that the staff is under the impression that Derek is her husband."

"That and the nursing staff is terrified yet incredibly attracted to him," Reid added, smacking his lips together which were still burning after leaving Rebecca.

JJ noticed her best friend's movements and looked at Emily with questioning eyes, "Emily, do you smell coconut?"

Tilting her head to the side, she took a deep breath and smiled toward JJ's direction. "Yes, I smell coconut, but I also smell pineapple and... is that lavender and vanilla? JJ, where did you get your new body wash?"

"Oh it isn't me!" JJ said lifting her hands in defense, "I am all about Dove." They ladies turned their attention to Dr. Spencer Reid who was blushing furiously.

Rossi, deciding to take a stab at the situation looked at Reid and asked him, "Did you shower this morning or does your natural body oil produce glitter?" He motioned toward Spencer's neck and Spencer immediately covered the evidence.

"You have been smacking and licking your lips nervously so you are either thirsty or are trying to remove something from your lips. I am leaning toward the second option because you have a cup of coffee and a glass of water directly in front of you," Hotch added staring at the young man.

Standing up, Reid looked at his co-workers who were staring at him curiously with humor and knowledge behind their eyes. "Her name is Rebecca, and ladies my lips are killing me! I know I am not allergic to chocolate chips or cream cheese so what is wrong with me?" He asked.

JJ and Emily moved toward him and moved his sweatshirt to the side, seeing lip shaped marks upon his neck. The area around each kiss was swollen and irritated. Knowingly, the ladies looked at the young man with smiles on their faces. "Tingler!" they said at the same time.

"Tingler?" Rossi asked and Aaron moved closer to look at the young man more closely.

"Women use lip venom, otherwise known as tingler, to plump their lips and sometimes use it warm more sensitive part of their body before a sexual encounter," Emily informed the team. Aaron looked at her closely to look for any chance of a lie and didn't find one.

"It seems that Miss Rebecca used some tingler on Spence and he has had a lasting reaction."

"When will this go away?" he asked moving to it his head.

"Well, Mr. Tropical Rainforest, after a shower you should be fine. But unless you plan on staying in doors for a few days, don't use tingler on your fair sensitive skin," JJ said smacking him playfully in the chest.

Catching his flustered gaze, Hotch spoke sternly, "Now that we know about Dr. Reid's nightly activities, let's focus on Penelope's visiting schdule."

"Yes," Emily said gathering her notes. "JJ, I want you to go first from 10 till 1230. Reid, you are next shift from 1230 to 3. Knowing Morgan he won't be leaving Garcia's side so please bring lunch. This will also give you time to shower. Dave, I want you at the hospital from 3 to 530. I will come to the hospital from 530 to 8 and Hotch maybe you can convince Morgan to get some dinner or something on his stomach from 8-10 while you watch Pen. I know he trusts us all but he may have a better chance of leaving you are with her."

"Good work Prentiss. When members of our team are with Penelope, the others are going to be investigating. I still want Rossi and Prentiss to look into that information at the police station. Strauss informed me this morning that the Quantico police department is well aware of our situation and will help us until we have a new work space. Normally Spencer I would ask you to help me look at the crime scene, but you really need to change and shower."

The team laughed as Spencer drank water hoping to ease the burning upon his lips. " JJ, I want you to talk to Derek to see if he knows anything from the small talk he had with Garcia that could lead us to a new direction. We need to catch these guys soon. If they follow their pattern, there will be another attack tomorrow and my guess there will be more people involved. I want you all to call me if you have any new leads. Now, time to work."

Morgan had woken up at 8:53 holding his baby girl's hand. Her head was leaning toward his direction as she slept and he studied her features, memorizing every eyelash and every curve to her gorgeous self. She seemed so vulnerable yet beautiful in her sleep and he couldn't help but wish that he had done things differently, that he wasn't lying about being her husband.

He turned the TV on in the room and was laughing when he found Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman playing on TBS. Looking at his baby girl, he remembered when she brought that to his apartment after a case and he laughed at the cover. What man goes around pretending to be a woman unless you are a delusional serial killer? he asked himself when looked at the case.

_They laid on his couch, his arm around her shoulders and her head upon his chest. His hand was playing with her curls and he laughed every time this damn Orlando guy came upon the screen. His baby girl would moan and writhe on top of him dramatically staring at the braided man on screen. _

_"Hot stuff, God, where is my Orlando?" she asked staring at the screen. _

_Laughing he gave her a kiss on the top of her head and said, "One day he'll come around Goddess. I don't think he's ready for your confidence and beauty woman."_

_Smirking into his chest she stared at the screen with open lust in her eyes, "Oh the bad things I would do with that man... ah, Im sure I'd be arrested!"_

_"Woman..." he said, holding her closer hoping she'd get the hint and shut up. _

_"Ah, kissing those lips, being held with that body, it would be the second best feeling in the world." She said sighing happily into his chest. _

_Surprised, he looked down at his Goddess who seemed to have closed her eyes and began resting upon him. "Now what is the best feeling in the world, Baby?"_

_"That is for me to know my love and for you to maybe one day figure out." She said smirking up at him. _

_"You tease," he said putting his attention back on the film right as Madea began arguing with the Ol' Joe. _

"Woman, I love you, but you would need to do some convincing if we name one of our children Orlando." Derek said with a laugh. Kissing her hand slowly, he watched as this Orlando fellow seemed to be playing all of his cards right. He said I love you with the stars, candles and wine. He remembered when Penelope told him men in real life aren't that creative. He tried to defend himself and the male population but came up short to her poor experiences with men. Men were shallow or only looking for a quick lay in her eyes. Placing a soft kiss upon her lips, he fixed her hair and tightened his grip on her hand. "When you wake up, Penelope, I promise I am going to show you what it is like to be loved by a real man. A man who loves you for every beautiful quality and for every imperfection. We'll take a visit to all of my properties and decide which one we like best for our family. I will give the world baby girl. I just need you to wake up for our fairy tale."


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan was sitting beside his Penelope, the movie just wrapping up. He smiled when he remembered how she always referenced the "Officer and a Gentleman" style ending. Touching her face softly, he was brought back to Alaska after the teen killer.

_"I think I am going to stay on the job a little while longer."_

_She smiled up at him comically and asked him smartly, "Yeah, how much longer?"_

_Leaning closer to her, their noses almost touching, "Every day of my life."_

_He could see her walls crumbling around her and she playfully punched him against his chest. "I kinda love you, Derek Morgan." She wiped her tears from her eyes and bowed her head down._

_Pulling her into his chest, he kissed the top of her curly red hair and replied, "And I kinda love you Penelope Garcia." He stared off into the distance, appreciating the feeling of holding his red delicious so close to him in this moment. _

"I wasn't kidding when I said I love you, Penelope Garcia. I never would joke about my love for you. Im sorry for us getting distracted along the way." Pressing a tender kiss upon their joined hands, he touched her soft red hair and stared down at her with desire to love her and to see her brown eyes stare up at him. "I swear to you, when you wake up, you and I will be unstoppable. But I need you to do one thing for me. Just open those pretty brown eyes of yours. Please baby girl, I need you. Please."

There was a knock on the side panel of the door and Derek assumed it was Nurse Austin coming in to check her vitals. He was surprised to see JJ staring at him with sad eyes. He looked at her defeated stance and moved his attention to the sleeping Penelope. "Any change?" she asked stepping closer to the bed.

"No, but the doctor said that talking helps. If she has something to come back for, she will wake up sooner." Derek rubbed his thumb along her wrist and placed shaky kisses upon their joined hands.

"Morgan, you have to know that Penelope has plenty to come back for. She will make it through this. I promise you that." JJ rubbed her sorrow filled friend's shoulders and was troubled by how much tension she felt in his neck and shoulders. "Wow, I should have Reid refer you to his massage therapist."

Confused, Derek turned his attention to JJ who had a smirk on her face and she gave Penelope a delicate kiss upon her cheek. "Reid has a massage therapist?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I went to pick up our best friend this morning for the briefing, but not only was he not home, but when I called his cell a sleeping Rebecca answered his phone."

Derek laughed and said, "That's our kid, finally getting some."

"We gave him a lot of crap about it this morning when he showed up with tingler on his lips, glitter oil all over his body that smelled like the caribbean and old college sweats we know aren't his." JJ smiled when she noticed her friend and colleague loosening up for the first time since the explosion.

"You hear that, baby girl. Boy genius finally got some," he said kissing their joined hands.

JJ studied the profiler in front of her and saw nothing but devotion and love in his mannerisms. She knew that getting him to do anything he wouldn't want to would be difficult, but the urgency of this case was too high to shut the team down completely. They were down one member physically, another emotionally, they didn't need to lose more. "Derek, do you know if Pen said anything strange about the case to which there are other paths for possible unsubs?"

Derek grew tense once again and looked down at his baby girl. "This seemed to be a quick job. She sounded suspicious that we were able to track their bank statements quickly and suddenly, but we just assumed they were growing lazy. Do you think that they wanted us to follow the trap to Tymes for this to plan to go into effect?"

"Its definitely a possibility. Do you know if Pen has mentioned meeting anyone in her counseling events that is particularly strange or suspicious?"

Laughing down at his baby girl and meeting JJ's eyes once again, he replied, "You know Pen, JJ. No one is too strange or too different for Penelope Garcia. Its just another person to love and reach out to." He stood up and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and looked at his friend with tired eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom, will you not leave her please?"

"Sure," she said watching him look down at Penelope reverently as if he asked her a silent permission. He walked down the hall, even though the bathroom in the room was the closest one. He knew the JJ needed time with Garcia and that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

JJ looked down at her best friend and studied her injuries. Tears began gathering into her eyes as she listened to her friend's heart beat create the noise in the small room. Doctors and nurses seemed to be flying past her room as Penelope continued recovering. The bruising upon her face caused JJ to cringe and she was startled to see the bloody bandage covering her ribs. It was another moment she was close to losing her best friend.

_JJ felt Garcia's tight grip on her hand as she watched her friends leave her room. She quickly glanced up as she heard Derek slam his hand into the wall and watched Reid attempt to calm his passionate friend. JJ turned her attention back to her injured best friend and gave her a sad smile. "What do you need, Pen?" _

_Garcia looked up at her best friend sadly and began fiddling with her fingers, a nervous act she caught her doing from time to time to ease a situation. "Jay, I need you to promise me that you guys won't treat me like a victim. That you won't let Derek get too emotional. That you will view this case like any other case."_

_Looking at her friend with sad eyes, she replied, "I can't control Morgan, but you have to know we are all emotionally invested in this case."_

_"When you are emotionally invested, you lose perspective and focus. You will all have a higher chance of getting injured thinking that way. If you can be detached you may have a chance of finding this bastard." Penelope looked away and JJ noticed two tears fall from her brown eyes. "I guess I wanted to believe that someone would want me and I let myself ignore the signs. I mean come on, no one in that league would honestly look at me."_

_"Pen..."_

_"You know its true. I know Derek didn't mean to hurt me, and I know I went out with this guy out of spite, but I wish for once I could believe that I could be someone's miracle, someone's reason for existing."_

_JJ felt tears climbing into her eyes and she kissed her friend on the cheek in a form of comfort and support. "Penelope Garcia, you don't know how loved you are. You can't see how desired you are and you are a fool to believe that a particular agent wouldn't cross a smoky bar for you." _

_With a sad laugh, Penelope looked up at her beautiful blonde friend and squeezed her hand tightly. "You go get him JJ. Run like the wind!" _

_With a quiet smile JJ let go of her hand and returned back to the boy eagerly waiting to learn what Penelope wanted to tell her alone. _

"You continue to frighten me, Penelope Garcia. What kind of influence are you being Fairy Godmother?" JJ straightened her jacket and placed her hand in hers. "Pen, we need you to get up. I know that it may seem safer to sleep, and I promise you it probably is right now, but you have a lot of people who need you and a lot of people who love you wanting you to wake up. We need you to add your own little jabs into Reid for going to Rebecca's place last night. Henry asked me if you were going to see Toy Story 3 with him again. He really adores you, you know?"

JJ let go of her hand and felt the desire to pace the room in front of her. She looked at Penelope's broken ankle and let the tears burning her eyes escape her. "You know the teams a mess without you. Hotch sent Rossi and Prentiss to look up records information! You have my support to strangle him when you wake your beautiful ass up. Im sorry, Dave is practically a monkey on the computer! He would do better hitting it with a baseball bat than sending a document to print. And Prentiss looks like she is going to break down if you don't wake up. The three of us are the sexiest musketeers Quantico, Virginia has ever known. We need you, best friend."

Moving back to her best friend, she held her hand tight and brushed her hair off her stitched forehead. "You listen to me, Penelope, and you get this information into that hard headed brain of yours. Derek Morgan loves you more than you'd ever know. I don't think he has been able to breathe since he knew you were in the explosion. He is taking this so hard. He really needs you. How did you describe it to me? Yes, you were what he called his "God Given Solace." I don't think he would give that title to anyone but his baby girl. If you don't have any other reason to come back from this, wake up for that man who adores you."

She leaned her head down and gave her the softest hug she had ever given anyone. Her body shook with sobs and she cried into her, "Please come back, P. I miss you so much. I love you. Please wake up."

JJ's tears stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw a tired yet dutiful nurse in front of her. "Hello, my name is Nurse Austin. Im assuming you are a friend of Mrs. Garcia."

"Yes, she is as close to a sister as I ever had." JJ squeezed her soft hands and watched the nurse check her vitals and increase what appeared to be her pain medication.

"Did Mr. Garcia finally get himself something eat? I swear his focus was noble yet frightening to witness!" The nurse said with a laugh.

JJ laughed and replied, "Derek can be intense. When it comes to his baby girl, if the wind blew her the wrong way, he would find a way to fix it for her."

Nurse Austin laughed and marked her chart. "It isn't often you see such dedication and love in this world. Penelope is lucky to have such amazing family. Doctor Ford has requested that Penelope get her cast set so we will be taking her now. Would you mind informing Mr. Garcia for us please?"

"Yes, that's not a problem," JJ replied. She gave her Pen a kiss on the forehead and watched as they wheeled her away. She took out her phone and text Will : **Just saw Pen. Really sad. Hasn't woken up. Will call soon. 3 you and our beautiful son more than anything. 3 **

Derek walked toward Penelope's room and noticed her bed was missing and JJ sitting outside the room staring into her hands. Frantically Derek rushed to JJ and asked, "Where is Pen? What happened? Why didn't you get me?"

"Morgan, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, where is Penelope, JJ? Where is she?" He asked loudly and brokenly.

"Morgan, calm down. She is just getting her cast sized and placed. Just breathe." JJ motioned for Derek to sit in the chair she had previously occupied and watched as he stared into the room with heartbreak written into his features.

"Are you sure that is all they are doing, JJ? Nothing happened while I was gone?"

"No, your baby girl is going to be fine. I promise. You can even sign her cast first," JJ said attempting to bring humor into the situation.

"Damn right, I'll be first," he said with a laugh. "To Baby Girl, Love Hot Stuff." sound about right?"

Laughing she answered, "Of course, only from you hooker."

Derek's smile faded slightly at the friendly term. He knew his track record wasn't the best, but he wanted to believe that Penelope could see passed that part of his past. "JJ, you believe she is going to wake up, right?"

JJ swallowed her emotion at the question and sat beside her colleague and friend. "Derek, she is going to wake up and be looking for her Chocolate Adonis before you know it. Hey, maybe you should find those chaps she has been asking for for years," she said with humor in her tone.

He gave a sad shrug at her joke and looked down at the photo he had of the two of them. "Do you think she knows I love her, JJ?" he asked sadly.

"Derek Morgan, I believe she knows that you would do just about anything for her. And just so its clear in that stubborn mind of yours, she would give up anything for you. You just need to believe in your baby girl. You got it?"

Nodding quietly, he shot up when he saw Nurse Austin rolling Penelope back toward her room. Derek ran toward them and Nurse Austin motioned for him to stop and stay where he was. "Doctor Ford will be coming to check on Mrs. Garcia soon, Mr. Garcia. Just let me do my job and get your wife back into her room."

JJ pulled her friend back toward him and watched as Morgan took in Nurse Austin's every move as she handled getting his solace back into her room. "Are you ever going to correct them about not being her husband, Derek?" JJ asked with a smile.

"No, not right away. It really hasn't crossed my mind," Derek said shrugging his shoulders. Looking at the clock it was 12:11 and she knew the Spencer would be arriving soon. Once Nurse Austin adjusted Penelope's bed, she motioned for Penelope's family to return inside the room and stand vigil to the very loved patient.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer walked into the hospital room and saw Derek sleeping in the cot beside Garcia's bed. He could tell that at the slightest change to Garcia, Morgan would be awake and alert.

JJ was gathering her things and looked up at her best friend with a smile. Looking at Penelope, she leaned down and gave her a kiss upon her forehead. "I'll be back in the morning fairy godmother. Wake up for me, best friend," she whispered. She moved over to Derek and placed her previously used blanket upon his tired body. Giving him a ghost light kiss upon his forehead, she smirked when she noticed him squirm toward Pen's direction. She looked up at Spencer and she motioned him to move outside.

Spencer moved out of the room and JJ sat him near the waiting room. She laughed at his now professional appearance and asked him, "Where is that famous purple scarf of yours, Doctor Reid?"

Blushing, he replied, "I seem to have misplaced it recently."

"Upon a bed post! Dirty man boy!" she said laughing out loud.

"Jayje, we are in a hospital!" Spencer said trying to quiet his friend.

"Im sorry," she said swallowing her laughter. "Im just trying to imagine your seductive kinky glare and I can only see quirky!"

"You'd be surprised maternal one," he said shoving McDonald's french fries into his mouth.

"Okay Spinelli," she said rolling her eyes.

"Spinelli?" He asked looking up JJ with confused eyes.

"General Hospital nerd. The only reason I know that is that I relied on that show during maternity leave. I got hooked, luckily the world of hunting serial killers was too tempting to keep me in the adventurous world of Port Charles."

"That and it is a fictional reality that only exists with the unoriginal writers hired by ABC, NBC, and CBS who seem to recycle the same plot story lines every 5-8 years depending on society's current positions and opinions."

Reaching into his McDonald's bag, she stole his fries and told him, "You know how to be a buzz kill, Spencer Reid."

"Be careful, by eating these fries, I could hypothesize that you are one again with child." He said grabbing his Mcchicken sandwich.

"Don't you dare!" she yelped slapping his chest.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his sore chest. "From oil to tingler to slapping, my body is not caught up to speed for your abuse, Jennifer Jerrau."

"Big damn baby genius, thats what I think." She said grumbling.

Spencer turned and noticed Derek growl and reach for Garcia's hand in his sleep. "How long has he been out?" he asked sadly.

"Bout a half hour. He has been taking this really hard." JJ looked at her sleeping friend sadly. "If something happens to Pen..."

"We are all going to be crushed," Spencer finished her sentence, picking at his chicken like a small child would play with their food.

"Yes, but I don't think Derek would ever recover. Right now he is in a state of confusion. He doesn't know whether to be angry at the unsub or at himself. All that I know for sure is that he loves that woman more than words can describe and that if she doesn't make it through this, Francine Morgan will never have grandkids."

Spencer looked up at her confused but assumed not to ask questions. Sometimes it was just easier that way. "What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I need to contact local media to see their footage of the aftermath and talk to local, state and federal administrators to decide our next move. I want to focus on this case more than anything, but I have to be a realist. We are looking at massive relocation and reconstruction of the Quantico base. I need to figure out our team's position and discuss with Hotch about our upcoming actions."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plate," Spencer said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. _Doctor for Doctor _ Rebecca often liked to joke.

"Yes, but I definitely have time for our best friend, Spence." She leaned down and gave her young friend a quick kiss upon his cheek. "Call me if anything changes with Pen and let me know how Derek is doing. Remember doctors and staff are calling him Mr. Garcia. He will change the name when he's ready."

Rolling his eyes, he threw away one of the bags of McDonalds, waved to his blonde friend and entered Penelope's hospital room timidly. Stepping toward her, he started looking at her injuries, developing an idea of how she flew and landed from the building, visualizing every mechanical twist and turn. His eyes froze at the image of her cast, and he timidly touched it, almost afraid he'd hurt her more.

_"Does it hurt?" she asked placing him delicately in the chair in her office._

_"Only when I think about it, which is pretty much all the time." he replied watching her move about her lair. His eyes caught the attention of a circular container that smelled warm and delicious and his curiosity got the best of him. Reaching to open the container, his hands were quickly slapped away. _

_"No no no way you!" _

_"What?" _

_"These are for Hotch!" _

_Looking at her with disbelief, he asked her, "I get shot in the leg and I don't get any cookies? You know he's going to hate the attention!"_

_"It's cookies not cake." Penelope responded as if it was the most logical answer in the world. _

_"I was thinking about it, and in the entire time I have known Hotch I have never seen him blink." Reid said looking at her seriously._

_"Do you think he stared down Foyet?" She asked sadly. _

_"I wouldn't have been able to, then again, Im a blinker." Spencer reasoned with a shrug. _

Spencer dove into his research bag and pulled out a purple sharpie marker. On the spot by her ankle, a point somewhere in between Morgan's obnoxiously large statement and JJ's heart from her, Will and Henry, he put down **With love from Boy Genius**. "Garcia, you need to get up for me. You are like my older sister. And now I have girl news. You know that Morgan will harass me to no end. I need your help to keep him from crucifying me with teasing and pushing Rebecca away. She asked how you were last night. I need you to wake up and continue to get to know her so being in a relationship with her won't be a mistake. I could fall for her, but only if I know that it won't mess up. And you tend to know what's best for your little brother. Please wake up."

Spencer's attention moved to Derek when he moaned in his sleep. Looking back at Garcia, he continued. "You really need to wake up for your hot stuff. If we thought he was protective of you after Battle, we were naive to his surveillance and control of your health and care. You realize he is listed as your husband? I don't know if you would love or hate that. You and I both know that he only just recently learned of yours and Kevin's split. I just hope that you are ready for the intense amount of love you are going to be entering into when you open those curious brown eyes of yours. Derek Morgan isn't leaving you anytime soon."

Grabbing her hand, he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you, Penelope Garcia. You are my sister and I need you to wake up for me. Please don't leave us."

_"Baby Girl? Im home." Derek walked into their home and noticed a pathway of candles leading down the hall. The kids' toys were out of sight and the house was filled with jazz music, particularly Chandra Currelley. He knew his baby girl developed a sweet spot for her after the old Tyler Perry movie. _

_Following the path down the hall he called out, "Red Delicious? Come out wherever you are!" _

_Moving toward their bedroom the candles led to their bathroom and he saw her soaking in their tub with two glasses of red wine and a smile full of mischief. His heart beat rapidly as she got upon her knees, the bubbles only covering parts of her wet body and he grew hungry for her. "Welcome home Hot Stuff," she said motioning for him to come closer. _

_"My blonde bomb shell is back I see," he said motioning to her hair only held up by a clip. _

_"Yes, I thought it would be a good time to go au natural for a while." _

_"My baby girl, au natural? I like the sound of this," he said leaning to give her a kiss. Before he made contact, she pressed her finger to his lips and smirked at him. _

_"I want you to join me hot stuff," she said taking off his jacket. _

_"Where are the kids?" he asked swallowing hard as his goddess worked at getting him undressed, pressing seductive kisses along available parts of his body. _

_"Jade is at an away game but sleeping at Daisy's house tonight since there isn't school tomorrow. Trey is on his way to football camp, he left a very cute note on the side table for you to look at when you have a free moment." She leaned down and teased his pants, unhooking the belt and doing away with his jeans at a torturous pace. _

_"What about Orlando and Jasmine?" he asked, playing with the soft skin on her neck. _

_She kissed his hands and helped him out of his clothes. "Remember, overnight trip at the capitol?"_

_"That was this weekend?" he asked his eyebrows lifting up in surprise. _

_"Yes, its their fourth grade trip, Derek. All the kids have done it. However, this," she gave him a quick kiss, "is the first year," she kissed him again, "we get to be all alone for an evening," she said beaming with happiness. "Now, enter this tub and lay beside your lonely horny wife!" _

_Laughing out loud, he winked and replied, "Yes mam!" and stepped into the tub, pulling her into his arms. They both took drinks of their wine and he felt her relax completely in his arms. Kissing her by her temple, he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for tonight, Goddess. You are my everything."_

_"I know," she said with a laugh. "And you are my world, Derek Morgan. Never forget that."_

_"I love you, Penelope Morgan," he said looking deeply into the eyes of his wife of 15 years. _

_"I love you too, my chocolate Adonis," she kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear, "Happy Anniversary." _

"Happy Anniversary baby girl," he moaned stretching in the cot.

"I don't know what anniversary you are talking about, Morgan, but I certainly am not baby girl," Reid said not looking up from his magazine about research findings in the gulf regarding the oil spill.

Stunned to hear the voice of Doctor Spencer Reid, he sat up quickly and tried to gain his surrounds. "Sorry hooker, I think you have some body oil I am missing. Mind giving it back to me?" he asked with a laugh.

Reid rolled his eyes and looked up from his magazine. "JJ told you Im assuming?"

"A _mmmmm... Spence... where's his shirt? _You little hooker," he said mimicking JJ's interpretation of the events that happened this morning. "What smells like oil?"

Reid looked over into the trash can and saw the crumpled bag of McDonalds. "Oops," he said looking at Morgan.

"You didn't think to bring me lunch?" he asked allowing hunger to settle in his stomach.

"I did but you were sleeping. And who like cold fries? I know I don't!" he said hoping he proved his point.

"Its cool, Reid. You needed to restore your energy after the long exercise filled evening you had," Morgan said with a smirk. "Remember, cardio vascular activity keeps the heart healthy and the mind clear."

"Thanks for the heads up," Reid said sarcastically.

"Any word from Hotch?" Morgan asked looking down on his Penelope.

"Apparently he instructed Prentiss and Rossi to investigate records of existing offspring of those in charge of the organization. I don't know how much luck they will have with that though," Reid said taking a deep swallow of his Dr. Pepper.

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked.

"Rossi is pretty much computer illiterate and Emily is about to kill Hotch if he gives her one more petty "Im a woman and shouldn't hold a gun," assignment. I know its for her protection, but we will need protection soon," Reid said, continuing to his magazine.

With a laugh, Morgan kissed Pen's forehead and said, "You hear that Red Delicious? You need to wake up before your other musketeer kills Hotch! I know you know something I don't know about them baby girl. Maybe if I am a good man for you, you will let me in on the secret."

"TMI!" Reid said throwing his hands up in disgust.

"Really, that's TMI Mr. Tropical Island sex lotion!"

"It wasn't sex lotion! It was massage oil!' Reid said exhaustedly.

"As long as it wasn't Wesson oil, I think you are in good shape, Sir."

Both men's attention turned to the door and saw Doctor Juliet Ford and Nurse Austin with smirks on their faces. "Not to disturb your moment, but we need to run some tests on Mrs. Garcia since she has past the 12 hour mark since her surgeries. Mr. Garcia, I suggest you get some food or a soda and return here in thirty minutes. We will be able to answer more of your questions after examination of your wife."

Derek swallowed back emotion and kissed his baby girl's forehead and lips. "I love you Baby Girl. I will be back after lunch. Please come back to me." With that he and Spencer left the room each wondering what news Doctor Ford would be delivering them.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch walked through the department doors and saw Rossi and Prentiss in a heated conversation. He could tell that they were trying for progress but success was limited. He moved into the room and his presence demanded attention. "What have you got?"

Rossi stood up before Emily could let a word escape her. "We have come to a list of fourteen offspring of the leaders. We can eliminate six persons because they are minors and no minor can be in the federal building after 1800 hours."

"We can eliminate two more members because because they are decease, one from a fire and the other from a car accident," Prentiss said, checking off their list.

"We can eliminate three more because they are students in out of state schools."

"So that leaves us five possible unsubs?" Hotch asked.

"We have also come to the conclusion that this isn't one person's work. There is no way one person could have leaves all the clues in the sequence of time to confirm this operation." Emily said looking at the suspects.

"Do you know if these people even associate with one another?" Hotch asked.

"We are trying to make the connections now. Fortunately, two members are engaged, so that creates a positive connection."

"Good work you two." He said taking a seat between Rossi and Prentiss. "Who are these people?"

"Dennis Sylva, 24 years old, graduated with a Bachelors Degree in International Relations. He worked for the Hilton hotel chain until recently and sold his apartment and car in September 2009." Rossi explained.

"Jayne Torres, 26 years old, graduated with an AA degree and was working as a dental assistant in Houston, Texas until July 2009 where, like Sylva, sold her properties and left her husband, Daniel Wilson, and their daughter, Christy." Emily said, placing her photo beside Dennis.

"Paul Tymes II, 19 years old, seems to be following his old man's footsteps. Worked as a mechanic from age 15 to 19 and has been known to be a state known religious fanatic expressing society's sinful dependance on technology and the devil. His mother and Paul Tymes' first wife, Janice Tymes, died in an electrical fire in 1996. Tymes II has been most recently viewed in lectures on youtube."

"Kyle Burns, 23 years old, degree in religion and politics. He had an internship at the capitol in 2004 but left without reason October 2005. He has very little financial trails following him the past five years. He is engaged and has one son, Paul Burns, 3 years old."

"And now the fiancee," Emily put down the last folder, "Diana Torres, 19 years old. Dropped out of high school at the age of 16. Last worked at Walmart in Charleston but quit in September 2009. Child Protective Services have visited her and Kyle about Paul on several occasions but continue having custody of the child. Torres is also the sister of Jayne."

"Looking at the descriptions, I would predict that Paul or Kyle are the leaders of this new generation of anti-technology terrorists." Hotch said looking at the brief profiles. "Have you been in contact with any of these people?"

"No, we waited for you," Emily said studying the photos in front of her.

"I want you to interview each of these people and see if any are easy to crack. Tymes admitted that the next generation would have motive and passion for action. Lets see if they followed through on that threat. Rossi, you need to head to the hospital at around 245 to relieve Spencer of his shift."

"Yes, Hotch," Rossi said dialing the phone.

Before Hotch could leave to call JJ for a status report on local, state and federal relations as well as an update on Garcia's condition, Emily pulled him into a closet and looked at him with curious eyes. "Any news about Garcia?" she asked quickly.

"No, I was just about to call JJ and see how her visit went."

"You believe she will make it past this, right?" she said, her eyes welling up.

"I want to believe so," he said sadly. "I really do."

Nodding her head, she said, "Let me know if you hear anything from JJ and if I need to bring anything before my shift. I want to come prepared."

Moving to move the hair behind her ear, he replied, "You always do."

"Don't," she said stilling his movements.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't try to get close. We need to catch these unsubs."

"Emily, you have me in a closet in Quantico's police station," he informed her with humor in his voice.

"Even so," she said straightening herself out, "We need to find these guys before they attack again."

"Please be careful," he asked looking into her eye in the dark.

Glaring at him, she asked him heatedly, "My safety is now a priority of yours Agent Hotchner? Is that why I am doing this research work? So I am not in the field?"

"You're here because David is computer illiterate and I trust that you will gather the most helpful information from this data source." He said calmly.

Shaken by his prepared and rather believable answer, she glanced down and whispered, "Oh."

"Did you want a different response?" he asked studying her expressions.

"I don't know whether I believe you or not," she responded.

Before he could argue his position, his phone rang and he saw JJ's name flash ahead. "I need to answer her," he said sadly.

"Go," she said not meeting his eyes.

Without a word, he left her in the closet, she embarrassed and more confused than ever.

_"I love you, Baby Girl."_

_"Red Delicious, come back to me."_

_"Goddess, I need you."_

_"I wanna have a family with you Penelope Garcia. Come back to your man."_

_"I am in love with you."_

_"Come back to me."_

_"Wake up for me, beautiful."_

_"Your smile makes my world alright. Wake up for me, baby girl." _

_"Baby girl... Baby Girl..."_

"Derek?" Penelope croaked, turning her head to the side, cringing from unbelievable pain and discomfort. "Derek?"

"Nurse Austin, page Mr. Garcia immediately!" Doctor Ford ordered, checking her patient's vitals. "Penelope, I am Doctor Ford. Can you please tell me what year it is."

"2010."

"Who is the president of the United States?"

"Barack Obama."

"Where do you live?"

"Quantico, Virginia."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"An explosion. Oh God, where's Derek? Is he okay?" She asked panicked.

"Mrs. Garcia, I need you to stay calm. Your husband is fine. He just went to get food after we ordered him to leave your side for your check up. You are a very loved woman Penelope Garcia."

Confused, Penelope took a look at herself and gasped in horror. A cast covered her right foot and she smirked when she noticed a large "Hot Stuff" written across the top. She noticed the bandage to her side and the cuts and bruises upon her body. She was thankful she didn't have a mirror because she knew there would be damage to her face.

After checking her vitals, Doctor Ford looked at her patient and gave her a smile. "Mrs. Garcia, I am going to let you in on a secret. In my line of work, witnessing true love and devotion is rare. However, from how your husband looks at you, I can tell you will last. I have only seen one other love that can match this, and it is how my James looks at me. Now, I am going to return to check your side, which is the injury I am most concerned with. We are also going to test another sample of your blood to check for a rising of infections."

"Thank you Doctor." Penelope said, holding onto her blanket tightly.

Morgan and Reid were in the cafeteria tearing away at their Subway sandwiches. Morgan had attempted to tease Reid about Rebecca, but found his eyes looking at the clock every two minutes awaiting when he could return to Pen's room. He couldn't shake his last dream from his focus. He felt so right holding Penelope in his arms, smelling the warm candles and bath water and drinking the ever rich red wine. Her eyes sparkled with love for him and he realized that they were married for 15 year in his dream. Long past 2025. He wanted that life more than anything. He wanted that future with his baby girl.

Spencer took in his brother's movements and decided to comment on his behavior. "You know, Rebecca asked me something interesting last night."

"What was that? Are you a virgin?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

Ignoring his comment, Reid continued, "After I told her Penelope was injured in the explosion, she asked me how you were handling the situation. Now, I had to ask myself, why would she ask me how you were handling what happened to her? I know you are her best friend, but she asked with the assumption that something ran much deep between my best friends."

Morgan nodded and took a large bite of his sub. "Well, that is an easy question to answer. Its because I love her."

Choking on his chips, Reid chased it down with a deep swallow of Dr Pepper. "You what?"

"I love Penelope Garcia. I think I always have. I pray that I haven't lost this chance with my baby girl." Before he continued his train of thought, he felt a vibration in his pocket and saw the page text from the nurses station. Feeling himself pale, he looked at Spencer and said, "Its the nurses station, there's something wrong with Pen." Leaping from his seat, he fled the cafeteria and started toward the ICU four floors above them.

Spencer looked at the mess in front of him and cleaned up quickly. As he walked quickly to meet up with his determine friend, he text Rebecca: **There is something happening to Garcia. Will call soon.**

When the elevator took too long, Derek bounded up the stairs, his heart racing and breaking at the same time. Her check up was standard procedure. What could have gone wrong? Did she lose her fight to be with him? Did she fight too long? He felt the tears sting his eyes and wiped them away violently pushing through the 17th floor.

Nurse Austin looked up from her computer when she heard the banging noise and fierce steps and saw Mr. Garcia breathing heavily. As she cried out, "Mr. Garcia!" he ran right passed her and bounded toward Penelope's room at the end of the hall.

Derek swallowed painfully as he made it to her room and was surprised to see her brown eyes staring up at his heartbroken demeanor. She gave him a tired knowing smile as he stood frozen in fear and disbelief.

"Good Morning, Hot Stuff," is all she could say to him as she felt the tears fill her eyes as she watched the man she loved stand there defeated and unsure.

Stepping toward her timidly, he moved closer to her bed. She rubbed the area beside her for him to sit beside her. As he sat beside her, she took his hand in hers and kissed it softly. Breaking down completely, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. His head pressed into her shoulder and he cried out of relief, pain and gratitude. "Im here, handsome. Im here," she whispered kissing his temple, hoping to calm his shaking sobs. "Im not going anywhere Derek. Im right here," she continued whispering to him, tears of love and awe falling from her eyes.

"Don't you leave me," he said, looking deep into her eyes. He wiped away her tears that he knew were mixed with his and pressed a quick kiss upon her lips. "Don't you leave me, Penelope Garcia."

"Never, mon cher," she whispered, surprised by his sudden affection. "Your baby girl isn't leaving you. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hotch, It's Reid. Garcia woke up."

Hotch stopped mid walk to JJ and motioned for Emily and Dave to come closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Morgan got a page and I had to chase after him, but he is with her now."

"Do you think she'd be up to visitors?" He asked.

"Um.. well I..." Nurse Austin looked him up and down, gave him a wink and nodded in approval for whatever it seemed that young Spencer Reid would want. "Um.. yeah Garcia can have visitors."

"You okay, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, just come to the hospital when you can." He hung up the phone and looked in on his two friends. They have yet to separate and he continued to wait outside. He dialed his phone and listened to the fun ring tone on the other line.

"Good afternoon, Spence," Rebecca said with a smile in her voice. "How's Penelope?" she asked.

"She woke up," he said quietly.

"That's good, right?" she said, sitting down on her couch with Kitty sitting on her lap.

"Of course, I just..."

"Just what, Doc?"

"I just... Is it wrong that I need to see you?" He asked, a little flustered.

Blushing on the other end, she began playing with her hair and coughed quietly. "No, its not wrong. I need to see you too."

"Can you come down here? I know its a lot..."

"Don't finish that sentence. Let me get dressed and I will be right there."

"You aren't dressed yet?" he asked surprised. "Its a little after three!"

"Well, your shirt is too soft to take off, Spencer Reid," she said with a wicked smile.

"Um.." he brushed his hand through his hair and continued, "Just get here when you can."

Laughing she spoke with a tone of excitement in her voice, "I'll be there soon, Spence."

Hotch hung up the phone and looked at his team who were eagerly awaiting news. "That was Reid. Garcia is awake."

They all breathed in a sigh of relief and JJ felt tears burn her eyes. "Can we see her?" she asked.

"I think that would be good. We can discuss the profile and our strategy once we see Penelope."

As they walked toward the SUV, Hotch held Emily's hand tightly. Before she could enter the car, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. He was beyond relieved that their team mate had woken up and knew that this had rattled them. Aaron couldn't fail another person he cared about with this job. If Penelope would have died, he didn't know what to think.

To say Emily was surprised by the sudden public affection was an understatement, however she melted into his embrace and breathed in his strength. Holding him closer, she whispered in his ear, "She's awake. You didn't fail her. She's awake."

Aaron nodded and only held her tighter to him. Just as Emily had begun to believe that what they had was over, he continued to surprise her. She hoped that would never change between them.

JJ looked at her with surprised eyes and David rolled his eyes at the young blonde. "You really didn't see that coming?" he asked surprised.

"I always hoped so for them, but never thought Hotch would grow a pair," JJ said texting Reid.

"Ah, to be young and in love," he said buckling his seat belt.

"Did you say that before all your divorces?" JJ teased.

"Hush!" he said as Emily and Aaron separated and made their way into the vehicle. Hotch's expression was one of "do not ask or you will receive punishment," so they stayed quiet and studied the profiles on the drive to the hospital. Only Emily had a relieved smile upon her face that she only had for Aaron Hotchner.

"So, hubby?" Garcia said looking at her chocolate Adonis with humor in her eyes.

He kissed their joined hands and said, "I know, baby girl, I just couldn't not be near you. I can't imagine leaving you, not when..." Derek took a deep breath and held onto her hands tighter. "Pen..."

"Derek, I know you almost lost me, but your best friend isn't going anywhere, okay hot stuff? I am still your baby girl and I won't be leaving you anytime soon."

_Best Friend?_ His eye brows arched looking toward her direction and he could tell she didn't fully believe that this was real for them. They had been in this position once before and they remained friends. He had to make her believe that he wasn't going to settle with being friends. Not this time.

"Honey..."

"Penelope, do you want to know what I have been thinking about while you have been unconscious for these painfully long 19 hours?"

Nodding toward him, she rubbed small circles on his hand to help him continue his thoughts.

"i have been thinking about us. About how you know the most about me in this entire world. I asked God why he would try and take you away from me again. I grew disappointed in myself that if you were to... if you were to have... if you had died that you would have never known how much I love you and how much I need you. I want you for every aspect in my life. There has never been a point in my life that I have been happier then when you are beside me. I turn to you for strength, for hope and for love. There will never be a day when I won't want you beside me. And baby girl, I am a fool for not telling you this sooner. I am in love with you, Penelope Garcia, and I want to be your man every day of my life."

Tears fell from her eyes and she gripped his hands tightly. "Please tell me this isn't a dream?" she asked touching his face, the five o'clock shadow grazing her hands.

Smiling down on her, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Derek rubbed his thumb over her cheek and pressed into her deeper, letting his tongue press against the entrance of her lips. She opened willingly and she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping to avoid injuring herself more. As oxygen grew more necessary, she felt a twisting pain in her side and she laid her head back against the pillow squinting her eyes in pain and reached for her side.

"Goddess, what's wrong?" Derek asked panicked. He looked as her heart monitor increased and she moaned in pain.

"Baby, I think we need to slow it on the lovin until I can breathe a little easier," she smiled painfully. "You take my breath away my prince," she said taking her hand in hers. "I am in love with you, Derek Morgan."

He kissed her quickly and paged the nurse to get her more medication.

Spencer was looking down at his hands when he heard the clicking of heels coming from his left side. Looking up, he saw purple heels, dark blue jeans, a purple sweater, gorgeous wild hair, a million dollar smile and his purple scarf draped around her alabaster neck. He stood up and he seemed to be a mountain above her and he surprised her by pulling her into his arms by his scarf. She was in the middle of giving him a flirty smile when he leaned down and stole her lips in a heated kiss. After the shock, she relaxed into his hold and began responding to him with heated passion. Rebecca moved her lips toward his neck and he took an assessment of his surroundings. Stopping her movements, he took her hand and led her to the nearest closet.

She walked into the cramped space and looked at him with surprised eyes. "Doctor, I never expected you to be this bold," she said. "I think I like it," she said with a wild smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Rebecca." He took a seat on the ladder that helped medical personnel reach for supplies on the higher shelving. "Now, come here," he said pulling her into his lap. "I need your assistance," he said with a wink. She laugh loudly and attacked the young doctor hungrily, not noticing his scarf holding the door slightly open.

Doctor Ford and Nurse Austin entered Garcia's room and smiled at the couple in front of them. "How long have you been together?" Nurse Austin asked, shaking the couple from their world.

"Six years," he said, stopping Penelope from changing their story.

"Congratulations," Juliet said. "Mrs. Garcia, I need to do some tests, so I was hoping that Mr. Garcia can leave the room for a brief time."

Derek gripped her hand tightly and she gave him a quick kiss. "Remember what I told you, I am not going anywhere Derek."

He smiled and kissed her quickly and said, "I will check on Reid and see if he's called Hotch."

"Love you," she whispered, looking into his deep brown eyes.

"Love you, Goddess," he said winking at her making his way out of the room.

"Phew! Whatever you do to keep your relationship passionate, keep it up! And give me the secret," Nurse Austin said checking her medicines.

"It isn't hard to stay in love with my Prince," Penelope said looking at the two women. "I am very blessed to have him," she said choking up on her words.

"He's blessed to have you with him now," Doctor Ford said checking her vitals. "My James thought he lost me once, and once I came back to him we were stronger than ever."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say that I could write a book with all the problems he and I faced, but it was with the grace of God and our stubbornness and love that we made it. I am so blessed to have him," she said glancing down at her wedding ring. Looking back up at her patient, she gave a kind smile and said, "Let's check out this wound."

When Nurse Austin removed the bandage, Penelope let out a gasp and her eyes rolled behind her head in pain, gripping her blanket tightly. Nurse Austin gave Juliet a sad look and Juliet swallowed, nodded and made a note into her chart. "It seems we have a problem, Mrs. Garcia..."

Derek walked out of the room and took in a sigh of relief. As he looked toward the elevator doors, his gaze was stopped when he saw a familiar purple on the hospital floor in between a doorway. He saw Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ in his peripheral vision but halted their movements and pressed one finger to his lips to silence them. Stepping closer he heard a woman's giggle, a man's grunt and sensual laughter from coming inside the closet. Rossi and Hotch moved behind Derek. He counted to three with his hands and pulled open the door quickly to see a jacket and sweater thrown wildly in the small space and a bra spinning in the hands of Dr. Spencer Reid. In surprised, the couple tightened their hold on one another, the woman wrapping her legs around Reid's waist and Reid standing up in attention. Spencer looked over Rebecca's shoulder and saw his team looking at him with humor in their eyes. One word ran through his mind the minute he saw Morgan's face... _Busted! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Unfortunately, I will be leaving town until Friday in a land without internet! :( However, when I return, expect a whole bunch of updates. I will be writing comfortably and without stress! woo hoo. Enjoy the update, my readers, and thank you for such positive responses. You have made this process so much fun! **

The team had faces of shock and humor as they stared at their young friend who was wrapped around this curvy dirty blonde. JJ looked at Morgan and he had a huge smile on his face. "Finally, our boy has become a man!" he said clapping.

Rebecca blushed deep red and hid her face into Spencer's neck praying that they would leave as soon as possible. Any chance of sexual satisfaction right now was over and she could tell Spencer was nervous beyond belief.

"I... um... this is Rebecca," Spencer said motioning to the half naked woman in his arms.

The men chuckled at their nervous friend and Emily and JJ both yelled, "Spencer Reid!" in a scolding manner. Though the situation was quite humorous, both women knew that if they were introduced to their boyfriend's co-workers half naked in a hospital closet straddling said boyfriend, they would be mortified.

"Just come to Garcia's room when you get a chance to catch your breath," Rossi said leading the team out of the room. Hotch gave his signature glare but couldn't hold it long enough for Reid not to notice his smile.

Once the door was closed, the couple relaxed and Rebecca started laughing hysterically. Reid looked at the woman in his arms and was stunned by her sudden behavior. "What is funny?" he asked.

She looked down at his confused face, her hair falling down both sides of her shoulders. "Doc, your entire team walked in on us ready to have sex in this closet. That deserves a few laughs," she said looking at him.

Rebecca dismounted and started gathering her clothes. "Spence, I need my bra," she said looking around the small room. Tucked into his back pocket, she laughed and began pulling for the material.

"Nope," he said giving her a kiss.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked with a smile.

"Honestly, I have never felt like this before," he said handing her her clothes as he buttoned his shirt. "I believe it may be a sudden increase in hormone changes and my sense obtaining new pharamones."

"Really," Rebecca asked with a smirk.

"That and I had a half naked woman wrapped around my body," he said with a laugh.

She smiled and bent down grabbing the purple scarf from the floor. Handing it to him, he stopped her and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "You keep it, it looks better on you anyway."

Rebecca smiled and gave him a deep kiss. "Call me tonight? I think you owe me a massage Doctor Reid. I am feeling particularly sore today."

He laughed awkwardly and moved out of the room. "Am I clean?" he said motioning to his face.

Laughing, she wiped off the last bit of gloss from his lips and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now you are Doc. Now get moving." Before he knew it, he was left standing alone in that old closet with a smile on his face.

Derek walked into Penelope's room and she smiled brightly at his bright smile. Nurse Austin was altering her medications and Pen just stared at her Derek. "What has gotten into you my Prince?" she asked with a smile.

"We just walked in on Reid in the closet with a girl!" He said giving Garcia a kiss and moving beside her.

Penelope's mouth dropped open and she smiled as her family entered the room. JJ, who had tears of relief fall from her eyes moved to Penelope's side. Derek stood up and moved behind the team, allowing them to say their hellos. He studied the nurses face and saw concern in her eyes. He questioned what he missed when he left the room, but could only smile seeing his baby girl's soft smile.

"Hello my super heroes," she said with a teary smile.

"We are just glad that you're awake," Rossi said as the team surrounded her.

"Mr. Garcia, we need to keep the room calm for your wife." Nurse Austin gave him a sad stare and before he could speak, Penelope silenced her.

"Nurse Austin, these people are my family. They can stay," she said in a serious unlike-Penelope tone.

Nodding, Nurse Austin picked up her chart and said, "I'll be back, I need to pick up another vial."

As the nurse walked out of the room, Hotch looked at his tech with concerned eyes. "Vial?"

"Blood test, standard procedure boss man," Penelope said with a smile.

Everyone in the room turned in the doorway as they saw Spencer enter the room looking more disheveled than when he left. Reid coughed and made his way standing next to Morgan and he just gave the young doctor a bright congratulatory smile.

Nodding in content, Hotch looked at his team and said, "While we are all here, we should discuss the profiles."

"Profiles?" Derek asked.

"5 to be exact," Emily said passing out the files to the agents. As the agents viewed the files, a wave of pain rode over Garcia and she clutched the blanket tightly. Emily, who had being sitting beside her looked up in attention, but quickly noticed Penelope putting a finger to her lips shaking her head no. Emily looked at Morgan who was absorbing the file's knowledge and understood that she was looking for brief comfort for him.

The pain was almost unbearable for Penelope, but she had to keep strong for her team. She couldn't let them know the news she heard before they entered the hospital room. They needed their focus on catching the unsub. Derek especially needed to be ready for whatever these bastards were ready to throw at them.

"So, we are thinking organized group that relies on the abilities of one another for success in these attacks?" Morgan said giving the files back to JJ.

"Yes. These people have been raised with a foundation to hate technology and its effect on humanity. They view this as a religious dogma and these bombings are their mission not only to heal humanity, but give praise to their God." Hotch said in detail.

"All of these people returned to their home town by September 2009. Which means they have had nine months to orchestrate these attacks, the first of those being in Chesapeake, Virginia June, 2010." Emily stated.

"The attacks have been occurring at the half lives of their original attacks. Chesapeake was June 21, the next attack July 12, following July 22, then July 27, and most recently July 29th. If they follow schedule, and including traveling and planning distance, the next attack with be within 12 hours." Reid calculated.

"But where is this next attack?" Rossi said looking at the files.

_Heart of the Lion_ flashed into Morgan's mind and he answered, "Richmond."

"Richmond?" JJ said looking at the files.

"These unsubs are hitting larger and larger attacks with every bombing. This last one hit the very heart of the FBI in Virginia, why not hit the heart of the state?" Derek said with reason.

"Good work," Hotch said agreeing with his friend. "JJ, I need you to contact the capitol building and order them to evacuate the building as soon as possible. We need to get assistance as soon as possible. I want us on the road to Richmond as soon as possible."

"Boss man, is there anything I can do?" Penelope asked.

"Just get better, Garcia," he said with a kind smile.

"Sir..." Derek said looking at his boss with questioning eyes.

"Morgan, I am ordering you to stay with Garcia so she doesn't get worked up. She needs her rest and not to overstrain herself."

"Baby girl is going to be sleeping as soon as you walk out that door," he said gripping her hand tightly.

With a tired eye roll, Penelope felt her eyes begin to droop. "Go be safe my heroes. Come home to me in one piece please!" she said with a tired smile.

The women gave her emotional hugs as the men waved from the doorway. They took off and Morgan took his seat beside her. He had noticed her paling significantly since she woke up. "Baby girl, you should get some rest."

"Derek..." she said with tears filling her eyes.

Sensing her nervousness, he kissed their joined hands and rubbed his hand up and down her thumb, "What is it, Pen?"

"Derek, Doctor Ford told me... ahhhhh!" Penelope arched her back in pain and gripped his hand tightly, her heart rate escalating faster with the second and tears leaked from her eyes.

"Penelope!" he yelled, standing in attention and hitting the nurse's call button. "Help! Baby girl, look at me, tell me what's wrong?"

"She told me..." tears were streaming down her face as she gripped to her side. Moving to look at her hand, they both noticed it was covered in blood. "Derek," she said looking up into his panicked eyes.

"Baby," he said looking frantically for a nurse.

"I love you, Derek," she said holding his hand and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"No!" he yelled hearing her heart monitor beating frantically, seeing her unconscious form and making note that Nurse Austin and Doctor Ford had returned to the room. "Baby please wake up for me, please. I can't lose you. Please."

"Sir, I need you to step outside," Doctor Ford ordered.

"I can't leave her," he said staring as they were fixing his baby girl.

"She will die if you don't let us help her the right way!" Juliet said in a dangerously calm voice.

Derek's heart stopped as he began moving backwards out of the room. He heard the words_ dropping, OR _and _transfusion _and he felt himself panicked at his inability to help his angel. He didn't often turn to God, but in his moment, he prayed that he wouldn't take her from him, not when they found their way together.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek paced the waiting room like a lion ready to attack. Panic was etched in his features. He had no idea what happened from the time she woke up to now, but it couldn't have been good. She was ready to tell him too. Then it went down hill. He wanted to call the team and order them to come back, but he knew she would have his head if he told them she was in worse condition. They needed to catch these unsubs before the next day. Luckily JJ would alert the capitol and see what precautions they can make before the possible attack.

_Penelope Garcia, no, Penelope Morgan_. That is what Derek wanted this moment. He kept imagining their future together and the happiness they could find together. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered the recent sounds of her heart monitors and her slipping into unconsciousness. _"I love you, Derek,"_ would forever be branded into his mind. He thought of her touch, the way her lips felt upon his lips, her kind smile, her bravery. He pressed his hands against the side of his head and he asked God for strength for his baby girl and himself.

"Mr. Garcia?" Doctor Ford said coming out of the operating room doors, blood covering parts of her clothes.

"What's wrong with Pen?" Derek asked, standing in attention looking at the doctor with broken eyes.

"Mr. Garcia, it seems we have missed a piece of metal that had lodged itself into Mrs. Garcia's kidney. We had hoped that with proper rest the piece of metal would have moved toward Mrs. Garcia's present wound and we could have extracted it easier and with a minor surgery. However, the metal moved in the opposite direction and pierced Mrs. Garcia's kidney, sending her into immediate arrest. We need to operate in order to save her and preserve her surrounding organs."

"Is she going into surgery now?" he asked.

"Yes, but we need to let you know that this is going to be an extensive surgery. It will take at least 4 hours and we are going to need you to be strong for her on the outside. Before we slipped her anesthesia, she told me to tell you she loved you and to have faith in her and you two. You have a wife that loves you, Mr. Garcia, and she needs you now." She gave him a kind smile and he watched her walk back toward the operating room to save her.

Derek took a step back and sat down and could barely register what he heard. Another surgery? Extensive? 4 more hours? With a heavy heart, he dialed the only number he could and felt his heart grow weary with every ring.

"Hello?"

"... Mom?" Derek felt his breath catch and the tears behind his eyes begin to burn.

"Derek? Derek, is everything okay?" Fran had only heard her son sound so broken twice in his life, when she lost his father and when Penelope Garcia, his best friend, got shot.

"Mom," he whispered rubbing his hand over his head feeling his hand shaking out of nervousness.

"Derek, Are you okay? Are you hurt? I saw the bombing of the FBI building on the news. Have you been hurt?"

"Mama, its Pen... she's..."

"Oh Derek," she said, feeling tears burn behind her eyes and her hand grip tightly to the counter top.

"Mama, she's back in surgery. She is hurting and I can't.. I can't save her this time," he said brokenly.

"Derek, she needs you to be strong for her now. She will sense your strength and confidence in her and fight this. She has cheated death before, she won't leave you now baby," she said attempting to comfort her son.

"I can't lose her, Mom," he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "She's my everything."

"And you won't but you need to believe in her, Baby," she said now moving to the couch.

"Mom, I told her I loved her. We were going to finally become a family like you wanted for so long," he said sadly.

"Don't go talking in the past Derek," she said sternly. "She isn't gone Derek. God is just testing you, baby."

"Why would God do this to us?" Derek said, now becoming angry at the shift in conversation turning to religion.

"God is everything, baby. Sometimes he tests us and our faith in him to make sure we realize he is the one who gives us light," she said with confidence holding her rosary beads tightly. "Now baby I know you are not in the best terms with God and your faith in him, however his love for you is unconditional. If you believe in him, he will heal your Penelope and he will heal you too if you let him."

Swallowing, Derek nodded into the phone. "Will you pray for her, Mom?" he asked sadly.

"Of course baby. And you too my beautiful son."

"I love you, I will call after her surgery." Closing the phone, he stood up and found himself moving toward the one place he would have never imagined himself moving to. With a heavy heart, he moved to the elevator and pressed against the 12th floor button and closed his eyes while his head hung low.

"Do you have the object located?" Doctor Ford asked.

"Yes and it is ready for extraction," Nurse Austin said, seeing the square object in place.

"Can you tell if it has gone through the kidney?" Doctor Ford asked.

"It has not, but due to the condition of the organ it would be best to extract the kidney," Doctor Shepherd, her assisting doctor, said.

"Okay, extract, Jack," she said watching him remove the organ. However when the organ was removed, Penelope's heart went into arrest and they were in active movement to save the young woman.

"Don't you die on us, Mrs. Garcia," Nurse Austin said moving quickly to help Doctor Ford revive their patient.

Derek found himself walking into the chapel inside the hospital, noticed the crucifix hanging upon the wall and candles beneath it, some lit, some waiting. Taking a deep breath, Derek moved in front of the kneeling area and deposited a dollar into the donation box beside the matches. Once he lit the candle he fell to his knees and began praying, an act he hadn't participated in in years.

"Lord, you know I am not good at this, but I come to you a man with a broken heart. My Penelope is in danger again and I don't know if I can save her this time. God, if you know all, you know she is my everything, the solace you gave to me for existing in this life. I vow to you lord that if you let her make it through this that I will be the man that she deserves, the man that I want to be for her and for you. Please God, don't take her from me. In your name, I pray with all that is me..."

After losing a few tears, Derek pressed his lips to his old worn rosary and stood to leave the chapel. Before leaving, he looked upon the cross again and whispered, "Come back to me. I love you Pen, come back to me."

_Penelope loved to dream. She especially loved dreaming of her delicious chocolate adonis and their seductive getaways. Often times her fantasies would be in exotic places or the safety of his bed. But her man was still the same, her Derek. _

_She moaned and stretched as she awoke from her sensual dream, but couldn't help but smile as she found her man's head beneath their comforter and between her thighs. "Mmmm... honey bunny, I could have sworn I wore you out last night." _

_He chuckled and his morning scruff tickled her sensitive body. Penelope was left victim to his love and passion, but couldn't help but reach for him. "Derek, don't play," she said twisting and turning. _

_Kissing up her body, Derek mounted above her and moved her hair from her face. "Good morning, wife," he said, slipping himself inside her. _

_Groaning happily, she adjusted to meet him and gave him a deep kiss. "Morning, husband," she said. _

_Moving slowly, Derek kissed down her neck and she smiled as he tortured her. "Where are the kids?" she asked, wondering how on earth they were able to pull off this morning love session. _

_"Jade decided to take the kids to breakfast and an early movie. I think she could tell this last case had its effect on us. Im just glad Trey had the day off from football so he could spend the morning with the kids." _

_"I can't believe how big my babies are getting. Jade is already in her last year of high school, Trey is getting his license and our babies, Orlando and Jasmine, are in middle school. Adonis, when did I get so old?" Penelope said tearing up slightly. _

_Derek noticed her change in attitude and began quickening his pace, "None of that mama. You are and always be my sex kitten," he said, his bright smile above her. She could see the gray appearing in his morning shadow and the wisdom in his eyes. But the one thing that has never left him was his love for her, his baby girl. _

_As their pace quickened, she held to him tighter and whispered in his ear, "Derek?"_

_"Mmm... yes Baby Girl?"_

_"Promise you'll never leave me," she said, looking into his eyes. _

_Rolling them over, so she was on top, he held his hand to her face and bit her bottom lip playfully. "Woman, I have been with you 23 years already, why on earth would I ever want to leave you?" he asked. _

_"23?" she asked arching her eyebrows. _

_Kissing her breasts playfully arousing a moan from his goddess, he nodded and continued, "6 years of foreplay and the 17 we have been happily married," he said smirking. _

_"Ah, how could I be so foolish?" she asked playfully. _

_Derek brought her head down to his and kissed her deeply, "I am and always will be be madly in love with you Penelope Morgan."_

_Smiling she replied, "And I you, my Prince." _

_"Come back to me..."_

_Looking at him strangely, she asked him, "What babe?"_

_"I love you, come back to me Pen," _

_He began to fade from her and her heart started racing. "Derek! Derek!" _

Beep Beep Beep

"Saved her again, Doctor Ford," Doctor Shepherd said as Penelope's heart rate began coming back to normal.

Smiling at the doctor, Juliet looked at her patient and began working on sewing up her patient. "I didn't save her, Doctor Shepherd. I believe Derek Garcia did that just fine," she said.

Nurse Austin looked at Doctor Shepherd with a kind smile and his brown eye wink made her blush. Maybe Penelope Garcia brought life back to just about everyone she encountered.


	14. Chapter 14

The team was driving furiously to the capitol, JJ talking on her phone endlessly with officials ordering the evacuation of several important buildings in Richmond, including the capitol building. "Damn it, people only respond to code black these days and they want evidence. What am I supposed to do, send a picture message?" JJ said in an exasperated tone.

"The sooner we catch these bastards, the sooner we can go back to Garcia and Morgan," Emily said looking at her friend to hopefully establish some calm.

Hotch hung up the phone with the mayor of Richmond, who has the support of the police on their side. "The police have begun evacuating the building. The governor and his family are ready to be transported to a safer location."

"Have you alerted bomb squad?" Rossi asked, looking at the profiles once again.

"Reid has done that. Have you found a location for any of the suspects?" Hotch asked.

"We have located Sylva and Tymes at the Hilton. Police have brought Diana Torres into custody once we released their profiles. We don't know the whereabouts of Jayne or Burns, but I am sensing they are close to Torres' location." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded and looked at the team with a plan in mind. "When we get to Richmond, I want Reid and myself to go to the capitol and help the bomb squad find the bomb. JJ, I want you to go to the police station where they have Torres and figure out if detectives have earned any information from her about Kyle's or Jayne's whereabouts. Rossi and Prentiss, I want you to go to the Hilton and see if you can pick up Tymes and Sylva. They are very recognizable people, Im sure the staff would have noticed strange behaviors."

Hotch's phone rang and he answered it as Prentiss began taking further notes of the case. "I wonder why Diana was brought into custody."

"Torres was a passionate woman with a radical husbund, a toddler and is unemployed. She was taken into custody for a DUI," Rossi said assured.

"We've got a problem," Hotch said hanging up the phone. "Jayne Torres and Dennis Sylva were found dead in Sylva's hotel room at the Hilton twenty minutes ago."

"Did they say method of death?" Reid asked.

"They were stabbed by a sword," he said as the team looked at him curiously.

"A sword? Like a samurai sword or a medieval "this is Excalabur" sword?" JJ asked.

"Apparently a large one. The hotel staff is waiting for Rossi and Prentiss before any more actions are made in the room."

"Luckily we are five minutes from Richmond," Emily said looking out the window. "I just want to catch these bastards."

"And we will," JJ said. "Remember, they are fundamental and don't like technology. In the world we are in today, they are the minority. We will stop them."

Before Reid could put his two cents into the conversation his phone began ringing and he saw Rebecca's name flash across the screen. Smiling, he answered it and said, "Rebecca..."

"Now Doctor Reid, it seems you have left me with a gosh darn awful situation."

"Beck..."

"I am laying here in my bed naked and it is a little after five o'clock, so unless the boogeyman has made a sudden appearance in Quantico, Virginia, I think you need to make yourself over to my apartment, strip, and fuck me until the new year. Sound good?"

Reid felt his pants tightening and the eyes of his team as his blush moved up his neck. "Beck, I am not in Quantico. We have a lead in Richmond."

"Oh I don't buy it! Are you picking up something for me? Lets say rum.. I feel like rum tonight, don't you?" she said playfully.

"I promise I will bring some to you once I catch this guy, but I won't be coming over tonight." Reid hoped that this wouldn't be killing his chances with this woman. He really was falling for her fast.

Sighing, Rebecca pulled the sheets up to her chest and began fiddling with her hair. "Well my young hero, I guess that means I should put away these chocolate covered strawberries."

"Girl, you know I love those!" he said sighing sadly.

"And the chocolate covered pineapple will have to be tossed."

"Don't you be wasteful! There are starving children in Africa you know," Reid said a little too loudly.

"Reid!" Hotch said, giving him a glare to shut that phone off as soon as possible.

"Rebecca, I really need to go," he said quickly.

"Please be safe, Spence," Rebecca said, her tone shifting to one of worry and concern instead of flirtation. "I want you back in once piece."

"I promise I will try," he said before hanging up with her.

Swallowing, he made eye contact with his team and the girls gave him winks in appreciation. Rossi, who had been sitting in the passenger seat, turned to the young man and said in a teasing manner, "Beck! oh Beck!"

After a brief chuckle, Hotch looked at the young man and said, "Spencer Reid, focus now!"

The team split up at the police station. Rossi and Prentiss took one of the vehicles from Richmond police and made their way to the Hilton hotel. The hotel manager, Tristan Holt, met the pair at the door waving his hands frantically. "Oh this is just horrible! So much blood and so much scandal! I can handle sex, but murder? What has happened to humanity mam? What happened to cherishing life!"

Holding in her laughter from the humor and confusion, Emily looked at the chaotic man and said, "Mr. Holt, I need you to focus and direct me and Mr. Rossi to the room."

Mr. Holt, looking Rossi up and down like a piece of meat, winked at the man and began extravagantly leading the agents to the room. Rossi kept his mouth shut and only stared ahead, not making eye contact with the manager in fear of losing his professional appearance.

When they got to the room, Mr. Holt through up his handkerchief in the air and cried out, "Oh isn't this horrible! So much murder!"

Emily looked at the man and smiled at him saying, "Thank you, Mr. Holt for leading us here. May you please inform the police to come up here with their CSI's and lead detectives?"

"Oh yes mam! Anything to help!" Tristan said moving away from the room in a frantic pace.

Emily looked at Rossi who began studying the dead bodies. "Seems like you have a new fan," Emily said laughing.

"Oh don't humor him," Rossi said rolling his eyes.

Sylva and Torres were decapitated, however their bodies were formed to be holding one another, their heads facing each other. An old sword pierced both their bodies and held them together as if they were pieces of a kabob. Rossi noticed four different sets of prints upon the carpeting, two sets marred in blood.

"It seems that the gang was beginning to divide," Rossi said.

Emily nodded and noticed a note laying beneath Jayne's head. "Here's a note," she put it in an evidence bag and read it as she could, the letters written in blood: _Loyalty or death shall determine the strong from the weak. _ "It definitely seems like they aren't in support of the next act," Emily said.

"Even so, who could have had time to do this?"

Emily looked around the room and took in the two different sets of prints in blood. A male and female pair. "Rossi, call JJ and asked if she has seen Diana Torres yet."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Trust me, Dave!" she said taking photos of the bodies before Richmond police obtained the bodies.

JJ was watching the young woman behind the window, Diana shaking from what appeared to be fear and a bad hang over. She noticed her phone ringing and turned away from the police officials. "Dave, what's up?"

"Are you with Torres yet?" he asked.

"Just about to interview her, why?" she asked.

"Does she appear to have blood on her clothing?" Rossi noticed Emily's train of thought and saw her open the doors to the CSI.

JJ looked at the young woman from the other room and did indeed notice blood upon her shirt and her pants, a detail she had overlooked prior. "Do you think she is a part of Jayne and Sylva's deaths?"

"Why else would she suddenly send herself into a drunken stupor before a scheduled bombing?" Rossi asked.

"I will get a confession to you ASAP," JJ said getting ready to talk frankly with the fidgety young woman.

"Now it is time to decide if Tymes or Burns were the man with her in here tonight," Emily said as they made their way to security to observe footage of the evening.

Hotch and Reid approached the capitol and parked their vehicle in front of the buidling. They were met with the bomb squad and each agent had access to members of the team. "Reid, remember the plan of the building in Quantico. These guys don't change their MO. Look for surrounding bombs."

Reid and Hotch split up, taking in each side of the building, hoping to find the proper spot. Each were having a difficult time finding the bomb. However as each made their way to the front of the building, they looked up at the molding of the crest and saw a stick of dynamite from the ledge. Reid took a step closer to assess locations of any more explosives as Hotch rounded the corner. When Hotch saw his young friend step closer to the building with focus, he knew Reid didn't notice the man with his sword drawn approaching him. Hotch pulled his gun and received a visual of both Kyle Burns and Paul Tymes II. "Spencer! Look out!"


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer turned right as Kyle Burns approached him with a sharp sword. He dodged the weapon slightly, only receiving a graze to his right arm. When Spencer moved out of the way, Hotch shot Burns in the chest and the man fell to ground, dead on impact. Hotch moved over to Reid and checked him out, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Where is Tymes?" he asked looking around the premises.

"He has to be here, this bastard likes to watch his work." Hotch ordered the bomb squad to attempt and diffuse the located bomb and ordered SWAT to help them find Tymes. Reid tore the bottom of his shirt and tied it around his arm to stop the blood. With guns drawn, they moved to find Tymes before it was too late.

Rossi and Prentiss returned to the police station and notice JJ having trouble with the interrogation. Her frustrations were evident as Diana Torres possessed little abiiltiy to be cooperative. Rossi decided to take his stab at the interrogation and switched with JJ.

While Emily was alone for the briefest moment, she received a text from Hotch. **Burns dead. He slashed Reid with a sword. Bomb located. Finding Tymes. **

Emily's eyes widened at the text and quickly replied **Note left with Torres and Sylva. Very personal killing. Diana Torres and partner #1 suspect. **

JJ noticed the tension in Emily's face and quickly asked, "Any word from Hotch?"

"Spencer has been hurt, but Burns is dead."

"Is he okay?" JJ said paling.

"From what I can tell he will be fine. We need to get information from Diana and fast. We have about an hour if I were to guess," Emily said with concern in her tone.

Rossi sat across from Diana and took in her tension and stress. She was ready to jump out of her skin. She was looking for acknowledgement and acceptance, instruction and peace. "I want to speak to Kyle, I need to," she said fiddling with her thumbs.

"That's going to be a problem seeing that he's dead," Rossi said in a calm tone.

Her eyes widened and she began to breathe erratically. "What? No, no no no. This isn't right. No NO!" Diana slammed her hands to the table repeatedly and she had problems controlling herself.

"Ms. Torres, you need to calm down or we will cuff you," David said.

"I told him we shouldn't listen to him. This is all wrong. All wrong."

"Listen to who?" Rossi asked, taking notes of her unravelling.

"Paul. He's no prophet. He only got us dead!"

"Paul, now what did Paul say?"

She began holding herself to provide comfort. "We were supposed to bring forth focus and reconstruction. Nothing about this seems to be fitting! The devil has sent his armies. The Lord needs us to be strong."

David started losing his patience as the minutes were ticking away. "Diana I need you to tell me where Paul is."

She shook her head and began tearing into her arms for blood. Her head rolled back and she began speaking in tongues, in a language unknown to him and her body began shaking.

David rose to place her into custody when she stood and screamed out, "The Lord shall watch upon the hill as the devil surrenders to the fire and ash. His most faithful servant shall be standing beside him ready to slay himself to join the all mighty."

Emily caught the message and immediately called Aaron. "Hotch, Paul is on the nearest hill. He wants to watch the explosion then kill himself. Its a part of their prophecy."

_"So when did I become the apple of your twinkling eye sexy," he asked kissing along her white neck with his love bites apparent upon her. _

_"Hmmm... I would have to say when you called me Gomez, my vision," she said bringing his naughty lips up to hers and she kissed him deeply. _

_He smirked at her movement and began playing with the silk and lace of her cami. "Really, that early?" he asked._

_"Oh but of course. You are my miracle. A person remembers when they are saved." She said fidding with his oh too thin muscle tank. _

_He rolled off of her and pulled her tightly into his arms, she was tracing his lion tattoo and he looked down upon her focused face. "Saved?"_

_She nodded and continued. "I was ready to end it. I was tired of being alone, seeing such violent things in our line of work. I have no real relationship with my family. I had no boyfriend, no pets. I had nothing tying me down here. And then, I turned and met your eyes and I felt as though I could breathe again. It was as if I was put back on my path and was able to see things with clearer eyes, more honest ones. I knew that as long as you were beside me, as a friend or just as my hero, I had a reason." _

_Derek was shocked by her confession and it broke his heart. "Baby girl..."_

_"How bout you, Hot Stuff?" she said looking up at him. "When did you know that we were meant to be?" she said smirking. _

_Playing with her hair, he stared up at the ceiling and said, "I think I have always known that what we have is special. But the moment I knew we would make it through anything? It had to be the time between when you were shot and Bufford. You were the only thing that gave me a reason to wake up and I knew I needed to fix me to be the better man the best man for you." _

_Penelope shook her head and turned his head to meet her eyes. "You listen to me, Derek Morgan. You never needed to change for me. You are my world, my spirit and my light. I couldn't imagine anyone else being my half. You only need to love me. Love me with all of you and we will make it. Do you understand me?" _

_He looked down at her loving serious eyes and kissed her deeply. "I love you more than anything Silly Girl."_

_She smiled and rested her head against his chest. "That's good. I would hope the father of my baby would love me," she said with a smirk. _

_He chuckled to himself and she began to giggle as she felt him stiffen his body and his embrace. Derek sat them both up and he took her face in his hands. "You better not be playing with me Penelope Garcia," he said seriously._

_Penelope smiled brightly and brought his right hand to her stomach. "Try 13 weeks, hot stuff," she smiled. _

_He gave the brightest smile he ever had and kissed her deeply. "Oh my God, Im going to be a father! We are going to have a beautiful baby, sweetness!' He said beaming. _

_"A little you I hope," she said with a teary smile. _

_"Marry me," he asked._

_She blinked in surprise and he reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out the box. "This was my mothers. She gave it to me when she found out we were together. She said that she knew I found my half and that we were destined from the moment we met. I love you more than anything Penelope and I would be honored if you said yes and became my wife."_

_She nodded tearfully and he slipped on the ring with shaky hands. "I love you," he kept whispering in her ear, kissing her and holding her tightly._

"Mr. Garcia?"

Derek's eyes opened and he was met with the curious eyes of Doctor Ford and Nurse Austin. He sat up and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, we almost lost her, but I believe that you helped her make it through."

"Me?" he asked.

"I am a firm believer in destiny, Mr. Garcia. Let's just say that Penelope knew she wasn't ready to leave you yet. We were able to remove her kidney and stop the excessive bleeding. She woke up and immediately asked for you."

"Can I see her?" he asked, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Of course, Nurse Austin will lead you to her. But I must warn you, she looks very pale. She will make a full recovery as long as she gets proper rest with no unnecessary stress. I suggest not bringing work related problems to the hospital. Understood?" she asked.

He nodded and looked at the young nurse, "Please take me to Pen," he asked.

She nodded and they walked toward her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek walked into the room with more caution in his step. He would never allow anyone to hurt his baby girl. No stress, no worries, no violence. It was time for him to protect her more than ever. He took a breath as he walked into her room, taking in her resting form.

Her ankle was no longer elevated and a blanket covered her body up to her bust. He could tell the blanket covered her newest bandage and her hands rested upon her stomach as if they were shielding her. Her cuts and bruises upon her face were now much more profound. As he took in her injuries, he was stunned to see her bright brown eyes looked at him. They were glossy with tears and emotion. Derek took a deliberate step closer to her and watched as her hands shakily reached for him. He brought his head down to her lips and kissed her deeply, both their tears mixing together.

"I swear you are keeping me guessing, Penelope Garcia," he said looking into her eyes.

Penelope touched his face, studying every feature, every curve, every lash upon his beautiful eyes. She pressed a kiss to his lips and motioned him to sit on the chair beside her. Once he settled, she gripped his hand tightly and rubbed circles on his skin. "I had the best dream and yet it scared me more than I have ever been scared."

Derek looked up at her, urging her to continue.

"I woke up, you and I were in bed, laughing, happy, fooling around." Derek smirked and waggled his eyes at her. "Yet we were older. You told me we had known each other for 23 years, married for 17. You were still beautiful as ever and..." Penelope began choking on her words, her heart racing and her hands shaking. Derek tried to sooth her but knew she needed to work this out on her own. "Derek, for the first time I felt that I was beautiful. That you and I were making it through. And that, that gave me such joy in my heart. I saw photos of our four kids and of us through the years, and I wanted that. I craved it. I want it now, my Prince."

Derek stood and kissed his Princess deeply. He ran his fingers through her hair and gently brought her closer to him. He needed to memorize her touch, the way her lips felt upon his. He needed to know that this was real and that this wasn't a fantasy.

He felt the tears escape her eyes and he looked down at her with question. "Baby Girl..."

"Derek, in my dream. We were kissing and suddenly you looked at me and your eyes were full of fear. You said "Come back to me," and I saw you beginning to vanish. I lost your warmth, your touch and everything around me was disappearing. You were trying to hold onto me and I couldn't... I couldn't touch you. You said, "I love you, come back to me," and I felt as if my heart was ripped in two."

He was stunned by her confession. Those were the words he spoke as he was leaving the chapel. He touched her face with care and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You did come back to me, baby girl. Thats all that matters. Thats all that ever mattered."

She nodded and gripped to him tightly. "I am forever yours, Derek Morgan," she said looking into his eyes.

"So the truth is revealed."

Both Derek and Penelope looked up and saw Doctor Ford in the doorway holding Penelope's chart in her arms. Her blue eyes sparkled with knowledge and her soft smile eased the tension of the revealed secret in the room.

"How did you figure it out?" Derek asked.

"Other than Ms. Garcia just calling you Derek Morgan, you haven't been wearing a ring. My husband may be the most macho man I know, but my James always wears his ring." Juliet smiled and moved closer to the couple. "Don't worry, I won't ruin Nurse Austin's illusion of marital bliss if you two stay discrete." She winked at the couple and checked Penelope's fluids and wounds. "It seems we are finally getting you on the road to recovery Penelope," she said with a smile.

"Finally!" Pen said throwing her head back against the pillows.

Derek laughed and stood back allowing Doctor Ford to help mend his Penelope. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Well, this woman has cheated death twice since I have seen her this visit and from her charts has done this once before. I would say that you have someone watching you very closely my dear," Juliet said with a smile. "With proper pain medications and anti-biotics, Penelope Garcia will be just fine."

Derek released a sigh of relief and Penelope looked up at him with love in her eyes. "See Hot Stuff, I couldn't leave you this easily," she said with a smile.

"Woman, don't push it," he said smirking.

"When you two tie the knot, I want to be there," she said with a smile.

"You're on the list, Doc," Pen said with a smile. She felt the drugs kick in and started to feel woozy and tired.

Noticing her paling, Derek stepped closer to her and pushed the hair back off her face. "Hey, easy Baby Girl," he said kissing her forehead, taking in her new sheet of sweat upon her head. "Doctor, is this normal?" he asked.

"Yes, her body is fighting the infection. She need to sleep and sweat it out. Without the pain meds she is on, she'd be in agony. Luckily if we allow her to rest, she can fight this faster."

"You hear that baby girl, you need to rest."

"I want to see you," she whined rolling her head toward him.

He smiled and whispered, "Im not going anywhere."

Doctor Ford noticed Nurse Austin in the doorway and nodded toward her. "I will have Nurse Austin check on Mrs. Garcia's vitals in a couple hours. You know the drill," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor," Derek said as she walked out of the room.

"Derek," Penelope moaned, opening her eyes sleepily, looking toward him.

"Yes, Baby Girl," he said softly.

"Tell me a story," she said with a mischievious smile.

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded and he could only laugh.

"One day in the nearish future, your chocolate adonis will be laying on the beach listening to the laughter of his and Penelope Morgan's children in the sand..."

Rebecca was taking out the garbage. It was beyond her least favorite job when working at the cafe. Rebecca had to work, she was getting too antsy in her apartment with just her and Kitty. She took a deep sigh as she thought of her hero fighting an unknown villain. She looked up at the sky and prayed aloud, "Father, protect Doctor Spencer Reid. He needs you tonight."

Before she could turn to go back into the restaurant, she felt a hard blow to her head and the world around her spinning out of control. Her last thought returned to Spencer as she slipped into darkness, the light of the moon and a man's shadow covering her this night.

"Spencer, do you have a visual?" Hotch asked into around the corner of the lowest point of the hill.

"Yes," he said. Reid observed the disturbed man who was shaking at the chaos he was ready to bring forth to Richmond, Virginia. In one hand, Paul Tymes II held the detonator to the bomb that would send the capitol building into ruins. In the other was a dagger ready to be plunged into his heart. Spencer knew that if he startled the young man, destruction would only ensue. He had to use his mind to get inside this disturbed young man's brain. Before he could think more, his knee grew weak and he found leverage in the tree he held upon, however he cracked the stick beneath his feet, causing Tymes to turn and be alert.

"Whose there!" he cried out. "Show yourself to myself and the Fear of the Lord! It is time to give yourself and your human existence to him!"

In the darkness, Paul started moving forward, Spencer trying to see him through the darkness as well. Paul began waving the dagger violently. "I shall hunt down the wicked!"


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca woke up with a dull ache. She felt the blood thickening behind her head and felt that her hands and feet were tied by rope. The rope was tearing into her skin and she tasted the blood in her mouth. Rolling her head to the side, she realized she was in a tent. There were drawings upon it that she couldn't make out in the dark, but the smell was vile. It smell of decay and suffering and she felt the bile rise up to her throat.

Then she saw movement outside the tent. Her movements stilled and she tried to focus her attention on the person hiding behind the tent. It had to be her captor. She moaned aloud, hoping to catch his attention, to figure out where she was somehow.

He didn't acknowledge her.

"Where am I?" she yelled.

He didn't acknowledge her.

Though she knew it would hurt her, she began rocking herself back and forth in the chair. "Answer me!" she yelled.

She then saw another shadow, a woman. The tone of the woman's voice heightened the magnitude of her headache and her vision began to blend. The woman was crazed yelling at the man outside her tent, but he wouldn't respond to her.

Rebecca began to feel panicked and rocked faster in the chair. "Help me!" she cried out.

She heard him chuckle.

She also heard the familiar rattle of a snake.

She heard him laugh and saw him throw his head back and laughed.

She looked down and met the eyes of her newest attacker, an angry snake that looked to wrap itself around her available leg.

Spencer took a deep breath before stepping out into Paul's line of vision. He was confident that Hotch had his back and hoped their SWAT teams would surround them safely. He stepped out and Paul's frame shook in rage and energy. "Stay back!" he yelled.

"Paul, you don't need to do this," Spencer said, his hands up in the air, showing he wasn't an enemy, but a safe person.

"The prophecy has predicted this, you ignorant fool!" Paul said.

"Why here? Why now, Paul? Did you father tell you to do this?"

"My father is a good man, a true follower of God," he said, his voice strong but etched with hurt and confusion.

"God would not want us to suffer," Reid said, hoping to argue about religion and ease his guard.

"The Lord demands we be his soldiers and fight against the tools of the devil!"

"And bombing the government is doing that?" Spencer asked.

"They encourage the deceitful ways of Satan, they must perish in the pit of their creation."

"Paul, I need you to put the dagger down and give me the detonator."

Hotch watched the heated exchange and found that SWAT was surrounding their perimeter. He gun was trained upon Paul's movements and the moment he charged toward Spencer, he would be taken down. Hotch took a glance toward his watch and noticed that it was past the time of the predicted explosion. He didn't know whether to be relieved or more nervous that there wasn't word of the explosion. Was the bomb disabled, or did they miss their target?

Spencer began studying Paul. He was young, impressionable and confused. He longed for the acceptance of his father and his God, and was ready to deliver himself to his cause. Spencer realized that the likelihood of him leaving this situation alive was slimming down with the passing minutes, but had to try and save him.

"It is my time," Paul said looking up at the moon.

Spencer grew nervous and said, "No, Paul, I am asking you to give me the dagger now. No one needs to be hurt tonight. Give me the dagger and the detonator."

Paul rolled his head back and began chanting in tongues and shaking in his stance. Spencer grew nervous as he saw the young man's eyes roll behind his head and he shake without focus, direction or coordination.

Hotch grew defensive as Paul started acting up. The safety was unlocked and his gun was ready to fire along with the SWAT members'.

"Paul, I need you to give me the detonator," Spencer said, attempting to yell over Paul's intangible ramblings.

"Hotch, the bombs have been disabled. We located 7 and were able to disable and remove them," the Captain of the bomb unit said over Hotch's head set.

Hotch stopped and looked at Reid, speaking into the head set. "Reid, the bombs are disabled. Just get Paul to drop the dagger."

Reid blinked at Hotch to indicate he understood the plan when suddenly Paul stopped and stood tall and rigid. Closing his eyes, Paul pressed down the red button and expected to hear a loud echoing explosion, one that would effect 7 streets in Richmond, Virginia.

There was no explosion, no sound, their mission had failed.

"No!" Spencer yelled as Paul groaned loudly out of frustration and stabbed himself in the heart.

"Hold your fire!" Spencer heard Hotch say as he moved to lower Paul to the ground.

Paul gripped Spencer's arm and gave him an eerie smile. "Fathers shall find revenge for their sons," Paul said before giving himself to death.

Hotch stepped back and allowed local enforcement to do their jobs in clearing the area. He took his phone and dialed a much needed number in this moment.

"Is it safe?" Emily asked answering the phone.

"Paul and Kyle are dead," Hotch said. "The bomb squad located and disabled all the bombs. It looks like this nightmare is over."

"I wish I could agree with you," she said sighing.

"What happened?"

"Apparently an anonymous donor paid for both Paul Tymes and Diana Torres's bail. Paul was released this morning and Diana was released two hours ago."

"Shit," he said. "How did we miss this?"

"We were focused on the bombs and apparently the ADA didn't bother giving us the memo until now," she said frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"I just want to get home," she whispered.

"We are on our way to the station and we can go. Sound good?"

She nodded and asked, "Is Reid okay?

"He'll be fine. Maybe a few stitches but that can wait. Emily, I..."

"Yes, Aaron?"

"I'll see you at the station," he said hanging up, losing his composure and needing to find strength to finish this case. When he looked up, Spencer was beside him and was studying his new wound.

"You should just tell her, you know?"

Hotch gave him a look of dark curiosity.

"Tell Emily you love her so we can all have peace," Spencer said rolling his eyes. Spencer then walked away toward the car looking at his phone ready to call Rebecca and let her know he would be back in Quantico soon.

Penelope woke up when she felt the light of the moon hit her face. Moaning she looked over at her sleeping prince that was resting his head upon her lap and was lightly snoring. She rubbed her hand over his head and took in his warmth and devotion.

She reflected on how long she had loved Derek Morgan. 6 years had been a long time. She, of course, desired his delicious chocolate god body. His smooth voice sent her into wild shakes with every word. His touch set her on fire. She knew nothing would ever change the fact that Derek Morgan was her real life Superman.

However what made her fall in love with him was his strength, laughter and heart. She couldn't believe what she learned about her Derek after their trip to Chicago, but instead of being repulsed by him or treating him differently like he feared, Penelope only loved him more, only desired to care for him more. He was a dark hero who needed someone to save him and she was more than willing to be that woman.

She loved his laugh. His bright smile made her weak in the knees and his laughter sent her heart soaring. His happiness was like the sun in her world and she would give anything to bring her hot stuff joy and laughter.

And his heart, oh his heart. He took her heart a long time ago. His ability to do his job without sinking into the abyss of darkness shocked her. She admired him for his strength, smiled at his laugh, melted at his dangerous good looks, but fell in love with his heart, his torn but strong heart. He had taken her heart the moment he called her Baby Girl and she would do everything in her power to show him every day that she was his, that nothing, not even death, would change that.

The light of the moon flickered in the room and it brought her attention down upon her left hand. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Wrapped in white gold, a strong diamond stood with a circle of smaller diamonds surrounding it looked upon her. With her right hand, Penelope wiped the tears off her face and marveled at the sleeping man in front of her. He moaned when she stopped rubbing his head and she returned to her ministrations so he would stay asleep. She knew he needed his rest.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She laughed at the thought that Derek remembered how much she loved Orlando's proposal in Diary of a Mad Black Woman. Instead of waking him, she decided she would let him have his moment in the morning. She pressed her fingers to her lips and pressed them upon his head. "Of course I will, Hot Stuff," she whispered to him in the darkness of the night. Penelope dreamed of what would come in the morning light when she would see her ring and her man again.

Spencer was surprised when he looked down at his phone and receive zero missed calls or text messages. He figured Rebecca just went to work or went to sleep. He learned early on in their friendship that Rebecca liked having her naps, but liked getting money more. At the time of night, he hoped Rebecca was sleeping but wasn't confident in that guess.

Hotch pulled up to the police department as Rossi, JJ and Prentiss entered the SUV. "Time to go home," Rossi said with a tired smile.

"I wonder how Garcia is doing," JJ said looking outside.

"Have you heard from Morgan?" Prentiss said looking at JJ.

"No, not a word. I wonder if he is actually resting." JJ said with a smile.

"If the woman I loved was recovering from an explosion in the hospital, I wouldn't be doing much sleeping," Aaron said looking at the road and tried to meet Emily's eyes in the rear view mirror.

Emily felt his gaze but wouldn't give into him. She didn't know what to think of their relationship anymore. Was it moving forward? Did it have to stay secret? Did he want her? Did he love her? Those were all questions that kept filling her mind.

As they all quietly reflected on the case, Spencer jumped when he heard his phone ring when they were thirty minutes from Quantico. He smiled when he noticed when it was Rebecca. "Beck?" he said with a tired yet happy smile.

"Spence?" Spencer felt the blood drain from his face when he heard Rebecca's strained tear filled voice and a sudden cry of pain over the line.


	18. Chapter 18

"Stop the car!" Spencer yelled.

Hotch veered the car off into the shoulder and looked at his young agent with concern. JJ noticed that Spencer's shoulder's tensed and his color was white as a ghost. Emily and Dave, who were sitting farthest in the SUV trying to figure out what was happening.

"I can see how you fell for this one, Doctor Spencer Reid. She is very passionate, isn't she?"

"Paul, where is Rebecca?" Spencer asked.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now, for being the mind behind the BAU, you would have to know I wouldn't tell you that. Foolish sinful boy," Paul said, circling Rebecca as she was blood in an ocean filled with sharks.

"Why her?" Spencer asked.

"We attacked the heart, now we must attack the mind of the devil. Once both are defeated, the world will be ready for the Lord's purity."

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" Spencer said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, but she does, she does," Paul said looking down at the panicked young woman.

The rattler had bitten on her left inner thigh and the poison began working its way through her body. She moaned loudly and her vision was getting worse. Her leg felt like it was on fire and that the flame would never be put out.

Diana had watched with malicious glee as Rebecca was suffering in the tent. She grabbed a stick and moved toward the trapped woman. With a dark smile, she smashed the stick into the injured leg and Rebecca cried out in pain.

Spencer winced when he heard the young woman over the phone. He gripped the phone and the door handle tightly and felt a rush of anger he had never experience before. This experience reminding him so much of Tobias, but now it was moving beyond personal into a darkness he knew too much of. "Tell me where she is!" he growled into the phone.

Paul laughed at the anger he heard from the phone and the suffering displayed in front of him. "Now, why would I do that, Doctor Reid. If you come, our sinner won't repent. We need her, Spencer."

"Please," Rebecca moaned. "Run, Spence."

Diana laughed and hit Rebecca over the head sending her into unconsciousness.

"Times ticking, Spencer. Remember, a father will always protect his sons." With that he hung up the phone.

Spencer took a deep breath as he closed his phone and his eyes. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he began to visualize the hell Rebecca was going through. He couldn't help but blame himself. How could he not? He remembered her smile, the way she looked in his scarf, her kiss and now he has her pain filled yell burning its way into his long term memories.

"Reid! Reid!" Hotch said shaking the young man beside him.

Spencer looked at a man he not only considered one of his heroes, but a brother. He swallowed and said, "Paul Tymes has Rebecca."

JJ and Emily looked at each other with sadness in their eyes and Rossi looked angry. "How?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know, we need to find her!" he said getting anxious.

"Spencer, we need to view this with clear minds."

"Clear minds? How can I view this clearly. The past three weeks have been some of the most intense I have ever experienced, not to mention the past 72 hours. Now a woman I have grown to care about deeply is suffering and I can't find her. You want me to just analyze this and keep separated like our other cases? I can't Aaron, I just can't!" Reid slammed his fist against the passenger side window, forgetting his strength and the window shattered.

"Spence!" JJ yelled.

"Damn it!' Reid said, feeling the sharp shards cut into his hand. "Im sorry Hotch," Spencer said looking down at his new injury. Emily moved up next to JJ and began helping clean out this new bloody cut without touching the slash upon that same arm.

Hotch only nodded understanding the confusion and pain Spencer was feeling.

"What can we do?" Spencer asked sadly.

Hotch looked at the rest of his team members and gave them a knowing smile once he met all of their eyes. "We are going to pick up Morgan and then we are going to find Rebecca. That is what we are going to do."

Morgan had woken up early and was relieved to find his Baby Girl sleeping. He looked down upon the ring he slipped on her finger in the dark of night and his heart raced with pride and anticipation. Though he wanted to shake his baby girl awake and ask the very important question, he knew she needed to recover. The more rest she had, the better she was healing.

Derek glanced down at the ring and took in the seriousness of that piece of jewelry. It was the ring his father gave his mother when he proposed, the ring she wore the 16 years they were married. The greatest man he ever knew worked to give that ring importance and honor. When the ring was delivered to his home 4 years ago, he didn't understand why his mother did it. The note she left inside wrote: _"For when you are ready, my beautiful boy. Trust me when I say she is worth it. Love, your Mama."_ The ring upon his baby girl's finger looked as if it was made just for her. His heart swelled with pride and he kissed her hand softly, touching her hair and memorizing every part of her he possibly could.

He yawned and realized that he should straighten himself up before he proposed to the love of his life. He kept the bathroom door open so he would be able to hear when she woke up. He turned on the sink and threw water into his face as he felt himself growing nervous. "You can do this, Derek. This is your baby girl. You can do this. You were made to do this."

He dried off his face and straightened up his shirt. Cracking his neck and knuckles out of nervousness, he took a deep breath and turned to see the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Penelope had woken up when she heard him move out of his chair. She quietly stretched her body as she heard him moving around her room and the bathroom. She looked down at her left hand and felt tears move to her eyes when she realized she didn't dream this ring, that Derek loving her wasn't a dream and that this was a very important moment.

Her eyes looked away from the ring and she met the smiling stare of her Derek. She felt a tear roll down her face as she looked at him with love and disbelief. "Derek?..."

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said moving closer to her.

"Derek? What is..."

"Baby Girl, I want you to shush that beautiful mouth of yours and listen to me for a little bit. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and stared at him as he sat beside her on her bed and he gripped her hand tightly.

"Baby Girl, I was a lost man before I met you. I didn't have any desire for consistency or balance. I lived in the moment and didn't look toward the future other than for the success of my career. I didn't believe or desire love in my life. I felt myself hardening as a man and saw a future in the men we work with that predestined me to be alone. Then you came into my life like a tornado and turned my world upside down. Nothing I had known, nothing I believed in mattered as much as what we had and what we knew about one another. I wake up every day for you, I breathe for you, and I was too stubborn to see that until you were almost taken away from me again."

He wiped away her tears and looked down at the ring that was placed upon her finger. "My father was the greatest man I ever knew. He had heard the rule that a man buys a ring for the woman he loves that is worth 3 of his scheduled earning. He felt my mother deserved better. He saved his money for 7 earnings, and when he gave this ring to my mother, she said yes and were happy together for 16 years. When she gave this to me, she told me I would know when I was ready and that she would be worth it. Penelope Garcia, you are more than worth this ring. You are worth everything to me."

She couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was racing and she could only touch him to keep this from being a dream, another fantasy.

"Penelope, you are my reason, my heart, my light. I think of our life together, our silly movies, our love and our laughter. I think about our future together, our 4 children, our dogs, our home. Most of all I think about how grateful I am to you that you came into my life. You are my world, Penelope. And I would want nothing more than for you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you be mine, Baby Girl."

Releasing more tears, she nodded with a smile. "Yes, my Derek. I will marry you."

He rushed forward and brought her lips to his, kissing her with a passion that could have lit fireworks. There was nothing that could taint this moment for them. He was just granted the greatest wish of his life. Penelope Garcia was going to be his wife. He smiled as their passionate kiss ended, he resting his forehead against hers and her tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, Derek Morgan," she whispered, looking into his love filled chocolate brown eyes.

"And I love you, Penelope Garcia." He kissed her softly and held her close to him, feeling her heart beat against his skin.

Derek looked up at the window and saw Hotch staring at him with a serious glare. As much as he wanted to rejoice in this moment with his woman and their friends, he could tell from the look Hotch was giving him that their nightmare wasn't over yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Morgan glanced down at his baby girl who was smiling brightly into his brown eyes. He smiled down at her and took her lips into his and grinned when she touched his face feeling the ring upon her finger. He was beaming as he realized that they took another step forward into their life together.

Penelope was filled with love and devotion in this moment. Her Prince had asked her to be his princess and, if she could, she would have yelled yes from the highest tower. When she looked into his eyes, she saw his love, his adoration and his warmth. However, she also detected a sense of reality that neither of them were ready to have yet. "Baby, what is it?" she asked touching his face.

Derek sighed and motioned to the window. She turned and saw the serious face of Hotch and she felt the blood drain from her face.

Derek noticed her heart monitor start to race and looked at her with concerned eyes. He grew panicked when she saw her shaking, tears filling her eyes and her moving to take the ring off her finger. "Pen, what are you doing?"

"Derek, I understand if you want to keep us a secret for a while. We can plan the engagement privately and not make any moves until Strauss clears us. I am willing to relocate..."

"Baby Girl, close your trap for one minute and don't you dare touch that ring. Understand me?" He said with a quiet anger.

Her eyes widened when she saw the anger, hurt and confusion in his eyes. He gripped her hand tightly and touched her face, she automatically leaning into his touch. "Firstly, I am not ashamed of us. I want them to know we are together. Taking off that ring would kill me baby girl. I hope you like it, because it is never coming off. Secondly, I think Hotch wants to update us on the case. That is the only reason I motioned to the window. Now, all I want from you sexiness is a kiss and a promise that you won't doubt my love for you again. I can't take seeing your tears, especially if they are caused by what you think of me."

She nodded, looking down at her hands and he pushed her hair back and forced her to look at him. "I am in love with you, Penelope Garcia and I am counting the moments until you are mine forever."

Penelope smiled and kissed him deeply. "I have always been yours, hot stuff. Now our sexy time will be legal," she said with a smirk.

"Woman..." he said in a warning tone.

"Go," she said pushing him off her bed. "Go to Hotch. Once the meeting is over, come to me before you leave me to save the world."

"Woman, Im not going anywhere," he said stubbornly.

She raised her eyebrow and continued, "Derek Morgan, you know you are the best field agent I know. You can't expect Hotch to let you sit with me in a hospital when we can all find better uses of your time."

"But..."

"But nothing honey bunny. Now leave me or you get no lovin," she said with a smile.

He rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her but only got her cheek. He growled as he walked out of the room only to see her wink at him through his peripheral vision.

Rebecca's head was spinning out of control. The poison was effectively heating her body, her heart racing and her mind out of control. She kept her mind focused on Spencer, praying that he would find her or at least be safe away from these freaks. She moaned as she felt blood slide down her neck from one of her latest wounds. Her throat felt as dry as the sahara and the cuts from her binds were becoming itchy scabs.

She heard movement from outside the tent and instantly silenced her movements. She didn't want to be found awake by her captors. She didn't know how much more she could take.

The man who took her stepped into the tent, his eyes filled with anger and tears. Attempting to extend an olive branch of sorts, she asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

He began pacing around the tent and he looked at his prisoner. Knowing she wouldn't know this information for long, he told her, "My son as been announced dead along with many of the young generation."

Groaning, Rebecca rolled her head down and said, "Im sorry to hear that. What happened."

He looked up at the top of the tent and began cutting a circular hole at the top. "Apparently, the devil's minions watched as my son sacrificed himself to the cause. He wouldn't give the devil the satisfaction of claiming his soul."

Rebecca grew nervous as he began touching her hair. "Your hair is lovely," he said. He took a deep breath of her and smiled. "Sunshine and blood, very much like my first wife."

Rebecca felt the vomit rise to her throat and her knees begin to shake. Paul began touching her face, through the blood and the dirt and rubbed against her wounds. "Your eyes remind me of her. Full of the devil's spirit."

She swallowed as he smiled down at her with evil written upon his features. "What was her name?" she asked with her voice full of tears.

"Sydney," he said.

"Beautiful," she whispered, hoping he would stop looking at her and touching her.

He grew angry and slapped her hard, making her draw blood. "No! She was a filthy whore! A whore who gave into the devil's advances and opened her mind, heart and legs to him. She walked away from the Lord when she accepted his minion's embrace."

Rebecca let the tears she had been trying to hide fall down her face and couldn't control her body. She threw up, her vomit green and foamy. She grew nervous as she noticed spots of blood and wondered if she was really dying.

"Yes! Yes! Expel the devil from you, darling! Diana, watch as she expels the devil from her!"

Diana came into the tent and smiled brightly at the prisoner. "Praise him! Praise this conversion!" Diana moved toward Paul and kissed him deeply, as if it was a ritual bond. Rebecca was disgusted as these people looked at each other not with love but with hunger as they watched her sickness. "Spencer," she moaned.

Diana grew angry and slapped Rebecca again. "Do not cry to the mind of the devil! For he will take your soul!"

As Rebecca slipped into unconsciousness once again, she heard Paul tell Diana to lure Spencer to them and she prayed with all her might that Spencer wouldn't follow their trap.

Derek moved to the waiting room where he saw his team all in one piece. He smiled at JJ and Rossi's knowing eyes and his expression turned to concerned as he noticed Reid fidgeting and glancing at the clock. "What's wrong with you, kid?" he asked.

Hotch stepped forward before Reid could answer and said, "There have been new developments."

"Like what?"

"We were able to stop the bombings. However all our suspects but one are dead. Diana Torres was released on bail about six hours ago and Paul Tymes was released on bail 18 hours ago."

"How did we miss this?" he asked.

"We were focused on disabling the bombs. We were relying on police information to update us on court proceedings, but it seems that that was an error."

"Why do you say that? We stopped the bombings. Tymes and Torres will wait for their court dates. This should be over."

"They have Rebecca," Spencer said finally adding a voice to the conversation.

Derek's eyes grew wide and he looked at his young friend, seeing the similar concern and pain he had been in just hours before. He stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving him a firm shake. "We will find her kid. I promise you we will."

Spencer only nodded glancing at the clock once again.

Emily stepped forward and asked, "How's Pen?"

Derek sighed and said, "Better. We almost lost her while you were gone. Apparently they missed a piece of metal that had pierced her kidney and she was rushed into emergency surgery. After another 4 hours procedure, she was given the okay and now she is in for a long yet painful recovery."

JJ felt tears roll down her face as leaned her head upon Emily's shoulder as she gave her a sisterly embrace. "Can she handle visitors?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "She woke up about fifteen minutes ago, so I can imagine she will want to chat away. We can't let her have too much excitement, though. Doctor Ford is concerned with how many times they have had to revive her. We don't want to put too many demands on her heart."

"Now, you wouldn't be causing our favorite tech analyst to forego any unnecessary cardiovascular activity in our absence would you, Agent Morgan?" Rossi teased.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled, "Trust me, that woman is causing enough trouble for the both of us on her own! I swear if Nurse Austin or Doctor Ford come back to her room with knowing looks one more time, I am going just check her out of her and take care of her myself!"

"Nurse Morgan, seems very fitting," Emily said with a smile.

"Would you be wearing an apron?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"I would want a lolipop," Emily said looking at JJ for agreement.

"I want character band aids. Personally, I want Transformers. Can you do that, Nurse Morgan?" Rossi asked with a smile.

"Can we focus on the case please?" Spencer asked, killing the mood and bringing their focus back on saving Rebecca.

The room grew quiet as they observed their nervous yet angry profiler. He looked like a bird trapped due to a broken wing. He had done so much for all of them over the years, they wanted to help him now.

"Okay, Reid. We'll focus," Hotch said, giving him a knowing smile.

"Can I stay with Pen?" JJ asked. "You all would be better out in the field than me, and I can stay and keep her company."

Derek moved to object, but remembered his Baby Girl's threat and kept his mouth shut. Hotch nodded at the blonde team mate and looked at Morgan with a knowing small smile. "Say good bye to her and tell her to rest. Once we find Rebecca, we will be able to return to square one."

The team nodded and looked at the clock. It had been 53 minutes since Rebecca called Spencer. They now were moving with a new purpose, to find their new victim.


	20. Chapter 20

Derek and JJ walked into Penelope's room and Derek flashed her a mega watt smile when she realized she got caught staring at her new ring. She looked like a kid in a candy store that just won the lottery. The fact that her saying she could become his wife gave her so much happiness sent him to the moon.

Penelope looked up and smiled brightly at her best girl friend. "Hey Beautiful," she said with a smile.

JJ had tears in her eyes as she saw her best friend smiling brightly. She moved quickly to her side and gave her a tentative hug. "Hello Gorgeous," she said.

Pen looked up at her Adonis and noticed his tense stature. "What's wrong my vision?"

"Paul Tymes has been released from custody and he has taken Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" she said with questions in her eyes.

"Spence's Rebecca," JJ said looking up at her friend with concerned eyes.

"Oh heavens," she said turning toward the window in a hope to see her boy genius in the window. She gave a sad sigh and looked back at Derek. "What's the game plan?"

"JJ is going to stay with you while we go get her."

"Do you even know where she is?" She said raising an eyebrow at her fiancee.

"Um..."

"Not at this moment," JJ said clarifying the profiler's flustered response.

Penelope nodded and pressed the on call button subtly, however not subtle enough for her best friend or her Prince.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek asked panicked that she was in pain.

Rolling her eyes, she answered him, "Call down my vision. Your goddess has a plan to boost morale and speed."

"Pen..."

"Woman..."

"Mrs. Garcia, how can I help you?" Nurse Austin said checking her favorite patient's vitals.

"Now, my beautiful Austin, who I will be giving a nick name in a relatively quick amount of time, I was hoping for access to a wireless lap top."

Derek's eyebrow's shot up and he began to get nervous. Before he could respond to his Princess's actions, she ordered, "Derek, mi amor, please bring boy genius in here please. And tell him to have his phone."

"Pen.."

"Now, Derek. Or I swear I will slap your beautiful face," she said with a playful smirk.

"Learn now, Mr. Garcia, you never win with a woman," JJ said still playing along with the role she knew they were playing.

He smirked and moved out of the room.

"Mrs. Garcia, I strongly advise..."

"Austin, baby, I am in a dire need to see the latest photos of my godson, Henry, that are only available on facebook. And because my phone and lap top have been shattered in an explosion and my home desktop is indeed at home, I need wireless connection before baby Henry believes his Auntie Penelope has forgotten all about him. Would you mind helping a fellow woman out honey bunny?" Pen asked with a smile.

JJ sat silent and kept her head looking toward her lap to keep herself from laughing at this horribly entertaining and deceitful information.

Nurse Austin sighed and looked back at the red hair in the bed staring up at her with loving eyes. "If Doctor Ford or Shepherd find out..."

"My beautiful husband stole it," she said with a smile.

Laughing, Nurse Austin moved toward the door and gave Penelope a wink before heading to the nurses station for an available computer.

Derek and Spencer entered the room quietly and Penelope gave her young friend a sad smile. She truly viewed Spencer as a younger brother and seeing him hurting made her tear up instantly. "My genius," she said with a sad voice.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I will be better once... ah, here we go!" Nurse Austin handed Penelope the computer and gave her a wink.

"Mrs. Garcia, I check your vitals again in thirty minutes, lets rush baby photo moments, okay honey?" she said with a smile.

"Oh yes, no baptism or halloween photos today," Pen said looking at JJ for agreement.

When Nurse Austin left the room, Pen moved the laptop holder closer to her and set the computer in front of her. "You seem to have forgotten this organization's ultimate flaw my doves."

Reid gave her a perplexed look as Derek and JJ only looked at her with curiosity. "Wha-"

"Spencer, what is this organization known for representing?" Penelope asked as a professor would ask a student in a soctratic method lecture.

"Anti-technology."

"And do you remember that all of this organization's communication has been made through telephone and telegraph." Penelope said with a smile.

JJ nodded at her friend's assessment.

"What Paul Tymes would be ignorant to realize is that his land line is in a system hosted by the FBI and CIA to determine any locations and movements of terrorist groups in the United States and select countries. With voice recognition, we are able to determine their place at any given phone at any given time." Penelope was typing away at her keyboard, loading image after image on the computer as the team stared at her in shock. "Our ignorant pal, Tymes would also forget that land lines can be tracked as easily as citing a number. Spence, what's the number he called you from?"

"(703) 640-2214" Spencer repeated.

"And my angels... this is how mama gets it done!" Upon the screen was the address and location of Paul Tymes. "Go bring your girl home, Spencer," Pen said with a tired smile.

Spencer jotted down the address and ran out of the room in a flash with only one woman on his mind. It was time for him to be the hero and save his girl.

Derek laughed and began to take off his coat when Pen stared him down. "Hot Stuff, not that I mind the strip, but what on God's green earth are you doing getting comfortable?"

"Well, I just thought..."

"Thought what exactly? That you were going to let Mr. Klutzy "I can't shoot a gun half the time" run off and be hero and possibly injure himself?" JJ said looking at her friend who was looking at his woman for help.

"You thought that Hotch wouldn't be a tad bit frustrated when his right hand man wasn't going to find their newest victim?" Penelope said with a serious look on her face.

"Baby Gir..."

"Don't baby girl me right now sexy. Right now you need to go help your kiddo find his girl and then come back here to me safely. I am fine, my vision. Go be the hero you were destined to be!"

Derek laughed and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Only for you, my Goddess."

"I love you, Derek," she said with 100% certainty.

He winked at her and moved out of the doorway to catch his team and finally catch this bastard.

Penelope took a deep breath. Once she deleted the viewer history from the computer, she closed it and took a heavy breath while resting her head upon the pillows, moaning in slight pain.

"Pen? You okay?" JJ said looking at her friend now paling before her.

"Im fine, Blondie, but just so you know, I do not recommend being in an explosion. It hurts like hell," she said with a smile. Penelope could tell that something was wrong with her favorite blonde. Taking her hand, she looked at her and asked, "What's the matter gum drop?"

Knowing she couldn't avoid the topic anymore, she looked back up at her best friend and said sadly, "Is it wrong that I stayed with you because I think Im pregnant?"

Penelope's eyes widened and she gave her a bright smile. "No, my love. That isn't wrong. How far along?"

"Probably three months. We have been so loaded with questions that I didn't even notice I missed periods. Then suddenly, damn I felt this way with Henry... oops," JJ said with a slight shrug.

"Does Will know?" Pen asked.

"Nope, and I am freaked out."

"Why baby. You have one beautiful baby. What's wrong?"

"We aren't married yet, Garcia. I always imagined my life differently, ya know? Married, house, kids, pets, thanksgiving's at the in-laws and christmas at ours."

"So what if things have been jumbled up a bit, sweet girl? Everything falls into place the way it is meant to. When you try and fight it, that's when the sticky stuff happens. Have you taken a test?"

"No, but..."

Penelope happily pressed the on call nurse button and yelled out, "Oh Nurse Austin! I believe I require assistance!"

The team was waiting for Morgan and Reid at the SUV. As the two men were waiting for the elevator to reach their required floor, Morgan looked at his friend who looked tense and angry. Patting him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture, Morgan smiled at his young friend, "We'll find your girl, Reid. I promise you we will."

"I think I could love her, Derek," he said looking down at the address in his hands.

Nodding, Derek looked up at the closed doors and said, "Keep your focus sharper and be ready for extraction procedures. Rebecca will need you to be strong right now. She will look at you for strength not statistics. You got that, genius?"

Spencer gave a tired smile and waited as the elevator reached their floor.

When the doors opened, Hotch had pulled the SUV up to the entrance and gave his agents a firm look. Derek sighed and said, "Time to catch this bastard," as they entered the vehicle and sped toward their destination.


	21. Chapter 21

Spencer Reid wasn't a person comfortable around guns.

Frankly, he didn't grasp the ability to aim and shoot quiet like his fellow team mates.

He could break codes in a matter of minutes. He could reference literature from the 17th century since grade school. He can discuss the many aspects of human anger and evil for hours and then turn around and tell you his favorite joke about existentialists.

However, he wasn't the first you would trust with a gun.

As they drove to the location Garcia had found, Spencer stared at his gun with anger and motivation in his eyes. He had always felt a duty to his job and to the victims. Yet this was the first time he felt like he was after a larger goal.

Derek and Hotch seemed to notice the different attitude in their friend. Rossi was going over extraction procedures and Derek was strategizing their team's movements. The chemistry of the team relied on aspects of all of their personalities. They relied on Hotch's focus, Rossi's experience, Prentiss's ability to compartmentalize and handle cases with children, Morgan's insight and follow through and JJ's communication skills. They were all more focused on this case after the BAU building was attacked and Penelope was injured. Penelope was the heart of the team, the one who kept them grounded. However they also relied on Spencer's mind, both in seriousness and in humor. He was the kid brother of the team and now that he was being attacked, it was adding fuel to the fire.

Before Derek or Aaron could say something to Reid, Emily grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile. "Spencer, we will find her. You need to keep focused and be ready. That is all we can ask of you."

The team nodded in agreement and Spencer sighed. The blood was pumping through his veins like it was on fire. He wanted Tymes and Torres put away and he hoped Rebecca was still alive. "Are there ambulances on stand by?" he asked.

Hotch nodded. He caught Emily's eye in the mirror and mouthed 'Thank You' to her for helping Spencer. Typically, Garcia or JJ helped boost their young man's morale. Emily did a good job helping him today.

Before anyone could add anymore to relieving the tension in the vehicle, Hotch stopped the car. "We're here. Don't forget positions."

Everyone exited the vehicle and moved toward the house. They approached the front door when they heard a scream from the back yard. Changing their tactic, Derek, Spencer and Hotch moved quickly toward the back yard while Emily and Rossi took routes along either side of the house.

What the men saw when they approached the yard was something none of them could have imagines. The tent was on fire, black smoke in the air and Paul Tymes was standing in front of Rebecca's body which was lying in the dirt. He was pouring water upon her and she screamed as the mud and water were hitting her wounds and stinging her snake bite. He was kicking her side and yelling incoherent words as the men raised their guns and surrounded them.

"FBI! Put the water down and step back! Step back!" Morgan yelled.

Paul pulled out a knife and smiled at the men in front of him. "You cannot interrupt this offering."

"Put the knife down, Paul!" Hotch said, training his gun on Tymes.

Emily had her gun drawn ready to come forward when needed when she suddenly felt pain to her right side. She turned and saw Diana Torres looking at her with crazed eyes. Looking down, she saw the blade that was now imbedded into her side and she started losing focus. Stumbling backwards, she tripped upon a rock and landed on the ground with a thud, moaning loudly as she landed.

Diana let out a loud cry of success when Hotch and Rossi turned their attention to the sound. Aaron's heart stopped as he saw Emily on the ground, holding her side and Diana standing above her. "Emily!" he cried out. He began to move toward her when Derek caught his attention.

"Hotch, focus!"

Derek took in the movements of Rossi putting Diana into hand cuffs and moving her to the police vehicles that were now outside the house. "Paul, I will not tell you again, put the knife down."

"The loss of this whore will bring good fortune to humanity. It is my duty to fulfill my mission. I will not let the devil win! I will not..." As Paul began to thrust the knife downward toward Rebecca a single shot echoed through the night. Between his eyes, Paul Tymes was shot by no one other than Spencer Reid. Paul fell backward, his body catching onto the flames, as Spencer ran forward and kneeled next to Rebecca.

"Call for medics!" Morgan yelled.

Aaron moved quickly and kneeled down next to Emily who had pulled the knife from her side. She was now sitting up, safety jacket now beside her and taking in her new wound. "Stupid bitch didn't know a thing about the thickness of these things," Emily said.

Hotch took in her injury that didn't appear to be anything more than a scratch, and turned her face toward his. She gave him a tired smile and before she could speak, he pressed his lips against hers, holding her tightly to him.

Emily accepted the moment and kissed him deeply. She needed to taste him, to be grounded to this place. She could taste his fear, his gratitude, his honor and his love and all she needed to see was his eyes. After their kiss, she touched his face and whispered his name as if it was a silent prayer.

He pulled her up from the ground and put his hand to her side. "You are being checked out."

"But..."

"But nothing, Em. Listen to your boss," he said with a smirk.

With a laugh, she rolled her eyes and said, "You are so dead when we get home, Aaron Hotchner."

Spencer was taking a visual assessment of Rebecca's injuries and he felt sick with sadness. "Beck, Rebecca I need you to look at me."

"Spence?" she asked, exhausted and confused.

"Yeah, yeah its me," he said with a sad smile.

She coughed and gripped his hand tightly. "I knew you'd find me," she whispered. She felt another wave of heat hit her leg and she cried out in pain.

"Rebecca?" Spencer asked panicked.

"Snake poison," she said sadly. Rebecca could feel the darkness returning and she looked at Spencer with panicked eyes. "Don't leave me, Spence," she asked.

"Never," he said kissing her hand. "Not again."

He grew panicked when he felt her slip back into unconsciousness and he yelled, "Where are the medics!"

"Here!' Derek said motioning the paramedic team toward Spencer and the victim. Spencer stepped back as they placed her on the gurney and he robotically informed them of the injuries he assessed, including the snake bite. Spencer followed them into the ambulance and Derek watched as they sped away to the hospital.

Rossi stepped beside Morgan and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Its finally over," he said. "I think we need a vacation."

Derek chuckled and looked at his experienced friend beside him. "I wish it were that simple," he said watching Emily being stitched up in the other ambulance, Hotch watching every moment and the fire department taking down the fire from the tent.

"The police have Torres. Why don't we head to the hospital?" David said. "We are needed at other places."

Derek nodded as he pulled out his phone. As Derek and David drove to the hospital, he text JJ **Tell Baby Girl her man is comin to her her now**


	22. Chapter 22

_One Week Later_

"Juliet, beautiful woman of medicinal expertise, I love you, but I want to go home!" Penelope huffed, kicking her cast covered foot up in the air.

Juliet was checking the vitals of her favorite patient and was pleased at the progress she was making. Her wounds were healing nicely and there were no traces of debris floating in her system in her last scans. Her body had been responding to the medicines and anti-biotics and the computer systems in the hospital seemed to receive a refreshed boost of speed and storage.

"Ms. Garcia, it seems that you are healing right on schedule. You need to stay dedicated to your medicinal routine for the next three weeks and return to me for a follow up in a month from now. Nurse Austin can schedule that with you..."

"Once she is done flirting with Doctor Shepherd, of course," Penelope said with a smile.

Juliet laughed and asked, "Do you always seem to play matchmaker, Penelope?"

"Only when I see love, my darling," she said with a smile. "When is that handsome hubby of yours coming back to the hospital to visit you?" Penelope asked with a dreamy sigh.

Juliet smiled and replied, "He has been working a tough case. He and I have been looking to transferring. We always wanted to go to the beach, but I don't know. I have this weird feeling."

"Always listen to your feelings. They will get you far, love," she said fiddling with her blanket.

Juliet noticed her looking out the window and held her hand comfortingly. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to get out of here!"

Penelope looked up into the blonde eyes of her doctor and asked sadly, "How's Rebecca?"

Sighing, Juliet said, "Pen..."

"I know, I know I am not supposed to ask. Doctor-Patient confidentiality, blah blah blah. But I haven't seen my boy genius since the case was closed and I know that means that Rebecca is doing very good or very very bad."

Juliet gave her a comforting grip to her hand and continued, "Not only is your friend not my patient, but you will be able to see her yourself in a couple hours. As long as your "husband" is here to check you out of here. How did you convince him to leave you for more than an hour?" Juliet joked.

"You know, my darling, that has confused me. at first I thought I was just annoying him, but every time he returns he has this sneaky look on his face. As if he knows something I don't. And he won't tell me. Sneaky bastard," she said with a chuckle. "I just..."

'Hmmm..." Juliet asked.

"I just don't want him to start pushing me away now that I am better. I know that the intensity of everything that happened these past few weeks effected our whole team, but I want him to know that I am in this for the long haul and if he needs time or space, I am willing to give him that as long as he tells me."

"You are so silly, woman," Derek said making his presence known.

Penelope's eyes widened and Juliet only laughed at the woman's now tense features. "I am going to help Nurse Austin assemble your check out paperwork."

"No! No!" Penelope said reaching out to her blonde companion but was left alone to face the music with her fiancee. "Derek..."

"You need to keep your mouth shut hard head and listen to me. I am going to say this as many times as I need to to convince you that this isn't just a fling for me. I am madly in love with you. I am going to marry you. You and I are going to have the family each of us has been dreaming of and I don't want to hear any more doubts from you. I know that communication wasn't our strongest asset before all of this, but that has been changing from the moment you agreed to be my wife. I am here and I am not going anywhere, you understand me?"

Penelope nodded and she pulled him down for a fire filled kissed. He was surprised by her initiating the kiss but didn't complain when her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips for access into his mouth. He hovered over her, pressing his weight against either side of her and tangled his right hand into her hair pulling her closer to him. Her hands were being devilishly kind as they maneuvered around the buttons of his henley. He smirked and moved his mouth toward her ear, "Devil woman," he whispered.

Penelope threw her head back and laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his pulse point along his neck. "I cannot wait to be Penelope Morgan," she whispered.

Before he could respond, there was a knock upon their door and they turned to see Doctor Ford and Nurse Austin standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. "It's time sweet woman for you to leave us!" Kate said moving toward her favorite patient. "As soon as you hear Doctor Ford's instructions and sign off on these beautifully printed dotted lines, you are able to leave with Derek... Morgan right? Gosh, I am not used to not calling you Mr. Garcia!" she said with a huff.

They all chuckled at that and Derek said, "Its okay, I actually kind of like it," he said with a wink.

"Well, when the wedding comes around, I wanna be there!" Kate said handing the paperwork to Penelope to sign off on.

"Oh you will be honey bunny. As long as you bring Doctor Shepherd with you," she added with a wink.

Kate blushed as she moved to start removing Penelope's IV and monitors. "Well, Ms. Garcia, I have already given you your instructions. Should I inform your fiancee, or let him read the paperwork?"

"All ready done and memorized," Derek said with a triumphant smile.

"Good, I know our favorite patient will be in good hands." Juliet and Kate moved toward Penelope and gave her quick hugs. "We will see you in three weeks and hopefully no sooner," Juliet said.

Penelope gave them a teary smile and said, "Thank you, for helping save my life."

Before Juliet turned to leave, Derek added, "Thank you for helping bring my baby girl back to me. I don't know what I would have done without her and now I hope I never will know."

Juliet and Kate smiled and left the room quietly as Derek turned back to his fiancee. "Woman, you have a few minutes and then we are getting the hell out of here."

Pen lifted her arms in the air and did a happy dance of sorts in the thoughts of being able to leave this place. As she slowly moved to get the clothes Emily picked out and packed for Morgan, she asked, "Have you heard from the team?"

"JJ and Hotch have been in communications all week with officials about rebuilding and relocating the bureau. They want our team together and feel that Virginia is still a great location, however the politics are beginning to come into play and Strauss is being a particular bitch."

"Derek," Pen scolded as she motioned for him to untie her hospital gown.

"Well she is and you know it. Luckily we have Dave who knows how to schmoozy and get endorsements."

"Schmoozy? Now you are sounding like me, Hot Stuff," Garcia said with a smile.

"You catch my point, Baby Girl? Well, JJ has been throwing up constantly and its driving David crazy. Hotch and Emily know whats up, but find it more humorous that JJ hasn't spilled the beans yet. I swear if we hear she has food poisoning one more time, Hotch is going to make her sit with Reid on the next plane ride home."

At the mention of Reid's name, Penelope bowed her head down sadly and Derek caught on to his Goddess's worry. "I saw him this morning," he whispered.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Apparently Rebecca Puckerman is a tough cookie to break. However, Spencer is afraid to leave her."

"So she is going to be okay? No one is telling me anything!" Penelope said grabbing the sweats from the bag and sliding them up her legs.

"It was touch and go with the snake venom for a while, but she fought it and one. She is going to a have a cool scar along her thigh, she said, but that only seemed to get Reid more nervous. We have never seen Reid in love. He is spouting statistics left and right. I think Rebecca can't wait to get the hell out of this hospital and back into her place."

"I have to admit I understand that feeling. When is she able to be released?"

"Doctor Shepherd told Spencer that it could be anywhere from three to five days. She has been a pain in the ass about medications, so they need to find the right plan for her."

Penelope nodded and laughed when Derek rolled the wheel chair toward her. "Derek, I am not riding in that thing!" she said with her hands on her hips with her toe tapping.

"Hospital standards, woman!" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Can we see them?" Penelope asked.

"JJ told us that it would be probably best to check in with them tomorrow. Apparently Rebecca's sister, Rachel and her husband, Orlando, came into town to check on her and Rebecca has had enough with visitors. It will be easier once she and Pretty boy have some time alone to talk things through."

"Has he been having nightmares, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked sadly.

"Oh Im sure, but he won't talk about it. I just hope he doesn't let this distance himself from Rebecca. But only time will tell, right woman?" He began rolling her out toward the hospital entrance, they both waving to the staff they grew to like over the past week.

As Derek moved her to his truck, he buckled her in and smiled when she rolled her flirty brown eyes at him. When he got into the passenger seat, he turned and surprised her with a deep kiss. "Time to take my Goddess home."

"Uh, to all those damn stairs!" she sighed thinking of getting up to her purple apartment.

Derek only laughed and shook his head.

Penelope looked at him curiously and leaned toward him. "Derek..."

"Hmmm..."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home," he replied simply.

"Derek..."

"Penelope..."

"My apartment is the other way," she sighed.

"Oh baby, we aren't ever going back there again," he said with a smile.

"Derek Morgan, tell me where we are going now!" she yelped turning her full body toward him.

"I told you, we are going home and if you tear out those stitches, I swear to all that is good baby girl you will have major consequences."

Penelope sighed and turned her body back toward the road. "Where..."

"Home, baby girl. Home."

Derek tightened the grip on her hand and she sat quietly taking in her surroundings on this new adventure. What she was about to see was beyond anything she could have imagined. "Surprise, baby girl."


	23. Chapter 23

Penelope couldn't believe her eyes. The house he pulled up to was white with navy blue trim with a bright red door. There was even a picket fence with flowers and a tall tree. The mail box read "The Morgans" as they pulled into the drive way. She heard barking from the back, one the familiar noise of Clooney and a new slight howling. She laughed when she saw her Ester parked in the garage and turned to Derek who was flashing her a bright smile.

"Derek, what is this?" she asked in disbelief.

"This, woman, is our new home. Ready to take a look?" he said putting the car in park

She couldn't stop shaking her head and he only smiled at her with love and laughter. He moved to her side and grabbed her crutches from the back of the car. "Come on, Princess," he said with a smile.

Penelope was speechless as she took in her surroundings. This was beyond a dream. She could only stare at the man of her dreams and follow him as he excitedly led her around the property. He opened the front door and she saw warm colors and comfortable furniture. There were photos covering the wall, mostly of the two of them, their friends and his family. She smiled when she saw lit candles through the house.

"So, there are four bedrooms and an office. Here, Mama, is our living room, just a place for us to lounge and watch movies, the sunset, have some wine or beer, enjoy our friends and family. And now I take you to more."

He took her hand and carefully led her to the kitchen where the appliances looked like new. She laughed at the Disney prints she recognized from her old kitchen and noticed how much of the kitchen looked like it was from her old apartment. However, the kitchen was coated in a warm green with warm accents. She clapped her hands when she realized there was an island in the kitchen and he laughed out loud at her simple pleasure. "Woman, this isn't even half of it. "

Derek took this time to watch her as she absorbed their new home. She threw down her crutches and began to hobble around their home. She squealed when she noticed Clooney and a new puppy run to their glass window.

"Ah my lover, who is this!" She said, holding the new puppy in her arms, his skin white and grey.

Derek rubbed Clooney's back and sat next to Garcia. "That, my darling, is Standing Bear, your new wolf hybrid."

Her eyes widened as the small wolf looked up into their loving eyes. "Derek? You remembered?"

"Of course, Princess," he said with a laugh. "I also have more selfish reasons for getting this bugger."

Clooney laid down in front of them as Standing Bear played with the tired old dog. "I was talking to Rachel, Rebecca's sister, who has a wolf hybrid and said that not only are they loyal and great with kids, but they are good protection. They don't advertise that fact because they don't want irresponsible people breeding them, but I contacted a friend of mine and got Standing Bear a few days ago. I know how much you wanted a dog and decided that this would be a great motivator for you to recover."

Penelope looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. "Oh Hot Stuff, Im not dreaming am I?" She sighed.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked back on their dogs. "No, woman. This ain't a dream. If it were, you'd be naked and serving me a Corona."

She laughed and moved to stand up, now wary of her stitches to her side. He helped her up and she smiled tiredly at him. "Not that I am not completely enamored with this property, but are we here for the reasons I believe we are here?"

He smiled and kept silent as she searched his eyes for answers.

"Handsome, is this our home?"

He only grabbed her hand and slowly led her to the stairway. He turned and gave her a deep kiss and picked her up into his arms. "Derek Morgan, I am going to break you! Now you put me down!"

"Penelope Garcia, hush up and let me take you to our bedroom with style," he said with a smile watching the realization of his statement climb into her mind.

"Oh," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She noticed that there was a long hallway of rooms, including a laundry room and bathroom. Down at the end of the hall were two french style doors and her heart raced with excitement. "My Prince, oh my goodness," she whispered happily.

Derek laughed as her legs kicked, switching from leg to leg in a rhythm only Penelope could think of. As he approached the doorway, he set her down and placed his hands over her eyes. "Keep them closed for me, baby girl," he whispered.

She nodded as she felt his warm hand cover her eyes and the other open the doors. He led her into the room and she could smell clean air that smelled of both mountain and ocean. He released his hands from her eyes and yet they were still closed. He chuckled and said, "Well Baby Girl, open your eyes."

When she opened, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The room was painted a kind blue with accents of dark blues, silvers and browns. They had a balcony that looked out into trees and their backyard. There was a dresser and mirror that was massive. It was a warm cherry wood and it was beyond words. Into the dresser was etched "D+P always" and she felt tears come to her eyes. She noticed there was a pathway to their bathroom where she took in a large shower and seductive bath tub. Her heart raced at the many naughty things she planned on doing with her husband and she gripped his hand tightly.

Then her eyes fell to their gorgeous bed. She could tell he built it, it had his name all over it. In a deep cherry wood, the bed was crafted beautifully. The bed itself was his. He couldn't sleep without a temper pedic mattress and she was very much looking forward to the rest of her nights in that bed. The comforter was deep blue and a soft brown blanket laid upon the end.

"You like, Goddess?" he asked, taking in her many emotions. From happiness, joy and disbelief, her eyes twinkled with so many emotions, Derek couldn't keep up.

He stood in front of her and took her hand into his. "Pen.."

However, his words were cut short when she pulled him into a deep kiss and attacked him passionately. She couldn't get enough of his scent, his heart, his touch and just him. Her heart was soaring and she had to be with him. In every sense.

He was taken by surprise, however quickly responded to her quick and focused movements. He moaned as she slipped her hands under his shirt and she played with his torso. He lifted his arms above his head as she took it off and leaned her head down to mark him as hers. He moaned as he felt her work magic upon his body. He was never one to let a woman mark him, however he couldn't find it in himself to tell Penelope Garcia no. She was a force of nature and could not be stopped.

She had their first time planned differently in her mind. From the classic "The Notebook" passionate romp to the dirty "Crank" sex in public rendevous, to Kate and Sawyer hooking up in a cage on an island in Lost, to simply the two of them saying I love you, Penelope thought of the many ways she and her Hot Stuff would get it on. What she didn't expect was her forgetting the weight of her cast and twisting ready to fall. She didn't expect Derek's eyes to widen and pull her close to him to cradle their fall. She didn't expect to land on the muscled planes of his chest and him hit his head against their carpet, the mood suddenly crushed.

"Oh Derek," she moaned leaning into him.

"Baby Girl, there is a reason Doctor Ford gave you 5 more weeks of recovery."

"5 weeks!" she yelled looking down at him with bewildered eyes. "There is no way we are going to be sharing a home, a bed, a life together and not have sex for 5 weeks! Are you crazy, Adonis?" she asked.

Derek laughed and kissed her quickly. "Baby Girl, we have managed not to have sex for 6 years. Im sure we can wait five more weeks for you to be fully recovered, doctor approved."

"No," she huffed.

"Penelope," he whispered turning her head to meet his. "When we make love, I want us not to be worrying about casts, or stitches, or calls from the office. I want it to be you and me in our beautiful home enjoying the exploration of one another. Is that okay?" he asked.

She bit her lip down and tried not to chuckle, but failed miserably. His eyebrows raised and he touched her face. "Hey hey, I don't remember being a comedian. Care to tell me what's so funny, Princess?"

She met his eyes and her hands went to play with chest. "Well, my Prince, not only are we on the floor in a position that is not only killing you, but it extremely awkward looking so I don't tear stitches, but did you hear what you said? Make love to me?"

"Yes, and?" he asked.

"Hot Stuff, I guarantee you that if you told me we were going to make love, I would not only no longer be in the mood, but I'd probably get a heavy dose of the giggles."

"Seriously?" he asked, shocked by this sudden confession.

"Yes, my closet romantic. I may like my chick flicks, but I know better than to fall for the "make love to you" routine. Its been burned out of my romance meter and has been transfered to humor."

Derek laughed and leaned forward to his kiss her pouty lips. "Woman, kissing you, holding you, all I feel is love. How could it not be?" he said teasingly.

She started giggling as he pressed kisses to her neck. "Oh Derek, I want us to ride to the sunset together and consummate our love in the throes of passion! Can we, Derek? Can we?" she asked with laughter.

"Oh you asked for it, woman," he said lifting them up off the floor and resting her upon the bed. They simply enjoyed being together the first night in their home, a home that will be filled with memories.

"Well, Ms. Puckerman, it seems that you are fighting the venom well," Doctor Shepherd said looking at his patient's chart. "The swelling around all of your injuries is gone, however I am still nervous about your head. How is your vision since we last discussed it?" he asked.

"Okay, I just always need my glasses," Rebecca responded tiredly.

"That's understandable. Now, due to hospital overcrowding, we are going to need to transfer you to your own room on another floor. There, you will be able to have more visitors as long as they keep it quiet in the halls. If you continue to improve, we can release you no later than the end of the week. Now, is there going to be someone able to help you with rides for the next three weeks? With the medications you will be on, it won't be safe for you to be driving any vehicles."

Sighing, Rebecca looked at her doctor with sad eyes. "Doctor Shepherd, I am currently in a slew of auditions for many action academies on the west coast. I can't afford not being able to drive. Is there any way we can lessen the dosage?" she asked.

"Unless you want to be brought back here for brain swelling for infection, we can't alter your medications for another 10 days. If there is something urgent you need to be on the west coast for from days 11-21, I want you to have an immediate consultation with me so we can discuss your options. However, I don't understand why we are having this conversation. You are still going to be here for a couple days."

Rebecca sighed and rested her head back against her pillows. Jack smiled and said, "Cheer up, you will be out of here in no time and stealing the world away with your healthy smile."

"Not only her smile, but her captivating acting ability and feminine comfort. According to recent studies, viewers respond better to a woman who possesses nurturing aspects of herself on screen rather than being the stereotypical feminist that is often portrayed by Hollywood actors today. Research suggests that it is because the nurturing qualities are aspects the audience can relate to and associate within themselves."

"Ah, I see Doctor Spencer Reid has returned," Jack said signing off on Rebecca's check up forms. "How are the stitches?"

Spencer looked down at his arm and shrugged his shoulders. "No better than I expected. I hate knowing they are there."

"Well, its going to be a bad ass scar," Rebecca said tiredly from the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Spencer asked, moving to her side of the bed, pushing the hair off her face and gripping her hand tightly.

"Ms. Puckerman will inform you of the changes we have made to her medication plan. I will have Nurse Austin come in and check on you in a couple hours to increase your morphine."

"Thank you, Jack,' Rebecca said leaning her head back against the pillows.

As Doctor Shepherd left the room, Spencer gave her a tentative kiss upon her forehead. Rebecca smiled, knowing that this was the Spencer she had fallen for. The Spencer who was sensitive, nervous and afraid of breaking her. She was incredibly attracted to the wild man who was about to take her into a closet and have his way with her. She even wanted the man dressed in her brother's old college sweats. However, this man, this man captured her heart.

"Where are Rachel and Orlando?" he asked.

"I finally kicked her out of here for a few hours. She was missing her kids and they both needed rest. They are going to be leaving an a couple days and I know she doesn't want to leave, but they both have work."

Spencer nodded and touched her hand softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, once Rach leaves, I think my brother, Noah, is coming to drive me around. I think he is just happy that he can be out of school. He's so young, but oh so silly. I was the same way when I was his age."

"How so?" Spencer asked.

"I was wild, careless, free. Rachel was always so structured. I hated that. Orlando has loosened her a bit, if you can believe that. And her best friend, Hannah, really keeps her from going too crazy. However, I was the free spirit. I almost lost Rach."

Spencer looked down at her with confusion in his eyes as she continued. "It was raining. Apparently she and Orlando were fighting about her never ending control issues. He wanted to help her, she didn't see she needed his help. She was afraid of what he was saying to her and she ran. She was running to her truck and didn't see the car speeding toward her. Orlando called me panicked. Noah, Hannah and I waited with him. She only had a concussion through it all, but she also learned she was expecting. That moment changed all of us. Rach became less controlled and I cherished every moment I had with her. Still do."

Spencer wiped the tears from her eyes and she chuckled. "Noah tells me that Rach is driving him nuts. I told him thats the consequence of being the baby and he laughs."

Spencer studied the complicated woman in front of him and felt himself falling. He didn't know how it happened, but it was. He doubted that she knew what she was doing to him, but he couldn't seem to stop it. Before he knew it, he leaned down and took her lips into a kiss.

Rebecca's widened and she held him close to him. She tugged on his hair and smiled as he groaned from her movement. As he pressed quick kisses to her lips, he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Beck..."

Shaking her head, she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Not yet," she whispered.

"But..."

"Spence, we have been through hell the past few days, you the past month. I don't want you saying those words as a product of these hellish days. I want it to be when we are walking through the old park, the sun is setting and we are joking about those silly existentialist jokes you always like to say. Wait for a moment you and I are going to look back on and always smile about, okay?"

Spencer nodded and gave her a quick kiss. They didn't notice JJ or Doctor Shepherd in the doorway, each with their own piece of news that might dampen this lighter moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer looked up at the doorway when he heard Doctor Shepherd cough in the doorway. Straightening up when he noticed JJ, Spencer asked, "JJ? What's up?"

"Spencer, can I speak to you outside?"

Rebecca squeezed his hand and looked at him with a calm look upon her face. "It's okay, I gotta talk to Jack anyway."

Spencer stood up and made his way out the door as Rebecca looked down at her hands. She knew what Doctor Shepherd was going to bring up and didn't want him to. It was a tough point in her life and she just wanted to move forward.

"Rebecca," he said softly.

"I know what you are going to say. I just don't want to go there."

"Rebecca, how long have you stopped taking your heart medication?" He asked.

"Jack, I am not going to let a condition control my life. I want to live and I want to make the most out of this."

"You can't take blocked heart valves lightly. This medication helps thin your blood so your body can process the challenges. Severe stresses can bring upon a heart attack and kill you. You are so young. You don't want your life to end due to stubbornness."

"You don't have this condition, Doctor Shepherd. You don't know what it's like to be dependent on chemicals for you to thrive every day. How without taking it you feel sluggish, you feel out of sync. How the chance of a normal life starts being taken away." Rebecca could no longer keep her tears at bay and returned her gaze to her hands.

"I do," he said stepping closer to her. "I do and there are points in your life when you have to ask yourself why you do it and if it is worth it. But I can tell you that when you have people that love you, that care about you, they want you with them for the long haul. Being dependent may be a sacrifice worth making if it allows you a lifetime of memories."

Rebecca looked out the window and caught Spencer's profile. She thought of how she had been so afraid to love since she learned of her condition, however when that quirky man entered the little cafe her heart was never the same again. She thought of his kindness, his intelligence, his hidden aggression. Rebecca turned her attention back to Jack and said sadly, "I don't want to die, Jack."

Jack nodded and looked down at her records. "I am putting you on stronger medication. Maybe we can get your heart to a point where it can be operable for a transplant. Is that something you are willing to consider?"

She nodded and said, "If it gives me a chance at a longer life, why not?"

Spencer looked at his best friend with concerned eyes as he stepped out of Rebecca's room. "What's going on? Are you okay?" Spencer asked protectively.

JJ smiled and held his hand. "Im okay, just not used to being pregnant again," she said with a sigh.

Spencer rolled his eyes and she looked at him with shock. "Spence... I..."

"You really didn't I hadn't noticed did you?" he said with a smile. "I may be awkward, but I remember your pregnancy signs. It all came back," he said with a smile. "Even you craving peanut butter and banana sandwiches, which by the way, is disgusting and probably destroys your baby's brain cells."

"Spencer!" she said, hitting him in the arm.

"Its true, the fetus relies on the mother for nutrients and who is to say that JIF or Skippy peanut butter doesn't do harmful things to a growing creature."

"Just hush, Spencer," JJ said getting aggravated at her best friend. "I came because we have a new case and I know you wouldn't be answering your phone."

Spencer sighed and turned his attention to the window, looking at Rebecca with concerned eyes as he noticed the tears streaming down her face, her face looking down to mask her tears. "Have you tried Morgan?" he asked.

"Do you really think he is leaving Garcia this week? No way! Until that woman is back to her game I would expect less and less of her noir hero."

Spencer sighed and thought in his calculating mind. "Rossi?"

"Already packing to meet at Hotch's. We don't brief for two hours which gives you time to pack and head over."

"What about Emily? Or has Hotch finally stepped up?"

JJ looked at him quizzically and Spencer laughed. "You really missed their whole "we aren't really together" thing didn't you?" he asked.

"I just thought it would be a one time thing and the emotional case," JJ said shaking her head wondering where she missed all the signs.

"Well, it seems you are off your romantic game Agent Jareau. You better fix that, and maybe take eating tips from my godson," he said with a smile.

JJ punched him quickly in the arm and started moving away from him. "Hotch's two and a half hours."

"I thought you said two," Spencer said moving toward the door.

"This is you we are talking about Spencer. Two and a half," she said with a smirking walking toward the elevator doors.

Emily had just put on her boots. She was finally doing it, she was adopting a pet. She grew tired of coming home to a silent empty house. She knew she could afford any pet she could possibly dream of, but decided that rescue dogs were in a great need for her support than newly bred breeds.

Emily decided she wanted to take the drive out to Stafford and adopt a pet there. Not only was it where they had the most animals to choose from, but it would be an opportunity to think about her situation with Aaron. It had been a long and complicated road, however no labels have been given, no verbal declarations of love have been shared. Was their fling coming to an end?

She grabbed her keys and reached for her cell phone when there was a knock at her door. She opened her drawer and took visual of her gun and asked, "Who's there?"

"Its Aaron."

_Crap_ she thought to herself. Taking a sigh, she opened the door shocked to what she found.

Aaron stood outside her door with flowers in his hand, nervousness on his face and he was shuffling his feet. Her boss and lover, usually so calm and determined looked like his five year old son in her doorway, so young and lost. "Hotch? What are you..."

"Emily, can I have five minutes?" he interrupted.

"Um, I was just heading out the door," she said motioning to the keys in her hand.

"Just five minutes, then you can do whatever you need to do before our next case."

Sighing sadly, realizing they had a new case, she let him inside and he gave her the flowers. Emily looked down at the bright bouquet and smiled when she realized he picked her favorite colors. "These are lovely," she said taking a scent and moving to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"You can water them after, I just really need to say this to you," Aaron said looking at her from the breakfast nook.

Surprised, she set down the flowers and moved beside him. Grabbing one of his hands tentatively, she looked in his eyes and whispered, "Okay, what do you want to say?"

Aaron looked down at their adjoined hands and looked back into her eyes. "Emily, if this job has taught me anything is that life is fragile and can be taken away. There is no guarantee for tomorrow or even that day. You need to be grateful for everything in your life, every moment you have ever had, the good ones and the bad. They help shape us into the people we are and how we perceive the world."

"You and I both know how much damage Foyet did to me. I couldn't breathe or see straight for so long. I felt like half a man, a monster. Only three things brought me back to the man I was. This job, Jack... and you."

Emily took a deep breath and shuddered at his confession. "Emily, I will always have a place in my heart for Haley. She was my wife and she gave me my son. He is so smart and like her in so many ways. But she and I grew apart. She didn't accept my job and soon I let this job become me. By association, she grew not to accept me and our love could no longer hold us together. However when I lost her, I realized how quickly life can be taken from us."

"Emily, the way I feel for you makes me feel young again. Your kindness, your strength, your heart. Everything about you makes me so grateful to be here with you. I am not a man who is good at being romantic or making gestures. However you have accepted me for all my faults, and in our time together, have never asked me to change. The fact is, I haven't been this happy in a long time, even during these dark days. That is because of you. Emily, I love you. And I will convince you until I turn blue that I am not saying this out of guilt or as a result of our last case. I am in love with you, Emily Prentiss."

Emily swallowed and leaned her head toward his. She pressed her forehead to this and let her tears fall silently. Kissing him quickly, she whispered upon him, "I love you, too," and kissed him deeper. Grabbing her closer to him, he tightened his hold on her and convinced himself that he would never let her go again. Cases and criminals could wait, he needed to hold the woman he loved.

"So, we have decided on names for four kids," Penelope said, leaning on Derek's chest playing with the hairs upon his chest.

"Woman, hush," he grumbled trying to fall asleep.

"Derek, we are having a serious conversation," she said sighing heavily while leaning into him. "These are the future combinations of Hot Stuff and Baby Girl! We cannot take this lightly!"

"Woman, we haven't even done the act to make our beautiful children, however many we have, and I just want us to rest together and enjoy our bedroom for now. Is that so hard, hard head?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Fine, then Eugene and Gladys will just have to do," she said with a huff.

Growling, he bit down playfully on her neck, "Oh hell no, woman," he said. "No way are we having those ugly names for our gorgeous babies," he said with conviction.

"Okay, handsome, tell me the names of our children," Penelope said staring up at the ceiling.

"Jade, Trey, Orlando and Jasmine," he said giving into his Goddess's request. "Woman, do you really want to talk right now," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't tease me, my vision," Penelope said leaning down taking her Derek's lips into a kiss. She smirked as she heard him moan from her ministrations. "Is it possible that it gets better every time?" she asked.

"Only with you, Goddess," he said stealing her lips again.

"I am so in love with you," she whispered looking into his deep onyx eyes.

He smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I you, my Penelope," he kissed her deeply and grumbled angrily when he heard his phone ring.

"Let it ring," she said licking up the side of his neck playfully.

"Hold it, Goddess," he said moving off the bed and taking the phone from their side table. "Morgan... yes... is that so?... I need... No, I don't think... Are you sure... How soon can I let..?...can I have a couple days?... Yes, I understand this is important, but I need to discuss this with my fiancee... okay, 48 hours, I understand. Thank you..."

Penelope had moved up on the bed reaching for her pain medication and watched her Prince's movements. When he shut off his phone and kept his back to her, Penelope grew curious. "Derek, baby who was that?"

Derek turned to her and gripped the phone tightly. "That was Strauss..."


	25. Chapter 25

Penelope grew tense and pulled the blanket delicately over her thighs, playing with the frayed material on the corners. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at the blanket as if it was her lifeline. She wasn't a particular fan of Agent Strauss and she knew of the woman's dislike for her. She had tried to take Derek from her once before and was afraid it was happening again.

"What did she want?" she asked.

"Apparently they want me to be the director of the New York branch. Since the explosion, Strauss doesn't see how my talents are offered here and wants my transfer upstate by the end of the week."

She looked up at him and saw the pained look in his eyes. "Derek, are they not going to even consider rebuilding? You are a strong instrument to this team. How can she just transfer you like a little green soldier? What is she thinking? Why would she..."

"Woman, quit working yourself up," Derek said moving behind his Goddess and rubbing her shoulders in a comforting motion. "You heard what I said to her. I have to talk with my fiancee," he said kissing up her neck. "Which means, I can say yes..." biting her teasingly, "or no..."

Moaning, she leaned her head back, her curls spilling upon his shoulder, her head tilted to the right to give him more room to assault her neck. She moaned as his hands slipped in front to tease her breasts and she jumped at the movement. "Derek, we can't," she sighed sadly.

Derek growled and leaned their bodies back against their pillows. "Woman, you don't know what you do to me. One minute Im frustrated about our jobs and the next all I want to do is make you mine in every way that matters. Damn, why do you still have five weeks?" he sighed closing his eyes.

Penelope studied the strong man in front of her. His eyes were closed so she could observe his strong face and build. His head was tilted toward the ceiling, allowing his neck to stretch, making her salivate with want. His jaw was clenched, one of his many physical forms of finding control. The clenching of his jaw allowed for her to study the veins popping in his neck, his pulse now racing with frustration and desire. His hands were tight against his thighs as she noticed him trying to breathe. She knew the tension he felt after talking to the higher authorities. She knew that, though he would never tell her, their relationship was going to spark problems for everyone in the bureau. He was bottling everything up, a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

Penelope smirked as she carefully straddled her tense fiancee and pressed her wet lips upon his neck, leaving marks upward. He groaned in response and brought her gently closer to him, allowing himself to feel the electricity from her touch. "Baby girl?" he asked softly, not wanting to crush her desire but knowing they couldn't go much farther without her injuring herself.

"Shhh," she whispered, pressing her lips to his and forcing his head to meet her eyes. "As you said, I have five weeks of recovery time. You, my Adonis, are ready to go," she said with a wink.

"Woman," he said with a gasp as she cupped his growing erection with skill and a touch only Penelope would have.

"Derek, you are my hero every moment of every day. You never break down. Let me, the woman you love, take care of you now. You have a home now. You have a home in me. Let me help my fiancee the best way I can."

Derek looked at the woman he loved and couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't see the cuts or the bruises from the explosion. He didn't see the exhaustion her injuries caused her. He saw the spark he first saw when he called her Gomez. He saw devotion and loyalty he had never encountered before. Though he hadn't been a firm believer in it before, Derek Morgan witnessed unconditional love. He had that love in Penelope Garcia. He only smiled at her and kissed her deeply, giving her permission to assault him any way she pleased.

He had to smile, however, when he kissed her and she giggled in excitement. Here she was pleasing him and she was excited. However his thoughts took a different turn as her tongue and lips did very dangerous things to his body.

Penelope was grateful that they had had their previous attempt, for now her prince was missing a shirt. It made her next job that much more simple. "Lay back," she ordered softly.

"I want..."

"Lay back against the pillows, Derek," she said, this time much firmer.

"Yes mam!" he said leaning back.

"Take off your jeans for me, please," she said, standing up slowly.

Instantly, those jeans flew off his body, Penelope smirking in response. She took in the tent in his boxers and her lust for him grew instantly, like lighting a match near gasoline. "Baby, you don't know what you do to me," she whispered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Pen..."

"No talking, unless I ask you," she said with a smile. She lowered her frames, winked and asked, "Understood?"

He smiled and leaned back against their bed, "Yes, mam," he said, raising his arms above his head.

Penelope slowly took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and panties, once again grateful that they had their practice moment earlier. She smirked as his body reacted to her naked form, almost in disbelief. She knew she was bandaged and bruised, however her prince still wanted her.

Choking up her emotions, she looked at her lover and smiled as he rested his head back against his hands. "Now, we are going to work on communicating our desires. You, my dashing chocolate sex stallion, are our participant this afternoon."

"Really?" he asked.

"What did I..."

"Oh yes," he said quieting down, smirking at her attempt to be in control.

"Better," she said with a smile. "Now, I will be monitoring your levels of pleasure from the sounds you give me. If I find that you aren't responding to the highest potential, I will move on to a new area of the body. Does that work for you, Agent Morgan?" she asked.

Derek flashed her a bright smile and leaned himself back. "Yes, Penelope," he said firm.

"Good." She stepped forward to him and placed her hands upon his naked thighs, kissing him deeply while rubbing her thumbs in circles, gripping him tightly. He moved his hands from his head and held her closer, still hooked on her kiss. Penelope pulled him closer to the edge of the bed to allow herself to be in kneeling position. With her injury to her side, she didn't trust her body's ability to be flexible or forgiving.

She studied his head and flashed him a wolf like grin. "Oh, baby, you have been waiting for me, huh?" she said taking a long lick up his shaft. His eyes rolled back to his head at her movement and he began getting dizzy as her mouth played with the top of the head and her hands played with both his chest and his balls.

"Woman..."

"What do you want, Derek?" she asked, looking up at his darkened eyes from her position.

Derek moaned as she squeezed him slightly harder, her thumb rubbing him just right. "I want you," he moaned, his hand reaching down and squeezing her left breast in desire.

Penelope leaned down and sucked upon the head once again, his taste making her wet and hungry. Her other hand rose up and massaged his chest, her heart growing in excitement as she felt his beating heart spin out of control.

"Do you want my mouth on you, Derek?" she asked, now kissing upon his defined hip bones that she had dreamed of for so long.

"Yes," he moaned gripping her breast and her hair tightly. The clip she had had in her hair was long gone and her curls flew down her shoulders.

"Or do you want these?" Penelope asked, adjusting herself so her bra clad breasts wrapped upon his long thick shaft, bobbing her chest up and down.

No woman had ever been this beautiful to him. The visual was sending his mind spinning. "Penelope," he growled, tugging her hair upward. Her head lifted up and she met his lips in a passion filled kiss.

Her mind was spinning and she knew he would be exploding in a matter of moments. Instead of kissing his lips, her head leaned down and she took him in her mouth, scratching his thighs with her nails and that send him out of control.

He let loose a growl that set her on fire. She swallowed all of him, licking all that remained from his release. His breath was shallow as he fell back upon the bed, his hand wiping the sweat from his forehead as he attempted to have his mind catch up with his heart.

Penelope kissed his inner thighs softly and when she noticed his eyes were closed and his body was relaxed, she moved her way to the bathroom and quickly rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash. She was sore and she knew her body wouldn't be forgiving her that easily, but her ego was through the roof. With pride, she slipped on his blue dress shirt that was hanging from the doorway and walked to meet her prince in their bed.

When she walked back in the room, he was now under the covers, smiling at her with exhaustion in his features. She slowly moved to her side of the bed and allowed him to gently pull her into an embrace. With a quick kiss to her lips, he rubbed his thumb upon her cheek and looking down upon her face. "Thank you," he whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "I want an afternoon nap," she whispered, leaning into his chest.

"Anything you wish, Goddess," he said leaning his head against the pillows. He then heard a familiar bark and a small howl from their back yard and he groaned as he realized that their dogs want to be let in. "Mmmm... not till dinner," he moaned into his Goddess's hair.

"Now, that is no way to talk about our children," Penelope said with a smirk, her eyes closed and her head leaning into his chest. "Go get Clooney and Standing Bear," she whispered.

"But..."

"Anything I wish?" she said meeting his sleepy eyes.

With an eye roll, he got out of bed and slipped on his boxers. "Woman, you don't know what you do to me," he said with a laugh. When he turned around she was already asleep, her open arms waiting for him to climb into bed to meet her. He leaned against the doorframe and whispered, "I love you, Penelope Morgan," and moved downstairs to check their phones and their dogs.


End file.
